It's a Big Country
by The Author's Mighty Pen
Summary: John Bates is looking for a quiet, backwoods kind of job in Kiandra. He wants nothing more than to live alone, tend to his life, and do his job. He does not expect bushrangers, gold miners, anti-immigrant riots, angry locals, or the loveliest woman he ever saw to enter his life. But when he left Ireland for the colonies of Australia he forgot, it's a big country and he's only one m
1. Have Gun, Will Travel

The man was nothing special to look at. He stood taller than average, a little thicker than average, and seemed to hold his mouth in a bit of a permanent scowl but for this town that was average. He shouldered one large bag as he exited the carriage and exchanged a word with the driver before turning toward the town.

Any who saw him would think nothing of the rifle and shotgun slung over his back or of the two six-shooters holstered at his belt. No one up this far in the mountains would question the coat he wore or the outline of extra boots at the top of his bag. These were necessities, not frivolities.

In fact, no one really cared enough about him to question anything. He was new, that was all they needed to know. There were more pressing matters to attend to. No one cared about the new man in town.

No one, except the man with perfect hair.

As the new man walked toward one of the buildings away from the carriage depot, taking in the sights with an eye not for sights but exacting detail, the man with perfect hair stepped in his path. The new man paused, eyeing this stranger the same way he eyed all the buildings and people he passed, and raised a hand to his hat.

"Good day."

"I doubt it." The man with perfect hair looked over this newcomer, pushing his leather gloves more securely over his hands to show off the stitching more than to guarantee his gloves would not suddenly come loose. He took his time eyeing him up and down, letting the contrasts in their appearance come to the surface by inspection. After a moment he put his hands to his hips, pushing his jacket back enough so all could see the waistcoat that was just a tad too fancy for a town were puddles of water gathered in the muddy streets. "Where could you be going in such a hurry?"

"Not sure that's any of your business."

"How about I make it my business?" The man with perfect hair sucked the inside of one cheek, "I need to look out for the needs of this town."

"I highly doubt you're worried about this town."

"Really? And why's that?"

"First, you don't even carry a gun. Either you think you're too grand for one or you don't know how to use one. If not those than you have a tiny gun tucked into your boot like someone who knifes the opposition in a back alley instead of fighting them fair. You're too pretty for a fight and think you're too good for a gun."

The man with perfect hair scoffed, "You don't need a gun to look out for people."

"You do if you want to actually protect them. I get the feeling you're first protection is always yourself, leading me to number two, your hair is too tidy and your waistcoat too fine. It'd hard to keep that kind of material clean if you're willing to run into a fire or save an ox in the mire."

The nicely dressed man tugged at the bottom of his waistcoat, "It's not a crime to dress well."

"No, it's not, but I find putting on airs leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I suggest you stop with yours." The new man tried to push past, "Now, I'll be on my way."

The man with perfect hair grabbed the newcomer's arm and pulled him to a halt, "You don't know the lengths I would go for these people."

"I don't need to know because whatever they are they either serve you or they're not enough." The new man looked down at the hand on his arm, "I'd remove that before I remove it for you, Charlie."

"My name's Barrow. Thomas Barrow." The man with perfect hair hissed, "Not Charlie."

"It may not be your name but I've got a sneaking suspicion it's what you do." The new man shook himself loose from Barrow's grip. "But I'll keep your name in mind if I meet anyone who needs help with their backdoors in future, shall I?"

Barrow swung for the man but he ducked. He dropped his bag to the ground and blocked Barrow's next haymaker easily before planting a fist in Barrow's face. The force sent Barrow back a few paces, blinking as he tried to overcome the stunned sensation that expressed itself over his face.

The few people around them started whispering in shock as the new man bent to picked up his bag while Barrow stumbled to his knees in the muddy road. "And don't forget my name, Mr. Barrow. It's Bates, John Bates. Very simple, even you can spell it I'm sure."

Barrow put a hand on John's arm and went to throw another punch but John easily blocked it and cuffed Barrow just hard enough to set him on his back in the mud. As the other man blinked up at the sky John leaned over him, "Don't touch me again Mr. Barrow or you'll live to regret it."

"I'm not scared of you." Barrow coughed, trying to stand but John put a hand on his shoulder to keep him down.

"Nor am I of you, Mr. Barrow. But I'd steer clear of me all the same. If I'm not mistaken, buggery may not be punishable by hanging anymore but it's still something I can toss you in a little cell for should I find the right person to accuse you of public lewdness."

"You can't do anything to me." The slight quaver in Barrow's voice matched the tremor of terror in his eyes.

"Actually I can," John pulled back his coat enough to show the guns at his waist, "I'm the new deputy in town and if I ever meet you like this again I won't be as kind. Run along and try not to piss yourself over this."

John stood up, rearranged his bag on his back, and walked through crowd gathering around the wobbling Barrow. He weaved through those joining the growing crowd and finally found the sheriff's office. He walked up the wooden steps and knocked at the door. A deep voice from within called out for him to enter and John pushed into the office.

It was dry, lit, and Spartan. The man standing at the desk, in front of a cell holding a man arguing at the top of his voice with an older man on the other side, did not look up as he finished something he was writing there. He motioned with a hand and John continued forward, keeping a grip on his bag and another on his belt as if ready at any moment to slip around to the ivory handle of his gun.

"What can I do for you?" The man finally looked up and John confronted some of the most intimidating eyebrows he ever saw. "Well? I don't have all day and there are already bushrangers to deal with."

John found his voice and smiled, "Then I can help with that Sheriff. I'm your new deputy. They said in Melbourne they'd send a telegram to let you know I was coming."

"Finally the main office realizes the seriousness of the situation." The older man at the cell door turned to face John, "With all these riots it's a wonder it's taken them this long."

"Maybe if you hired someone who actually cared about your miners there wouldn't be as much trouble." The man in the cell, his Irish accent echoing in John's ears like a whiff of home, banged on the bars with the flat of his hand. "If you hired someone, anyone, other than Barrow you wouldn't need a deputy… no offense."

"None taken." John raised a hand at the man, "Dublin?"

"Just outside of it. You been?"

"I worked as a copper in Belfast." John extended a hand toward him, "John Bates, Deputy."

"Then I expect you'll see a lot of Mr. Branson here Mr. Bates." The Sheriff put his hands behind his back, looking sideways and down at the shorter Branson just releasing John's hand of the shake. "He tends to follow trouble like it follows him."

"I keep telling them to leave the door open and I'll just come right in and make myself at home." Branson winked at John, "Save me time and wages paying board in town."

"Then remember those wasted wages before you start another bar brawl, Mr. Branson, "The Sheriff opened the cell door, "And be gone now. I'm sure Mr. Crawley here would rather you be taking out your strength in his mines."

"I'm sure Mr. Crawley'd rather I be taking out a lot of things in a lot of other places." Branson sniffed at the identified 'Mr. Crawley'.

The Sheriff pointed to the door with a raised arm to match his raised eyebrow and Branson huffed. He collected his gun from the rack, his coat from the hook, and hat off a bench before raising an arm in farewell to John. John matched the signal and waited until the younger man shut the door behind him before turning to the other men in the room.

"Well, Mr. Bates, your references seem to be in order and if the main office thinks you're fit I've no reason to expect you'd trek all the way to Kiandra just to decide the job's too much for you." The Sheriff extended a hand, "I'm Sheriff Carson, your direct superior, and this is Mr. Robert Crawley. He owns the contract on the local mine so we see a lot of him and his men here in town."

"They tend to make quite a ruckus, as you just saw." Robert shook John's hand, "For which I apologize."

"I get the feeling Mr. Branson's arguments with you are a little more personal than accusations of wages or having one too many on payday."

"He's not a fan of Mr. Barrow, the foreman of my operation here."

"I can't claim to be much of a fan either." John motioned toward the door, "I scuffled with him myself within a few minutes of arriving."

"Barrow likes to make a scene, I'm afraid." Robert shrugged, "He's good with the mine and understands the business. It means I don't have to always be here to personally manage it."

"Where do you spend your time, if I may ask?"

"I own a cattle ranch a little further south."

"Enjoy the tranquility of it?"

"Tranquility?" Robert almost guffawed, "There's nothing tranquil about the mooing of a thousand head of cattle or what they sound like in spring. No, I do it for the beef I enjoy eating, the leather I like wearing, and the dresses it buys my wife."

"Congratulations." John risked a moment to let his bag drop to the floor. "Marriage is a wonderful thing."

"Are you married?"

"I was. She-" John swallowed, "She died in Ireland, I'm afraid. It's part of why I came to New South Wales. I thought a new start might do me good."

"Did me." Robert smiled and cuffed John on the shoulder, "I made a fortune in the Ballarat mines in Victoria and then built the enterprise here."

"Then I hope to be half as lucky as yourself." John nodded, "I look forward to getting to know you better, Mr. Crawley."

"Please," Robert waved a hand, "Call me Robert. I'm far too young to be addressed like people addressed my father, as my mother keeps reminding me."

Robert turned to Carson and shook his hand, "Thank you again, Carson, for keeping an eye on Branson."

"It's my duty, sir."

Robert shrugged and shook John's hand again, "When you get settled you should come to Downton for dinner. My wife'd love to hear about Ireland and I think my daughters could use the entertainment."

"I'm at your service sir." John returned the shake and waited for Robert to leave the office before facing Sheriff Carson again.

Carson paced around John a moment before nodding, "You seem a bit older than I was expecting for a Deputy."

"I served fifteen years as a copper in Belfast sir. I'm more than qualified."

"As I said, I've no argument with your references. However, qualifications are nothing if your body gives out on a treacherous cliff." Carson puffed his chest, "We've a solemn duty to maintain the honor and dignity of our office, even if we are on the edge of the world here."

"Yes sir." John agreed, "I'm here to do the best I can."

"Can you ride?" Carson paced around John like a general quizzing a new recruit. John kept his focus forward, breathing steadily.

"Very well sir."

"Are you ready to track bushrangers for days?"

"If the situation calls for it." John raised an eyebrow but tried to maintain his composure at the humor in this exercise.

"Are you ready to quell mine riots and handle the anti-immigrant sentiments?"

"Depends on the immigrants sir?"

"What?" Carson stopped, "Explain yourself."

"Well sir, if the immigrants are Irishmen than I simply offer to buy them all a pint and talk about home. If they're from somewhere else I may be at a bit of a loss." John shrugged, "I don't speak enough Chinese to help with the Chinese immigrants."

"They won't be a problem."

"They rioted earlier this year sir. I read all about it when I arrived in Melbourne."

"Their riot ended and we'll have no more concerns from the Oriental front."

"How can you be sure sir?"

"All the Chinese we work with here answer to Mr. Crawley. And they're very dedicated to him as he is to them."

"Robert Crawley works with the Chinese personally?"

"No, his son-in-law, Matthew. He handled their response to the riots this year and they listen to him. If anything you'll be helping him protect them from those less kind to the idea that others want a share of the gold in the ground." Carson paused, "Unless you want them out of the way to take gold for yourself."

"I don't hold much to the power of minerals buried in the earth only to sacrifice hours of one's life just for a tiny taste of it." John shook his head. "It's a waste of effort in my opinion."

"And where would you give your time, Mr. Bates?"

"To the land. It's always been my dream to have enough to buy a little plot to call my own sir."

"Hm." Carson nodded, "Then you'll be pleased with the Deputy's cabin."

"I'll be happy enough right now for a roof over my head and a fireplace where I can warm my feet sir."

"I appreciate the attitude Bates." Carson collected his hat and coat from the rack before buckling on his gun. "Leave your other belongings here and come with me while I show you the town Mr. Bates."

John left his things and followed Sheriff Carson out of the office. As he stood on the porch he saw a woman, herding a stream of children in front of her, walk by. In a moment their eyes met and John felt his whole being freeze.

Her eyes were bluer than the ocean he crossed to get here. The smile that covered her face bigger than the moon in its sliver. Her laugh sweeter the sound of bells rung by angels or the harps strummed by the same beings. He wanted desperately to know this woman in the second it took her to pass her glance from his to what lay ahead of her and he imagined that was the moment his life changed.

He answered an advertisement with the American sentiment, "have gun, will travel" but never in his life did he expect to experience holding infinity in the palm of his hand and eternity in an hour as he looked on this woman.

John decided, in that second, it did not matter who she was because he was hers forever.


	2. She Wore a Yellow Ribbon

"Snowy River's so far away Anna." The dark haired woman counted the layers of fabric, marking them on a piece of paper before arguing the man trying to unload another one from his cart. "No, I don't want that color, I wanted cerulean. Not midnight. Don't you know your colors?"

"Snowy River's my home, Mary." The smaller, blonde woman sucked in as Mary swept by her, carrying bundle of fabric to the back room. "I need to go and check my house there. A spread is only yours if you actually care for it."

"A spread is yours if the deed says it is and I thought you told me your friend, Gwen something or other, was taking care of it."

"I'm sure she is but that's not the point, Mary."

"No," Mary set the fabric down, "The point is you're entirely too attached to that large, faraway, plot of dirt out in the middle of nowhere instead of focusing on the here and now."

"It's not a plot of dirt."

"According to my father, any land you can't use for farming is dirt and not really worth much." Mary checked her list and hollered out the backdoor, "next time bring cerulean. If you need help then ask a woman to tell you what color that is."

"Mary." Anna sighed, shaking her head.

Mark came back into the room to see Anna kneading her forehead. "What? I want to make sure I have cerulean."

"He obviously has no idea what cerulean is."

"Hence why I'm drilling it into him."

"The poor man's just trying to do his job." Anna motioned with her hand toward the door where the man grumbled, loading the fabric back into his cart.

"He wants me to pay full price for a half-filled work order? I don't think so."

"You don't even know if he has cerulean."

"And neither does he, hence the problem." Mary sniffed, "I thought you were on my side in this."

Anna shook her head, "I'm late and if I don't open those doors on time the students will think there's no school and run to who knows where then I'll never get them back to class."

"Just promise me if you are foolish enough to trek all the way to Snowy River just to see your little house you'll at least take someone with you."

"I've lived here my whole life Mary. I'm not afraid of being alone."

"I'm not worried about you alone in the bush, Anna, I'm worried about you alone in the bush when there are bushrangers everywhere." Mary put her hands on Anna's shoulders, "They just hired a new deputy to take care of them the problem's that serious."

"I don't doubt it's serious but I'm not worried."

"You should be if Carson hired someone new to help him find them. You should see him, he's imposing."

"'I've already seen him," Anna collected her small handbag and her coat. She looked up to see Mary's jaw partially dropped, "What?"

"How've you already met him?"

"I said I saw him, not that I met him."

"How?"

"He was standing next to Sheriff Carson on the porch of the Sheriff's office the other day. I walked by with the children and caught a glimpse."

"How's he look?"

"Professional. Older than I was expecting but capable." Anna grinned, "He came in his first day and scuffled with Thomas in the street. Laid him out cold is what Tom Branson said and all the children who saw anything about it couldn't stop buzzing about it all day."

"Tom Branson would say anything to get attention at the bar," Mary frowned, pulling as a length of fabric before clamping it in place, "And if the new deputy did punch out Mr. Barrow then I'll be all the more excited to know him."

"I'm sure you would. Just try not to cause a scuffle yourself."

"I'm the soul of appropriate behavior, Anna."

"Of course you are." Anna waved goodbye as Mary took a pair of shears to the fabric and left the store.

Just as she exited the shop someone bumped into her. Anna tried to backpedal but caught the heel of her shoe on a board. In the moment when her life flashed before her eyes a hand gripped her arm and the other went around her waist, catching her before she hit the planks of the porch.

She looked up into the deepest eyes she ever lost herself in and took a moment to stare while catching her breath. She blinked as the voice reached her ears and she nodded. Anna shook her head, getting a hold of herself, and stepped away, standing straight.

"Sorry?" She pulled at her skirt, making sure it hung straight as the man chuckled.

"I asked if you were alright."

"More than." Anna patted at her hair, making sure her hat was still in place. "Thanks to your quick thinking I didn't have to find a way to explain my ungracious tumble to anyone."

"Seeing as it was all my fault I take no pride in it." He tipped his hat, "I just wish I'd been watching where I was going but I'm afraid I got distracted."

"By what, there's not much in this town to distract."

"Oh," The man smiled at her, "There's more than enough."

Anna swallowed as heat rose to her face. Before she could respond Mary came out the shop door.

"Anna, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mary." Anna soothed, pointing Mary to the man dwarfing the both of them, "This gentleman was kind enough to save me some embarrassment if my skirts had flown up."

"Thank you for preserving the modesty and dignity of my friend, sir." Mary shook the man's hand, "Might I know the name of my friend's preserver?"

"Bates. John Bates. I'm the new Deputy to Sheriff Carson."

"Oh," Mary eyed Deputy Bates up and down, "You do cut quite the imposing figure Deputy Bates."

"John, please."

"I'm afraid my father taught me how to respect the law sir. That means I address you by your position as its protector."

"And who might your father be?"

"Robert Crawley." Mary sighed, "No doubt you already met him. He's either asking a favor from Carson or he's trying to get his workers out of their nightly cells for work in the morning."

"I did meet him and he seems the right kind of man for the job he does."

"Unfortunately." Mary sighed, "And you, how do you like our little town?"

"It's smaller than I'm used to but no less exciting."

"And where are you used to, Deputy Bates?" Anna cut in, nudging Mary to the side. "Not anywhere else in Victoria surely?"

"Not Victoria, no, and nowhere else in New South Wales."

"Where then?" Mary pressed and Anna shot her a glare.

"Ireland. I lived in Belfast and worked as a copper there."

"And came all the way here to ward off bushrangers and suss out stray cattle?" Mary whistled, "I give you my deepest condolences Deputy Bates."

"It's the life I want now, Ms. Crawley."

"It's Mrs. Crawley, actually." Mary smiled, "My husband, who I've no doubt you'll meet the next time his workers need some defending from the drunks who decide to pick a fight, is Matthew Crawley."

"I have heard about him. Sheriff Carson thinks he's an upstanding individual worthy of admiration and respect."

"He is all that and more. I can promise you won't be disappointed when you meet him though I hope it's under better circumstances than I just described." Mary shook John's hand again, "It was a pleasure meeting you Deputy Bates. I do hope you come to one of my father's dinner parties. Lately it's only been family and Anna."

"I don't see how that could be a bad thing." Deputy Bates looked past Mary at Anna, who smiled to herself and looked down. Mary, as usually, had not noticed.

"It's just tired. But, as I said, please come at the first opportunity. I'd love to hear about Ireland and I know my mother could use you to convince my father to travel there for their anniversary."

"Anything I can do to be of assistance." Deputy Bates raised his hat as Mary went back inside her shop.

He turned to Anna, still frozen in place, and stretched his mouth to a shy smile. "I'm sorry but Mrs. Crawley only gave me your first name."

"Everyone only knows me by my first name Deputy Bates."

"Then if that's the case I must insist you call me John, to put us on equal footing." He stepped off the porch and noted their height difference, "Metaphorically speaking that is."

"Well, like Mary said, I too received an education that instructed me to address my superiors as 'sir' and 'ma'am' unless they had another appellation and to meet acquaintances by their respectful titles. Seeing as you are both my superior and my recent acquaintance I'll be addressing you as Deputy Bates or Mr. Bates, I'm afraid."

"If we're going to be formal and I have no say in the matter-"

"Afraid you don't," Anna smirked at him and Mr. Bates nodded his head, as if accepting this fact.

"Than I'd rather you call me Mr. Bates." He shrugged, "But that still puts me at a disadvantage."

"How so, Mr. Bates?"

"I don't know your last name."

"I'm not your superior."

"I believe you are more than likely my superior in a great many ways." He stopped and faced her, "More to the point, I never call a lady by an informal greeting unless invited or we've known one another long enough to justify that kind of friendliness."

"I'll ease your conscience, Mr. Bates, by letting you know I'm not a lady so there's no need to preserve any notions of that." Anna's mouth twitched up at the corner.

"You're a lady to me and I'm sure I'll never meet a finer one."

Anna felt her breath catch in her throat and coughed as if to dislodge it. "Mr. Bates you are possibly one of the most charming individuals I've ever met."

"I'll take that as a compliment," He reached for her hand and lifted it so gently Anna imagined it floated on its own, "With your surname."

"My students all call me 'Ms. Anna' Mr. Bates."

"But I'm not your student and I should set a good example of respect." His lips brushed over her hand and Anna suppressed the shivering tingle that vibrated from her hand through her whole body. "I am the deputy after all."

"Well," Anna tried to breath normally but her lungs seemed tighter than normal. "If we want to keep up your reputation then I guess you can call me 'Ms. Smith', Mr. Bates."

"Then it was a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Smith." Mr. Bates more firmly planted the kiss on the back of her hand before dropping it. "I do hope we can meet again sometime."

"So do I, Mr. Bates." Anna smiled up at him, "Though I'm afraid it could be a spell before that can happen in more than a random act of chance."

"Children keep you busy?"

"They can be a raucous bunch but…" Anna paused, "How do you know I care for children?"

"The first day I was here I saw you pass by the front of the Sheriff's office," Mr. Bates pointed toward the building. "I assumed since the children were of all ages and none of them looked like you that either you shepherd them from place to place or you're their teacher. You temperament convinces me you're the latter but I've no argument with the former."

"It's often one and the same I'm afraid." Anna walked toward the schoolhouse and Mr. Bates kept pace with her. "But they tend toward the obedient and deferent, most of the time."

"I imagine they would."

"What makes you say that, Mr. Bates?"

"I might've paid more attention in school myself if I had someone like you to teach me, Ms. Smith," Mr. Bates stopped, his face dropping a little as he hurried to backtrack his words, "If that's not too bold to say."

"Even if it is too bold to say I appreciate boldness, Mr. Bates and I rather took it as the compliment you intended." Anna laughed a little, "Though you seem intelligent enough to've learned in school."

"I learned more from reading than I ever did in school. I spent more time in the corner or taking a ruler to the palms than I ever did writing beautifully with chalk on a slate."

"Troublemaker?"

"My mother always said so."

"Let me guess," Anna stepped in front of him as they reached the schoolhouse steps, "Your mother said it with a sigh, bemoaning you were a boy and therefore too rambunctious for her house?"

"You seem to've met my mother, Ms. Smith."

"No, but I've met more than enough mothers." Anna waved a hand at the schoolhouse, "But, while your mother moaned your father always said you were a growing boy just trying to expend your energy?"

"I hope that's what he would've said. I never met him so I'll never know" Mr. Bates' voice lowered and now it was Anna's turn for her face to fall.

"Mr. Bates please forgive me, that was thoughtless."

"There was no way for you to know, Ms. Smith." Mr. Bates held up a hand. "I'm sure you speak from experience with the boys in your classes and their fathers saying that to you."

"Yes." Anna nodded, a little too enthusiastically, still feeling the lingering sense of awkwardness at misspeaking. "Mr. Bates I do trouble apologize for saying something that might-"

"If we were all too worried about offending someone else we might never speak at all Ms. Smith." Mr. Bates stepped to the side as a line of children started into the schoolhouse. "I'd rather fumble on a few words and risk an apology or two than worry so much that I say nothing at all and those around me are equally silent."

"Truly?"

"Truly. I'd rather argue at the top of my voice with someone for a day than sit in silence for a moment." Mr. Bates held a hand up toward Anna, "And I hope we don't share too many moments of silence."

"Sometimes silence can say so much more than words, Mr. Bates." Anna took his hand and stared into Mr. Bates eyes. The whole world hushed for a brief instant before a thunder of feet echoed from inside the schoolhouse.

Mr. Bates pulled his hat slightly off his head, "It was my honor to meet you Ms. Smith."

"As equally as it was mine to meet you, Mr. Bates." Anna watched him walk away before herding the straggling students into the schoolhouse. "Now who knows how to draw the letter 'F'?"


	3. The Woman from Snowy River

Anna tightened the strap, waiting a moment before driving her knee into her horse's belly. He exhaled and she finished pulling the strap until it buckled in place. She walked back to her horse's head and rubbed at it.

"How many times do you have to do that before you learn?" She patted his side and led him from the stable, straightening the blanket under the saddle before mounting in an easy motion. She leaned down, pulled the stirrup higher for her smaller frame and took the reins in both hands. "Ready?"

The horse only snorted in response, his breath fogging in the early morning but Anna was too alive to feel the cold. She trotted out to the edge of town and aimed her horse south toward the open trail. "Let her buck."

The horse reared slightly but Anna leaned forward with it and the horse tore off, hooves meeting the ground in a swiftly beat escape. They tore through the underbrush and took the road into the mountains, riding south in the breaking daylight. Anna steered the horse through the winding pathways, sometimes right on the edge of the cliffs, and back into the bush.

It was not until midday that her horse flagged slightly and she pulled him into a trot. They meandered over the mountains as Anna took in the scenery with deep breaths. This high up she could see for miles and basked in the silence peppered only with the scurrying of animals in the underbrush or the occasional bird shrieking from the sky.

When she stopped for the night, building her fire big enough to light her little camp until morning, Anna just sat staring into the flames. She heard her horse snort and immediately sat up straighter. Anna squinted into the darkness, waiting for her eyes to readjust when she saw someone leading a horse. Her hand slipped into her bag, pulling at a handle as she drew the coiled whip to use.

"No need for that Ms. Smith." Anna relaxed, dropping the whip on top of her bag as Mr. Bates led his horse to where Anna tied hers. "Sorry to drop in on unannounced you like this."

"I might be tempted to think you followed me, Mr. Bates." Anna stood, shaking his hand, "But judging by the state of you I don't think you did."

"Would I embarrass you too much if I admitted I got a little lost?" Mr. Bates cringed and Anna laughed.

"No. Here," She pointed to the spot next to her, "Show me how you got lost."

Mr. Bates sat next to her, pulling a worn map from his pocket and a compass. "I followed this trail after one of the miners suggested that bushrangers use this old route to raid the fringes of town."

"Which miner?"

"Tom Branson."

"Ah, that's your problem." Anna pulled out her own map, laying it next to Mr. Bates'. "Tom's not been anywhere outside of the traveled trails between Kiandra and Melbourne. If he gave you this map it's because he's never used it and doesn't know one trail from another."

"Am I to believe I've been 'had' Ms. Smith?"

"No, just took advice from the wrong person." Anna pointed to her map, "That trail washed out two winters ago and since it led to at least one death and a few injuries no one repaired it. They made this trail to replace it and connected it back to the main road."

"Cartographer Ms. Smith?"

"My father taught me how to use maps from the moment I could write my own name." Anna leaned back on a tree. "He insisted that if he'd raise me in the bush I needed to know how to leave it one day."

"And is Kiandra leaving the bush?"

Anna shrugged, "It's a step in the right direction. My mother wanted us to go back to Scarborough the minute my father landed us in Melbourne but she stuck with it until she got sick. Then he sent her back to England, promising we'd join her when he finished up his work for Mr. Crawley."

"And did he?"

"Didn't get the chance." Anna hugged her knees close, "My mother died on the voyage back and my father was shot by bushrangers two days before we'd scheduled to go back to get the boat at Melbourne."

"I'm sorry."

"It's the life here. It's rough and tumble and more often than not we bury those we love." Anna sniffed, "It either breaks you like a stubborn horse or you kick through it."

"I can guess what you did." Mr. Bates grinned at her and Anna scoffed out a laugh, nodding. "Why didn't you go back to England?"

"I didn't know one city from another there. I can't do more than point to them on a map with all the memories I have of our home there and I had responsibilities here. I wasn't going to go back just to see a grave and distant relations I didn't know. So I stayed."

"That's quite the accomplishment Ms. Smith." Mr. Bates sighed and then shot to his feet. Anna laughed, trying to suppress her guffaws as John realized it was only Anna's horse nuzzling him from behind. He pointed a finger at her, "It's not funny Ms. Smith."

"Oh it is." She tried to breathe, "Layl won't hurt you."

"You named your horse 'Leel'?"

"It means 'Night' in Arabic and it's spelled L-A-Y-L." Anna clicked her teeth for her horse and he nuzzled at her as she pulled an apple from her bag. He bit for it and she fed it to him. "My father won him as a colt from an Arabian man who came to Melbourne wanting to breed some of his mares with the wild Brombies here."

"You're father a card player?"

"Horse racer." Anna clicked at the horse, sending him away from her, "He raised most of the racing horses Mr. Crawley uses and used to drove for him."

"Drove?"

"Cattle driving. Cattle don't make it to beef in Kiandra. You have to take them to Melbourne for that." Anna reclined, closing her eyes to enjoy the fire, "I'd stay with the Crawleys when I was younger but when I got older my father agreed to let me come with him on a few droves once my mother realized she couldn't stop me."

"Quite the education I'd assume."

"It was." Anna giggled, "It'd surprise you how fast the men in camp forget you're a woman when you drive as well as they do."

"I imagine they said things your mother wouldn't approve of."

"My father didn't either when he learned I taught them to Mary." Anna shuddered, "He never let me drive with him again because it meant I wouldn't be lady enough to get married."

"I don't believe making a woman less capable make her an attractive marriage prospect."

"And what do you believe determines that?"

Mr. Bates took a moment before blowing out a stream of air, "Temperament, attitude, the way she treats those who she doesn't have to treat well, and how she carries herself when she thinks no one's looking."

"You seem to've given this a lot of thought Mr. Bates."

"When you're married you tend to think a lot about what drew you to the person you married."

Anna did not respond, staring into the fire. She pursed her lips, sucking the inside of one cheek before finally finding something to say, "So you're married, Mr. Bates?"

"I was. In Ireland."

"She didn't want to make the trip?"

"More that she couldn't make the trip." Mr. Bates' voice was barely a whisper, "She's passed on."

"Mr. Bates I'm so sorry."

"Don't think less of me, Ms. Smith," Mr. Bates faced Anna, "But I'm not. Her death freed me and led to an opportunity I didn't think I'd have again."

Anna swallowed, "I'm not sure I understand."

"I wasn't happy, married to my wife. She didn't make me happy, I didn't make her happy, and we both only succeeded in making one another miserable. In the end I was a drunk and she was violent. Her death gave me the chance to find myself again."

"And have you? Found yourself, I mean?"

"I believe I have. A little bit anyway."

"Then I'll assume you like it here."

Mr. Bates nodded, "There's a quiet here I never found in Ireland. Here I can find peace and put all that behind me."

"How'd she die?"

"That's a story for another time." Mr. Bates pointed to his horse, "I didn't expect to get myself lost out here in the dark so I'm a little underprepared as far as sleeping arrangements go."

"We're in the bush, Mr. Bates." Anna stood, rolling out her saddle blanket, "There's not much in the way of preparation."

Mr. Bates just stood, his face a scrunch of confusion that almost had Anna laughing again at the naiveté of this man who had seen so much in the world and yet had so much to learn. Anna pointed to the blanket and laid herself close to the fire. When Mr. Bates did not move she snapped her fingers at him and spoke.

"On the blanket Mr. Bates."

"But-"

"But nothing you might freeze sitting all on your own somewhere and if you don't freeze you'll wake up bloody uncomfortable." Anna patted the spot next to her, "Get as comfortable as you can. I warn you, the ground is unforgiving but at least it's reliable."

Mr. Bates shuffled closer, laying himself out as though the ground where an ice-covered lake and he might fall in. Anna waited for him to lay down before pulling him closer to her. She made herself comfortable with him at her back and sighed.

"See Mr. Bates, comfortable."

"I don't know if I'd say the same."

Anna twisted to look at him over her shoulder, "If you stopped being so stiff you might find yourself relaxing enough to sleep."

"I don't usually sleep on the ground with women."

"Is it that you don't usually sleep on the ground or you don't usually sleep with women?"

"I- well, I- what I meant was-"

Anna waited a beat before snickering at Mr. Bates, "I'm having you on Mr. Bates. I don't believe you're anything but honorable."

"Thank you Ms. Smith and it's a no, to both questions."

"Well don't let it trouble you. I promise I'm nothing but the picture of propriety." Anna shifted back to face the fire, "Goodnight Mr. Bates."

"Goodnight Ms. Smith."

* * *

Anna woke up wrapped next to something warm. She opened her eyes, blinking in the early morning and squinted at the print on the shirt in front of her face. She worked herself back slightly, slipping from the thick arms, and remembered the night before.

She stood carefully, trying not to disturb Mr. Bates as he shifted. The fire died down slightly and Anna took a few moments to coax it back to life before looking back at Mr. Bates. His face looked younger when he slept, like the lines that covered his face in the daylight, faded when he didn't think about what etched them there. He breathed evenly as if putting himself in sync with the world.

Anna walked around him, clicking for her horse. He walked over her, nudging her arm with his nose. She rubbed at him, scratching under his chin, and dug in her bag for his breakfast. He took the apples from her hand and she patted his side as he walked away, meandering through the trees.

"He responds well to you."

Anna turned to see Mr. Bates blinking at her. She scanned over him and smirked, "You seem to respond well to me too Mr. Bates."

His face went red faster than a setting sun and turned away from her. Anna laughed and stepped toward him, putting a hand on his arm, "I'm not offended. It's nothing I haven't seen before Mr. Bates."

"That doesn't matter, Ms. Smith. It's not very gentlemanly of me."

"Not sure I want someone who's always a gentleman." Anna ducked to pick up her things, brushing the saddle blanket to clear it of detritus before folding it to the side. "Some women need someone with passion who press an advantage."

"Is that what you want Ms. Smith?" Mr. Bates stepped closer as Anna picked up her whip, coiling it in her hands. "Someone who gives you passion?"

"I'm a woman of the bush, Mr. Bates. I may teach at the school and walk around wearing the same skirts as every other lady in town but my life isn't meant to be lived in houses all squashed together as people desperately try to get all the latest fashions that are already half a year behind."

"Are you out here, in the bush, to prove who you are, Ms. Smith?"

"No," Anna shook the whip out, shaking the coils loose. "I'm going to Snowy River. I own a plot of land there and a friend of mine and her husband look after it while I'm in Kiandra most of the year."

"Snowy River?"

"Yes." Anna snapped the whip and the crack echoed through the trees. Mr. Bates jumped a little as Anna walked past him, picked up the snake, and tossed it on the fire. "It was my father's but once he died it became mine. I breed horses there."

"You breed horses, you drive cattle, you teach school, and you do it all wearing a skirt." Mr. Bates dusted off his hat, "If my hat wasn't already off I'd doff it to you."

"That's very flattering." Anna curtsied to him, "Not many men like it when they hear what I do."

"Then they're not worth your time."

"What if they're passionate?" Anna picked up a stick and poked at the snake on the fire as she coiled her whip back up and strapped it to her horse's saddle. "Men of the bush tend may not like my strength but they've got the spirit for it. They tend toward the wild but at least they're not afraid to take what they want."

"Do you think I'm afraid to take what I want, Ms. Smith?"

Anna faced Mr. Bates and put her hands out as though gesturing to the air, "I don't know enough about you to say for sure, Mr. Bates, but you strike me as a very patient, diligent man. I very much doubt you charge bull headed into anything."

"And I may not know you very well Ms. Smith," Mr. Bates stepped toward her and Anna step unconsciously backward. Neither stopped until her back was to a tree and he was within a hair of touching her, "But I think you like surprises. Wild bush men passionately taking what they are want are what you've resigned yourself to want because the boring townspeople would drive you to drink."

"Would they?"

"Fancy boys dressed in suits they never want splattered with mud are of as much use to you as a bustle." Mr. Bates lifted a finger and just barely ran it down Anna's cheek. "And men with no impulse control would have you taking your horse and yourself over a cliff because they can't stay constant."

"Then-" Anna cleared her throat as his finger traced down her neck, "What do you suggest, Mr. Bates?"

"Someone who has both. Someone whose passion boils just under the surface and, when given the right moment, would only show it to you. Someone who sparks the fires in your mind and your soul."

"A poet on horseback then?" Anna gained a little control over herself and sidestepped Mr. Bates, "When you find one, please let him know where to find me."

She went to walk away but felt a hand grab hers. It yanked her back, but not with undue force. Anna's hands flew up to collide with Mr. Bates' chest and the air rushed out of her as he covered her lips with his.

Never in Anna May Smith's life did she want someone to continue something so badly. Her hands, once passive on his chest, grabbed at the back of Mr. Bates' neck and she molded her body around him as much as possible. He had one hand to the side of her face and the other at her waist, holding her in the perfect position. And for a moment it was perfect.

When he ran his tongue over the seam of her lips and Anna opened as invitation she realized how wrong she was. This was perfect. The feeling of him all around her, kissing her with more energy than most men showed her in their entire lives, and holding her both tenderly and firmly had Anna melting in his arms. If not for the tree behind her he would have been holding her up all on his own.

Mr. Bates broke away a moment but Anna kept her hands on his neck. They both breathed hard, their chests rising and falling in a cadence similar to running hooves. After a moment he went to move but she kept her hands firm.

"I don't think I'm through Mr. Bates."

She pulled him down for another kiss and this time surprised him as she drove into his mouth. His hand at her cheek moved to her back, stroking through her jacket, and Anna shivered. One of her hands risked moving lower to where she felt him pressing into her stomach as her leg rose to his hip.

Before she could do anything he pulled back. She went to speak but he placed a finger over her mouth. "I'm sure you came out here for a reason and I don't want to delay you any further."

"What if I want to be delayed, Mr. Bates?"

Anna tried to run her hands down his chest but he stopped her. He pulled both hands up to his mouth, kissing them reverently, before putting them back down. "If I can anticipate what you're thinking, Ms. Smith, I don't want that."

"You don't?" Anna raised an eyebrow. "I think you're at odds with yourself, Mr. Bates because a moment ago you seemed very sure you wanted that. At least the part of you I could feel did."

"No that's not-" He sighed, "I mean I wouldn't want that here."

"No one could hear us."

"That's not a worry to me." His voice lowered and Anna felt the heat rise in her cheeks, "I'd want people to hear you."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"You're worth far too much to me for a tumble in the dirt." He took one of her hands, tracing along it with his fingers. "I'd want you somewhere I can worship you, show you the adoration you deserve, and drive you mad without having to worry that a snake will attack you in the middle of it all."

Anna snorted, "I see your point."

"Besides," Mr. Bates chuckled, "You won't even call me 'John'. I'd find it very hard to love someone the way I intend to love you when they insist on calling me 'Mr. Bates'."

"Then we should agree that, in private, we're John and Anna to one another." Anna held out her hand, "Is that acceptable to you?"

John dodged her hand and kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear. "More than, Anna."

She shivered, "You'd better get yourself back to Kiandra before they send a search party… or before I have my way with you here anyway."

"I will" John whistled for his horse, "How much farther to Snowy River for you?"

"About half a day's ride. I'll be there for a few days and be back in Kiandra in time for Sunday services."

"I'm sure I've a lot I'll need to ask forgiveness for." John mounted his horse, "Because I won't be able to stop thinking about you."

"Mr. Bates, you are making it harder and harder for me."

"I believe that's something I should say to you, Ms. Smith." John smiled, "I'll see you in church."

Anna watched him ride off through the trees and smiled to herself, rubbing Layl. "What are we going to do about that man?"

Her horse only blustered.


	4. High Noon

John pushed open the doors to the bar and shook his head before dodging out of the way as a brawling pair tumbled out the door. As he moved past a man raising a broken bottle over his head, John plucked the bottle from his grasp before grabbing the man's collar and forcing him to a seat. John set the bottle on the bar, ducked an errant punch, and pushed a swaying brawler into a table. The table flipped and deposited the man on the floor, snoring.

Shifting through the other arguers and flying fists John finally reached the pair at the center. He locked his hand around the wrist of Thomas Barrow, mid-punch, and forced him back into an empty chair before slipping an arm under Tom Branson's directed thrust. John clasped his hands behind Branson's head, Branson's arms trapped in the crooks of John's elbows, and slipped a leg in front of Branson to force him on his knees.

"Gentlemen I was told you're both educated men so please explain why you're knuckles are bloodying up this establishment."

"Mr. Branson had the audacity to insult my character." Thomas stood, brushing his hair back into place, a bruise forming on his chin and a matching one around his eye.

"Tosser thought I gave a damn about his hair and when I said, politely, that I didn't he insulted my background." Branson relaxed in John's grip and John released him. "Called me a Bog-Trotter."

"He called me a Charlie." Thomas's hand trembled slightly and John shook his head.

"Please don't tell me that you started a fistfight with name-calling?" John raised an eyebrow as Branson sucked the inside of his cheek, rubbing at a spot on his jaw. Thomas did not meet John's eyes. "I thought we were adults here gentlemen."

"Not sure you could apply the word 'gentleman' to a fumblin' Dublin." Thomas sneered and John ducked as Branson tackled Thomas to the floor.

He tried to pull them apart but Branson's fists were a fury now and it was all Thomas could do to dodge them, tripping himself out the door. John sighed, following them to the yard where a crowd gathered to watch Branson beat Thomas into the mud. John wrapped his arms around Branson's waist, pulling him from his seated position on Thomas's chest, and hauled him backward.

"Mr. Branson you calm down or I'll put you down."

But Branson was all red eyes and take-no-prisoners. John dodged a fist and cracked Branson right between the eyes. Branson's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell straight backward, legs sprawling as he hit the ground. John straightened his coat and turned to a standing, thought swaying, Thomas.

"Mr. Barrow-"

"Serves the McChigger right." Thomas tried to spit but John landed his knuckles in Thomas's face. He heard the crunch of the bone in Thomas's nose as Thomas crumpled to the mud in front of him.

John stood between the two unconscious men, the sounds from inside of a shrill voice barking orders for the mess to get clean was soon drown out by the sounds of raucous singing that always follows blood-pumping fistfights.

"Did you learn that in Ireland?"

John looked up and smiled, shaking out his throbbing hand, "Melbourne actually."

Anna dismounted her horse and pointed to the two men, "As strong as I think you are, Mr. Bates, I doubt you can carry the both to the cell you have here."

"Are you offering to lift one?" John got his arms under Thomas's armpits and lifted the moaning man.

"No but Layl can." Anna clicked at her horse and it knelt enough for John to sling Thomas over the saddle before dipping to lift Branson over his shoulders. "I guess I came back at the right time."

"You came back at the perfect time Ms. Smith." John smiled at her again, feeling like his cheeks might crack with the effort but was wiling to endure it. "How was your place?"

"Gwen's taken such good care of it. If I was less attached to it I'd sell it to her since that's what her husband wants but I can't part with it." Anna shrugged, "Mary thinks I'm being selfish but I won't let it go."

"Then why don't you stay there instead of living here?"

"I worry about the people I'd leave behind." Anna pulled Layl to a stop outside the Sheriff's office as John walked up the stairs and opened the door. "Each year I tell myself I'll go when my students finish for the year but there's always a pair of eyes that begs me to stay and I can never say no."

"What color will those eyes be this year Ms. Smith?"

John did not give her time to answer as he worked Branson and himself through the door of the office. He maneuvered carefully around the furniture to the cell, swinging the door open to drop Branson on the cot. When he turned around Anna stood there.

"What color would you like them to be, Mr. Bates?"

"I thought," John ran a finger along her collarbone and watched her shiver slightly, "You'd call me 'John' in private?"

"Even if Mr. Branson is unconscious," Anna nodded to the snoring body on the cot, "He's still a person and when I say your name I want you all to myself."

John coughed as Anna went to a stool, sitting down before waving to the door. "I think you need to move the body off my horse."

John hurried outside, lifting Thomas off Layl as Sheriff Carson rode up. "Deputy Bates what is this?"

"A little bar brawl. I'm hoping a night in here will dry them both out Sheriff Carson." John worked back inside, dumping Thomas on the other cot before locking the door.

"Is that wise, leaving them in there together?" Anna pointed to the cell but before John could answer Sheriff Carson entered and she jumped to her feet. "How lovely to see you Sheriff Carson."

"And you, Ms. Smith, how are the children?"

"Excellent. They're excited for summer holiday and a few of them are sitting exams next week when Mrs. Hughes comes from Melbourne. She's been very interested in their progress since she moved to the college there."

"It'll be nice to have her back in Kiandra." Sheriff Carson shuffled in place and John raised an eyebrow at Anna's little smirk. "Do you have anything planned for her visit?"

"Unfortunately I'm not able to host her this year since my cottage took water damage when my roof leaked. I've meant to repair it but with so much going on I haven't the time." Anna bit her lip, "She could always stay at Ms. O'Brien's establishment. They rent rooms."

"Mrs. Hughes stay in a hired room?" Sheriff Carson blustered, "I think that's highly inappropriate."

"She's not a dignitary, Sheriff." John stepped forward but Sheriff Carson held up a hand.

"Deputy Bates I know you haven't been here long but we treat all guests like dignitaries and Mrs. Hughes was one of the finest teachers in the district. It'd be shameful for us to do anything less than give her the best." Sheriff Carson straightened, pulling at the end of his coat like he was removing wrinkles from a dinner jacket, "I'll ask Mr. Crawley is he'll host her. It'd be an honor for them and for Mrs. Hughes."

"You could host her Sheriff." Anna ventured, "She'd be closer to the school house and it'd not put anyone out of their way."

"Well- I- That's-" Sheriff Carson finally found his train of thought, "I'll take that into consideration, Ms. Smith."

"Just a thought, Sheriff." Anna nodded to him, "Could I request Deputy Bates walk me home. It's late, I've just come from Snowy River, and-"

"Of course he can. That's his job." Sheriff Carson turned to John, "Will you please see Ms. Smith home before you check that Ms. O'Brien's bar was not completely ruined in the brawl?"

"I'm happy to, Sheriff." John waved to the door, "Ms. Smith?"

Anna left the office with John on her heels. He waited to the side as she unhitched Layl and mounted. She looked down at him and John raised an eyebrow.

"You asked if I could walk you home."

"That'd take a long time since I don't live in town."

"How far away do you live, Ms. Smith?"

"A ways." She leaned down toward him, "You're not afraid of the dark are you?"

"Hardly." John took the reins for his own horse and swung into the saddle before reaching for a lantern, "Don't worry Ms. Smith, I won't allow anything to happen to you."

"That's a shame." She sighed, "I was so hoping you would."

John grinned and followed as she trotted out of town.

They worked into the hills and Anna led them down a little gully. The trail switch backed before leveling out in full view of a waterfall. John whistled at the sight, catching the last rays of light and burning the water red. "I can see why leaving would be difficult for you Ms. Smith."

"It's one of the Crawley's properties." Anna halted her horse just in front of the house and dismounted. "They rent it to me in exchange for the work I do on their ranch."

"What do you do?" John adjusted in his saddle to see the little stable behind the house where Anna led her horse, unbuckling the saddle as she went.

"I help break their horses." She looked back over her shoulder at him, "Are you going to stay up there?"

"I have to get back and see to Ms. O'Brien's bar." John jerked a thumb behind him, "Make sure there's not too much damage."

"Ms. O'Brien's little place has seen far worse." Anna scoffed, setting the saddle to the side and pulling the blanket off.

"Still need to make sure it's alright."

Anna sighed, "Help me brush down Layl at the very least. You did use him as a beast of burden."

"I thought that was an offer out of the kindness of your heart?" John's lip twitched upward as he landed on the ground, pulling his horse to tie it to the post outside Anna's little cottage. "Am I to believe you're mercenary now?"

"Aren't we all… John?" She winked and ducked into the stable.

John followed her, blinking a bit in the shadows before he felt a pair of hands on his neck. He barely had time to get a proper stance as Anna pulled his head down to her lips. She teased her tongue along the edge of his lips until he opened and she forced her way inside.

With little by way of light John moved to get Anna's back to the wall and held her there, his hands on her hips. She had control of their kiss but John moved his hands down her sides to hold just at the waist. When she tried to maneuver him to a more comfortable position he lifted her and moved his hands under her thighs. She moaned in the brief moment his hands moved over her backside and John risked another brush past just to have her give the same response.

Anna wrapped her legs around his waist, constricted slightly by her skirt, but John pushed that out of the way enough to get as close to her as he could. One of her hands kept a firm grip at the back of his neck and the other moved to his chest, sliding toward his buttons. Even if he had the power to stop her John knew he would not as she popped the buttons, enough to work her hand inside. Now it was his turn to groan.

She raked her fingers over his skin, leaving him tingling and responding by bringing one hand up to her neck. He broke their kiss and used his hand to expose the underside of her chin to his mouth. John sucked his way around to her ear, biting it enough to leave her gasping, and worked back down to her collar. He bit down gently and she moved against him, rubbing just below his belt as her hand at his neck held him where he was.

John's hand at Anna's thigh shifted up, under her bunched skirt, and ran over her bloomers. She shifted, trying to regain her hold on his lips, but instead he used his other hand to pop the buttons on her blouse. His lips followed the progress until he reached the top of her breasts, pushed toward him by her corset.

He paused, tilting his head up enough to see Anna's face. She stared down at him with dark eyes before grabbing his hand on her leg. He felt her hand, through the fabric of her skirt, as she pushed it toward her back. "Don't stop now John. We've only just started."

John worked his hands in tandem as he kissed and licked over the top of her breasts. His hand at her back moved down to squeeze at her ass while his other hand stroked over her other leg. She keened and moved against him, her own hands working his shirt all the way open before one of her hands flipped the catch on his belt.

That was the moment John stopped. He stepped back, lowering Anna to the ground, and put up his hands. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I-" John hung his head, "I can't risk your reputation this way Ms. Smith."

"You think this is a risk to my reputation?" Anna folded her arms over her chest, completely oblivious to her open blouse. "I invited you, John."

"Sheriff Carson knows I escorted you here and there are probably others who know I escorted you out of town. They'll assume-"

"Assume that you had your way with me?" Anna laughed but it was not kind, "Even if that's what I wanted?"

"I don't want to damage your reputation, Ms. Smith."

"It'd be a little late to save my reputation now, Mr. Bates, since I'm already a fallen woman."

"Ms. Smith I-"

"No, you're right Mr. Bates," Anna buttoned up her blouse, "I don't know what I was thinking, inviting you here. You've an image to protect and since you think I do as well then I suppose this is goodnight."

"Anna -"

"Goodnight, Mr. Bates. I hope your ride back to town is safe." Anna turned on her heel and walked toward her cottage, slamming the door.

John stood in her stable, shirt still open and belt hanging from the loops on his trousers, not sure what just happened.

* * *

John unlocked the cell door and stood to the side as Branson walked out, holding his head.

"If I'd known you were a fighter I'd never have swung at you Mr. Bates." Branson put a hand on John's shoulder, "You pack a hell of a punch."

"It's what I learned fighting in Belfast." John pointed to the door, "Mr. Crawley's expecting you at work."

"After I brawled with his manager?" Branson glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping Thomas, "Not sure he wants me back."

"Mr. Crawley understands that what takes place in your off hours is your business as long as you still work well in your on hours." John leaned forward, lowering his voice, "Between you and me, I think he gets a bit tickled when someone takes the stuffing out of Mr. Barrow."

"I know I do." Branson nodded to John, "Thank you, again, Mr. Bates."

"My pleasure Mr. Branson."

John watched him leave the office before standing over Thomas. He shook the man's shoulder but he did not move. He tried again, adding a little more pressure, but Thomas still did not budge, Finally John kicked the bottom of the cot and yelled, "On your feet sailor."

Thomas was up so fast John had to step back to avoid Thomas's flailing fists. John dodged them, pinning them to Thomas's sides as the other man calmed down. He released a moment later and pointed to the door. "You're free to go."

"What about Branson?"

"He's already left for work."

"He won't be there long if I've anything to say about it." Thomas grumbled then touched his swollen and tender nose. "What did you do to me?"

"I fixed your nose while you were unconscious." John reached over to the desk and grabbed a piece of meat, "I'd hold this over your face as much as you can, stop the swelling. That and an onion."

Thomas sneered at the meat, "I don't need help from you."

"Then don't take it, makes no difference to me." John dropped the meat on the plate and went back to his desk, "You're free to leave Mr. Barrow."

"You think you're all high and mighty, coming here to bring law and order." Thomas stalked around the desk and John looked up at the other man, "But I know who you really are. What you've really done."

"Other than leave you laying in the mud I'm not sure what you mean." John sat, "But if you want to waste time enlightening me I don't have any other plans for my morning."

"You think I'd just let lie after what you did to me your first day here?"

"Let lie about what, Mr. Barrow?"

"What really happened to you in Belfast. Why you really came all the way to Kiandra." Thomas smiled, exposing his perfect teeth as John shook his head.

"You don't know anything about me Mr. Barrow."

"Oh?" Thomas stepped back, "I know about your wife and her involvement with the Carlisles."

John felt his blood run cold and clenched his jaw, trying not to show his reaction. But Thomas must have seen the twitch because his self-satisfied-smirk grew wider. "That's right. I know why you left Ireland and I don't care who I tell about it."

"Mr. Barrow," John stood, towering over the other man just enough to have him step backward and his sneer to waver. "If you think I'm afraid of you or what you know about my deceased wife then go ahead and tell everyone but I promise you that you'll regret taking action against me."

"Not as much as you will." Thomas went to the door, "I'll have you watching over your shoulder every minute. You'll live in fear of me."

"A lion doesn't fear sheep, Mr. Barrow." John pointed to the door, "Now get out before I kick your sorry, buggering ass out the door myself."

Thomas snorted and left, slamming the door behind him.


	5. The Way West

John dismounted and nodded to the twitching man who bowed to him. "Evening."

"You must be Deputy Bates," The man bowed again and John stretched his jaw, not sure how to react to this overly excitable individual, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you Mr.?"

"Moseley. Just call me Moseley." He laughed in a way that had John trying to chuckle along but he just stretched his mouth. "I'm the Crawley's butler."

"Not a local I take it?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Moseley laughed again and John went to tie the reins of his horse to the post. "No, I'll take you through the front and one of the stable boys'll take him around the back. Don't want him to get hungry while he waits do we?"

"It's a she and I guess not." John gave the reins to the man jogging over, "She likes fresh oats if you have them."

"I can find them for her." The man brushed at John's horse, "She's beautiful."

"Yes she is." John extended a hand, "I'm John Bates."

"I've heard all about the Deputy who punched out Mr. Barrow sir." The younger man laughed, "It's all Mr. Crawley talks about."

"I hope not." John grimaced but the other man waved him off.

"He thinks it's all good fun. I'm Andy, by the way."

John shook Andy's hand before rubbing at his horse's neck, "Nice to meet you. This is Ethel and she can be a little flirty so keep her away from any of the stallions."

"Can do sir."

John watched Andy lead Ethel away before turning to Moseley. Moseley just twitched and patted at the hair sparsely populating the top of his head.

"Shall we?"

John followed Moseley inside, removing his hat and handing it to Moseley as the man finished stripping John of his coat before John even realized. He waited a moment as Moseley led him past a grand staircase to a set of double doors. He opened them and stepped to the side so John could enter.

Stepping inside John was immediately taken by the hand and had to brace himself as Robert Crawley vigorously shook the appendage in his grip. "So pleased you could make it. I thought you might be busy since Carson's settling Mrs. Hughes in."

"He told me I wasn't to miss this under any circumstances." John looked around the brightly light and very brightly decorated room. "Apparently you have a lovely collection of silver that he's envious of."

"No, my wife has a collection of silver. I have the land she keeps it on." Robert turned John to the corner as a woman with dark hair and blue eyes approached, "And here is my lovely wife, Cora."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Crawley." John shook her hand as the woman smiled at him.

"Oh, please call me Cora. Mrs. Crawley is Matthew's mother." Cora put a hand on John's shoulder, "And we're happy Sheriff Carson finally has some help. He's been all but over a barrel since Deputy Laing left."

"Where to?"

"Transferred to Melbourne after a rough go of it." Cora made a face, "The bushrangers got to him and beat him pretty badly. It took him a few weeks to fully recover and even then they said he'd break down at a moment's notice."

"I've seen some men do that when confronted with horrible things they can't quite get over." John nodded, "It's not as uncommon as people would have you believe."

"He was a sweet man," Cora sighed, "I just wish it'd worked out better between him and Ms. O'Brien before he left. Have you met Ms. O'Brien?"

"I broke up a fight in her bar the other night." John smiled, "She's made for this place."

"Some people really are." Cora smiled and pointed just over John's shoulder, "And here she is with Mr. Barrow. I'm so glad you both could make it."

Cora pushed past John as Robert leaned over to whisper in John's ear, "I wish she hadn't invited Barrow because then you could tell us how it all happened the other night. Now Cora'll want me to be nice and respectful."

"I suspect she will." John turned to see Mary entering from another door. "Mama can be very particular about those sorts of things."

"Which things?" John felt a little lost.

"Social graces." Mary looked around the room, "It seems I'll be the only daughter here tonight so you'll just have to deal with me and Matthew I'm afraid."

"Should that make me afraid?"

"It makes other people afraid." Mary shook John's hand, "How are you Mr. Bates."

"Well enough. Still adjusting but I like the work and I like Kiandra."

"And Kiandra seems to like you." Mary motioned for a blonde man, appearing a little more hesitantly from the same doorway Mary used, "This is Matthew, my husband."

"Pleasure." John shook Matthew's hand, pleased by the firm return of his grip. "I've heard you're the man to speak to if I ever have problems with the Chinese miners."

"That's me." Matthew smiled, "Though I figure if you have problems with them then it's already too late for me eh?"

"It's never too late to talk things out."

"Well said Mr. Bates." John turned to see Anna join them, kissing Mary on the cheek before continuing. "Though conversation isn't always the right course of action. Sometime we just have to see something through to the end."

"I supposed you're right, Ms. Smith."

"Because some people know what they want and chase after it while others just wait for the answer to hit them on the head."

"I suspect some do, yes."

"And I suspect there's something more to this." Mary muttered into her glass.

John went to speak but a gong sounded in the house and Robert ushered them through the door to a dinning table. They took their seats, John across from Anna and next to Cora, as a short woman and a very mousey girl worked to cater covered dishes around the table using a wheeled cart.

"I hope you've prepared a surprise for our new Deputy Mrs. Patmore." Cora put a hand on John's shoulder, "She's the best cook you'll find in any of the colonies."

"Then I hope braised rabbit is enough of a surprise." Mrs. Patmore glared at John, "Do you like fine cuisine Mr. Bates?"

"Can't say I've ever been in a position to afford it, Mrs. Patmore."

"Good, then you won't have to compare it to what you're eating right now." She laughed and wheeled her small cart away. "Snap to it Daisy we haven't got all night to dawdle."

"Yes Mrs. Patmore." The girl ran after Mrs. Patmore, keeping her eyes to the floor and her head down.

"So where are my sisters Papa," Mary spoke, one of her hands on her husband's, "I'm sure Mr. Bates would like to know where the rest of your family is."

"Edith's in Melbourne working at the paper." Cora answered.

"Yes," Mary drawled, "The first female editor. How exotic."

"Mary, be kind." Cora spoke to John with her next words, "She lives there with her daughter, Marigold, and her husband Bertie."

"Not her first husband. He's lost somewhere in the northern bush." Mary interjected and John saw Robert scowl, "The famous explorer Michael Gregson never made it back from his trip to circumvent the continent. I'm sure you read the papers about that."

"I did see something talking about a famous explorer going missing but I wasn't aware he was married. The article never said, as far as I remember." John turned to his meal.

"Oh yes. For all of a week before he decided to take his trip." Mary sniffed, "I guess marriage to Edith wasn't enough to keep him planted. Or it was what drove him away."

"Mary that's quite enough." Robert shot her a look and John saw Matthew's hand grab Mary's. She scowled at him but he shook his head and she settled back in her chair, temporarily silenced.

"What about Sybil?" Anna leaned around Robert, "I hear she finished her course in Melbourne."

"She comes back next week to work in the hospital. My mother's excited to get this new set of graduates. She thinks Sybil'll bring a lot to the hospital." Matthew focused on John, "My mother trained as a nurse before Crimea."

"That's quite an achievement. Crimea broke a few people and I imagine being a nurse there was difficult."

"No more difficult than your work in Belfast, Deputy Bates." Thomas pulled his lips back into what John was sure Thomas thought resembled a smile but just looked like someone stretched his face sideways.

"Not sure what you mean."

"In Belfast. Dealing with all those irritable Irish and the Carlisles." Thomas kept his face straight but John flexed his jaw. "Must've been difficult for you."

"You faced off with the Carlisles?" Mary leaned forward from her seat around her mother, "What was it like?"

"Difficult but we made headway and eventually closed the case where they were concerned." John bent back to his food, "We put Richard Carlisle behind bars and that's all I really remember about it."

"But you didn't arrest him until after he took something of value from you." Ms. O'Brien, speaking for the first time directly to John, set down her fork, "I heard your wife was killed in the final scuffle."

John nodded, "She was."

"Whatever was your wife doing there?" Cora's voice sounded horrified and John cleared his throat.

"She-"

"She was part of their gang, wasn't she?" Thomas made it sound like a question but John could see the insincere concern on his face, "Your wife was a key member of their movements in Belfast."

"As it happened she was."

"Must've made you the embarrassment of your department to have a wife who knew all their moves because you told them to her." Ms. O'Brien sipped at her glass, "Can't imagine how you convinced them to let you stay."

"My captain was understanding of the situation." John managed, his knuckles white on his silverware. "I resigned without a mark on my record."

"Still, watching your wife die on the same night your partner was killed," Thomas shook his head, "That's got to wear on a person."

"Obviously if you keep banging on about it I'm sure it will." Mary snapped at Thomas, "I believe the adage is that those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. You never know who'll come in the broken back door."

"Mary!" Cora's face went white with mortification, "That's uncalled for."

"I'd say so," Robert shifted in his seat, face the picture of discomfort, "I'm sure Mr. Barrow was just trying to suss out the situation. It never hurts to know a little about your local Deputy."

"No one likes secrets." Ms. O'Brien added, taking a bite off her fork.

"There's a difference between secret and private." Anna spoke for the first time, looking right at John. "I don't begrudge anyone who wants to start a new life somewhere and leave their past behind them."

"Maybe they should start it somewhere else or be ready for someone to dig that past up." Thomas muttered and John stood.

"I apologize, Mr. Barrow, for not telling you details about my life that do not concern you. Forgive me for being so selfish as to wish my life remain mine." He looked at Robert, "And I apologize but I forgot some work I still need to do in town before tomorrow. I hope you'll all excuse me."

"Deputy Bates-" Robert stood but John waved him down.

"I assure you, Mr. Crawley, this is business that needs my immediate attention." He pointed to his barely touched plate, "Please give my compliments to Mrs. Patmore. The food was delicious."

John nodded to the occupants of the table and left the room. He almost bowled over Mr. Moseley in the hallway as the man tried to get his coat and hat to him. John nodded his thanks, working his arms through the sleeves of his coat and securing his hat on his head before walking through the front door.

Whatever house Mr. Moseley ran for the Crawleys it was efficient since it was all of a minute before Andy brought Ethel around. John took the reins, managed a terse farewell, and mounted his horse. He turned her toward town and beat a hasty retreat.


	6. How the West Was Won

Anna squinted at the shape in the distance and smiled to herself before kicking her horse to a gallop. She pulled Layl alongside John's as he turned, the smile on his face not as expansive as past expressions. He grabbed at his hat, lifted it an inch or two, and nodded, "Ms. Smith."

"We're alone out here," She spread her arms at the empty hilltop around them, "I think you can call me 'Anna'."

"I'd rather not risk the impropriety."

Anna took a breath, "If you're worried about what I may think about you after what Mr. Barrow and Ms. O'Brien said the other night-"

"Ms. Smith," John held up a hand, "What you may or may not think about me after the other night is really the least of my concerns. Whether or not you believe what they said is also not my business. I don't care either way."

"You obviously do, Mr. Bates, or you wouldn't be so defensive about it?" Anna waited but he had no answer. "I don't believe what they said and even if there's a grain of truth in their barrage it hardly matters. Our past is past."

"Is your past in the past?" John's jaw tightened slightly, "Because I don't think you're as free of whatever happened to you as you'd like to be."

"If you're referring to our interrupted snog in my stables then you're right, it's not." Anna used the saddle horn to balance herself as she leaned toward him, "But I'm not going to let it stop me getting what I want."

"And what do you want, Ms. Smith."

"I'd have thought my actions in my stables made my intentions rather clear, Mr. Bates." Anna bit out, "I wasn't subtle or shy. I want you but you're the one who stopped me."

"I said I didn't want to risk your reputation."

"It's already risked, Mr. Bates." Anna ran her tongue over her teeth. "It's the reason I stay in Kiandra and not in Snowy River."

"Ms. Smith I won't press-"

"I was attacked." Anna focused on a scraggly tree in the distance, bent in multiple directions as if it never made up its mind about which way it wanted to grow. "Shortly after my father died I was alone, in the house, when bushrangers came. They destroyed my winter larder, ransacked my barn, and tried to take Layl from me but he kicked two of them unconscious and trampled another one so badly he died of his injuries."

Anna swallowed, "I shot two of them but a third got me before I could reload and knocked me to the ground. I don't remember what happened next, and people tell me that's a good thing, but what I do know is Gwen and her husband found me a day later. I was caked in dry blood and my clothes were in tatters. They'd pillaged my house and left me to die.

"Gwen and her husband nursed me back to health for the next few weeks but I'd wake up with nightmares for a month. That's when Mary invited me for a visit. I never really went back after that. I couldn't bear to live alone there. Not when every shadow had me jumping or clawing for a gun."

Anna coughed, trying to clear her throat, "And that's why it doesn't matter about my reputation. It's already in shambles. People in Snowy River thought I was damaged goods, even though they knew it was bushrangers. I'd been stepping out with a gentleman at the time and he quickly found excuses to no longer see me. I was alone and abandoned."

She blinked, trying to get rid of her tears when a hand covered hers on the saddle horn. Anna traced the line of the arm to John's face, "Anna, why didn't you just tell me this then?"

"Because it's shameful. Being used and tossed aside like that left me spoiled forever." Anna used her free hand to brush away her tears, trying to laugh at her own words but it caught in her throat and sounded hoarse and bitter, "Well at least it's out now and my shame hasn't anywhere to hide."

"Shame?"

"Because I'm ruined." Anna sniffed, "I can understand, Mr. Bates, if this changes your perception of me-"

"Anna," He pulled her hand from the saddle, "This does nothing but make me respect you more. You endured suffering and survived. You're stronger for it, not weaker. You are nothing if not more incredible to me because of what I know about you now."

"Thank you… John." Anna returned his grip and they both sat in silence, the only sound the occasional screech of some bird of prey.

Anna took a moment to survey the hilltop before getting John's attention, "On a lighter note then, what are you doing up here?"

"Ranging."

"Ranging?"

"I've been working out possible routes for bushrangers once the weather finally makes up its mind." John gestured up towards the dark clouds that rumbled over them but never seemed to drop rain, "Based on the past reports bushrangers'll be crawling their way from the woodwork soon."

"First, never trust that the weather'll make up its mind here." Anna pulled at Layl's reins, "And second, they find new trails every year."

"But if I can block off a few of them then maybe I can stop cattle being lost or people's larders being stolen." John turned his horse and they trotted in unison back toward town, "What are you doing out here?"

"I just came from helping the Crawley's break a few new horses. Sybil arrived back two days ago and I wanted to see her but Mr. Crawley celebrated as he always does."

"How's that?"

"he bought three new horses on nothing more than a reputation."

"Do they live up to it?"

Anna shrugged. "One's a born sprinter and I wouldn't be surprised if someone mated a Brombie with a Mustang to get it. He's good, strong, but overpriced. The other two are mediocre. Half-breeds of English stock but not thoroughbreds. Not horrible but I think Mr. Crawley fell into the trap he always does when he buys horses. He believed everything the salesmen said and didn't do any of the research."

"Sounds like he does that with people too."

"How'd you mean?"

"Mr. Barrow and Mr. Moseley."

"Mr. Barrow was a hire out of desperation. Mr. Crawley needed someone quickly and he was all they had. Moseley, on the other hand, is good at his job but not much else. The man falls to pieces talking to Ms. Baxter at the general store."

John laughed, "Sounds like Mr. Crawley's just too good hearted."

"On occasion," Anna heaved a sigh, "He's a good man who always looks for the best in people but he judges too much with his pride and not enough with his head I think."

"Sounds like what my mother said when I got married except she didn't call what I judged with my pride."

Anna laughed and then covered her mouth, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." John smiled now too, "My mother was tough as old leather and she never minced her words. You remind me of her in that regard."

"I'll take the compliment there." Anna sucked the inside of one cheek, "Is your mother still alive?"

"No. She died two weeks before I came here. Buried her in the same cemetery where all my family's buried."

Anna paused, "Even your wife?"

John nodded, "Due to plot space I buried my mother next to my wife, which wouldn't have made either of them very happy."

"Mr. Bates," Anna bit her lip, "It may not be my place to ask but, did you love your wife?"

"More than I should've." John cringed, "My mother never liked her and that should've told me something but I wasn't thinking. I thought I was in love but didn't realize until much later what I had was lust and once you've sated that then everything else is empty. You realize you have nothing and that's a dead feeling."

"You said, back when we first met," Anna chose her words carefully, "That you weren't happy married to her."

"I think I also mentioned being a drunk." John's tone felt light but the undercurrent that nicked at Anna was dark.

"If you rather I-"

"Anna," John pulled his horse to a stop and faced her, "You were honest with me and while I admit, right now, I can't tell you everything I can at least tell you this."

"At the risk of pressing, John, why not everything?"

"Because what Thomas and Ms. O'Brien said the other night was true. I lost my wife and my partner on the same day. It's painful for me because the more I go over it in my mind the more I wonder what more I could've done." John shook his head, "But at the end of the day the only thing I could've done to stop it was to not marry a violent, vengeful woman who made me as miserable as I tried to make her in the end."

"Is that why you stopped?" John furrowed his brow and Anna continued, "It wasn't just about my reputation the other night then was it?"

"No."

"You're worried that if you fall too fast you'll confuse lust and love again." John only nodded and now it was Anna's turn to reach over and put her hand on his, "I promise that what I feel for you goes beyond wanting you like that."

"Truly?"

"Of course I want you like that but," Anna sat straighter in the saddle, "I think it's deeper than that. For me, anyway."

"Anna," John's eyes found hers and Anna could not tear herself away, "I realized the moment I saw you I wanted to be yours forever. That's why I stopped. I terrified myself with how I felt before I knew your name, much less if you were spoken for or married or-"

Anna ignored the almost impossibly difficult physics that separated two individuals sitting on large horses with saddles between them and pulled John to kiss her. One of his hands grabbed the back of her neck while the other maintained a hold on the reins and his saddle horn to stop one or both of them toppling unceremoniously to the ground. Both of her hands went to his face, standing in the stirrups to better take control of his mouth.

She broke first, feeling lightheaded and a little less sure of her footing in the stirrups, and sat back in her saddle. "Are you busy now John?"

"I don't think Sheriff Carson is expecting me until this evening."

"Then I believe I never showed you the inside of my home." Anna winked and dug her heels into Layl's sides.

They raced down the hill, John keeping just behind her, until they reached the switchbacks to the gully of her home. There they slowed and it was as if they were almost afraid that speaking or moving too quickly would ruin the moment. They stabled their horses without a sound and Anna led John by the hand through the back door of her cottage.

Then the floodgates opened.

In a second his hat was spinning on the table and she was against the wall with her knee around his hip. His mouth latched onto hers like she was air and he was drowning, which only left her sighing into his kiss. Both of her hands white-knuckle clutched at the lapels of his coat while one of his hands held her leg to his hip and the other gripped her waist.

He pressed into her, his belt buckle clinking against the one at her waist for her skirt, and she gasped when she felt his arousal twitch. She pushed his coat off his shoulders and worked one hand to the back of his head to pull him closer. Her other hand flicked open his buttons before yanking the tails from his trousers. He broke from the kiss fast enough to tear the shirt from his arms and rip his undershirt over his head. Anna immediately grabbed his belt to tug his closer and ran a hand up his abdomen to scratch through the hair on his chest.

John groaned with the motion and surged toward Anna again, taking control of her mouth. She worked her hand to his belt, still clinking against hers, and unlatched it before fumbling at the clasp of his trousers. She grunted in frustration trying to manage the simple fastenings but John's hands captured hers and held them above her head.

Anna broke the kiss to stare at him but John attacked her neck instead. She almost sunk to the floor as he used his other hand to work her buttons open enough to push her blouse and coat off her shoulders in one motion. Anna tried to move toward him but lost her train of thought when John's lips caressed over the top of her corset-lifted breasts. She sighed and barely felt his hand move to her belt, loosening it enough to drop to the floor.

Had either of them been more aware of the moment it would've looked a sight with Anna, in air-impeding corset and bloomers standing in the puddle of her skirt with her boots still on, and John with his trousers a wrinkled and straining mess. But John was too focused on using his one unoccupied hand to run up Anna's leg and lift it over his hip so he could then knead over her ass. Anna still tried to free her hands as her sighs of pleasure at the lavish attention John paid her trapped breasts were only interrupted by his fingers trailing closer and closer to where she felt hottest.

When his questing fingers finally reached their destination Anna let out a high-pitched sound that had John pausing a second. But with his grip relaxed Anna seized the chance to free her own hands. She popped the latchets on her corset and tossed it away before pulling John's lips to hers.

With her fervor, Anna's hand guided John back to his task while she led his free hand to her breasts. He massaged in perfect time between both hands and his mouth, leaving Anna writhing against him. John broke the kiss to suck a line of marks back to her breasts and Anna rededicated her hands to the task of loosening his belt and trouser fastenings.

Anna hissed at her victory when she finally had John's trousers open enough to slip her hand inside his underwear. She closed her eyes for a moment, lost as John pressed upward with the fabric of her bloomers trapped between his fingers and her now sweltering heat, to scrape a line down the inside of her. Anna groaned and thrust her hips into his hands as John grinned at her, lowering his head to fully take one breast into his mouth and pull in counter time to the movements of his fingers inside her.

Not to be undone, Anna wrapped her hand around John and squeezed. He broke contact, his head hanging and hips rutting toward her hand. His hand inside her fluttered then added another finger as they seemed lost in a competition. But as he met her eyes they both paused. John long enough to kick off his boots and shuck off his trousers and underwear, so fast Anna thought he might have torn something, and Anna to fling her boots to the side and rip her bloomers away.

John lifted her by the waist to the table and set her on the edge before taking her mouth in his again. Anna held at a shoulder with one hand and gripped his thickening arousal with the other. He bucked toward her, pulling at her hips to get her as close as possible before breaking their kiss.

He did not speak. He just looked in her eyes and waited for half a beat it took Anna to wrap both legs around his waist and pull him toward her with her well-placed hands.

Anna could not breathe for a moment as she felt her body try to adapt to the unfamiliar yet desirable sensation. They both stopped, breathing like racehorses, until Anna tilted her hips slightly. John slid forward and they both groaned. He took hold of her hips again, sliding out and then back in to leave Anna's eyes rolling into the back of her head.

He held her close, an arm around her lower back, as his other hand gripped the side of the table. Anna wrapped her arms around his, her nails digging in when his determined thrusts hit a spot inside her that had flashes of color dancing before Anna's eyes. She kissed at his shoulders, his neck, and his cheeks, anywhere she could reach as he moved his hand from the table to where they joined. He pressed down and she screamed into his shoulder, biting down a moment as her vision went white.

She slumped on him and was only vaguely aware that he lowered her carefully to the table. Anna stretched out as John kissed her. She returned it with the energy she could manage before letting him go. His mouth moved down her body, gentle and calming while she still shivered in the aftershocks.

After a few moments he moved again, still slow and steady, but with his eyes closed. Anna put a hand on his arm as it stretched over her to grip the table just above her head. Her other hand went to the back of his head and pulled him down as her legs wrapped tighter around his hips. With his ear right by her mouth she whispered, "You can let go now John."

It was like snapping a whip and John let his control go. The table rocked under them as he thrust into her and Anna kissed him. He responded, taking her mouth with as much energy as he took the rest of her, and cut away only as he finished.

He panted over her, holding himself up only with his trembling arms. Anna pushed herself to sit up, forcing him back slightly until he moved from her and slumped into a chair, and she took stock of the room. Their clothes were scattered in heaps or hanging from her chairs and china cabinet. When she looked back at John he had a grin plastered over his face.

"What?"

"If I'd been a little smarter than could've happened much earlier."

"Well," Anna slid off the table, wincing a bit at the feeling of her body, "I don't begrudge it happening now."

"You don't?" John dug around on the floor for his underwear as Anna shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because last time we would've be in the stables and here there's a chance for me to take you to bed, Mr. Bates." She trilled the vowels in his name and watched John swallow. "You don't have to be back until this evening yes?"

"Anna?"

"Don't worry," She leaned over and ran a finger over his jaw, "I won't use you unless you want me to."

* * *

John cracked his eyes open at the sound of a striking match. He turned to see Anna, holding a blanket wrapped around her, lighting the candle by her bed. She shook it out and glanced over, smiling when she saw John staring at her.

"How are you feeling Mr. Bates?"

"We're in private." He pulled at her arm and she kneeled beside him on the bed, "You can call me John."

"I think I did," She put a finger to her chin, as if thinking, "At least twice, maybe three times."

"Minx," John surged up and kissed at her throat.

"I was only giving facts." Anna wrestled him back down on the bed, her hands at his shoulders with her knees on either side of his chest. "But if you want I can ask again."

Anna dipped her head to his ear and kissed down, moving her hands to hold his wrists to the bed, "How are you feeling, John?"

John turned his head to kiss the top of hers. "Very well, Ms. Smith."

"Hm," She hummed, continuing to kiss down his body, "Who's being formal now?"

"I just wanted to see what you'd do." John hissed as Anna slid her core over him, moving to rest on his thighs.

"I think I'll do what I have the children do when they say the wrong word or the wrong letter." Anna paused, her lips lifting from his abdomen, "I'll have to give positive encouragement for each time you get the answer right."

"How-"

John gripped the headboard behind him as Anna licked up the underside of his erection. He clenched his teeth, grunting when she did it again. Anna lifted her head and waited for him to look at her. "That's how I plan to encourage you."

"Anna-"

"See, you've got the hang of it now." She kissed a ring around the top, "Try it again. You know the right answer."

"Anna," His hips bucked as Anna slid her tongue in the slit at his tip.

"Perfect. One more time." She waited as John forced his eyes open.

"Anna."

"Grand prize." Anna took him in her mouth and sucked hard. John almost jackknifed off the bed but she kept her hold. She worked her tongue around him, sliding to the top before taking him again.

Within moments he had her by the shoulders and forced her up. John kissed her, working his tongue into her mouth but Anna just sucked on that too. He tore away, moving around her so he was behind her and both were on their knees on the bed. John held one hand at her waist and the other hovered near where his twitching erection wanted to be.

"Your turn." He slipped his fingers down, sliding through her still wet and ready heat while his other hand massaged a breast.

"John," Anna sighed, her head going back to his shoulder.

"Good. Again," He worked three fingers into her, bending her slightly forward as he rubbed himself along her back.

"John," She was almost gasping now with John moving his fingers to her other breast.

"One more time," John paused his fingers, teasing her open as his hips pulled back from her.

"John."

"Grand prize." He thrust into her and Anna moaned.

John kept his strokes fast and short, running a hand over her side and stomach while his other fingers still played over her center from the front. Anna dug her fingers into his hip as her other hand clutched his to her stomach. John worked his hips faster until she was sobbing.

He put his lips near her ear, "One more time?"

Anna gasped and cried out his name as she came. John tipped her forward and pistoned into her with longer strokes in her new position. She buried her head in the pillows, groaning in time with his moans. He worked deep, trying to strike every sizzling nerve ending and bring her with him as he felt himself ready to burst. She screamed into the pillow with his final howl of her name.

They both slumped sideways, John holding Anna to him as they both tried to breathe more evenly. He kissed her shoulder and she turned enough to kiss his lips. They just stared at one another a moment before John looked up to the clock.

"I need to leave."

"Why?" Anna whined, pulling his arm to her as she shifted to look at his face. "You could stay here."

"They might think something happened and send people to find me. When they find me here what'll they say."

"That you must've enjoyed yourself and that you're a lucky man." Anna grinned at him and John kissed her again.

"I know I'm a lucky man but I also need to make sure the town stays safe. That includes you."

He slipped out of the bed, pulling on his underwear and trousers while Anna sat up, resting her arms on her knees. "When are you coming back?"

"Whenever you invite me." John pulled his undershirt over his head and worked one arm through his shirt, "I don't go where I'm not wanted."

"All evidence here is that I want you, John." Anna licked her lips and John had to take a moment. "And I believe you'd say the same for me."

"I do," He leaned on the end of the bed, resting on his hands as he put his face near hers, "But I also need to eat and that requires the pay I get from doing my job."

"Are you always so sensible?"

"One of us has to be or we'd never leave this bed." John stood, finishing buttoning his shirt, "But I promise I look forward to the next time you decide to have your way with me."

"And I promise never to look at my table without thinking of you." Anna got up, grabbing her earlier discarded blanket. "I'll walk you out."

Anna stood at the door to her small stable, still only wrapped in the blanket that caught a little in her boots. John saddled his horse, leading it out before kissing Anna one last time. She put a hand to his cheek but kept the kiss as chaste as possible.

"Don't forget me Mr. Bates."

"Before I would've thought that difficult." He mounted his horse and turned her to leave the little gully, "Now I know that's impossible."


	7. The Magnificent Seven

John ducked his head, not sure he could trust himself not to laugh as Sheriff Carson dipped down so Mrs. Hughes could plant a kiss on his cheek. John coughed and looked up as Mrs. Hughes turned to him. He lifted his hat and nodded to her, "Ride back safely ma'am."

"I intend to." The small, Scottish woman looked him up and down before crooking a finger at him. John bent so he could better hear what she whispered to him, "Are you the one taking care of Anna?"

"Not sure what you mean." John swallowed, noting Sheriff Carson's raised eyebrow.

"I'm not a fool nor was I born yesterday. The glow she has isn't just because her students tested well for college in Melbourne." Mrs. Hughes stepped back, the corner of her mouth twitching like she wanted to smile but propriety kept it covered. The same propriety that had John feeling blush rise in his cheeks. "Under different circumstances I'd thank you for it but mostly I'll just thank you for taking an interest in a very fine woman."

"It's truly my pleasure."

"I'm sure it's her pleasure too." Mrs. Hughes huffed as John choked. "It's been a delight, Deputy Bates."

John coughed, trying to maintain his composure as he saw Anna walk over, handing Mrs. Hughes something wrapped in fine paper. They hugged one another and John smiled to himself as Sheriff Carson stepped to his side. John stiffened and he felt his throat dry.

"It's the duty of the Sheriff to take care of the safety of the town, Mr. Bates."

"Yes sir."

"That includes making investments in the people who live here." John raised an eyebrow and Sheriff Carson nodded in Anna's direction. "I've known Ms. Smith since she moved here with both of her parents. I think of her as I'd think of my own child if I had any."

John decided it was best he not tell this man exactly what he'd done with the woman the Sheriff viewed as his own child. "I can respect that sir."

"I just want to make sure you respect her, if you're intended to step out with her as I believe you are."

"I am and I do, Sheriff Carson. Respect her, that is."

"Good," Sheriff Carson pulled at his coat, "Because if anything should happen to Ms. Smith, even the smallest break of her heart, I might find myself looking for a new deputy because the former deputy mysteriously went missing. If you understand my meaning, Mr. Bates."

"I understand completely, Sheriff Carson." John waited as Sheriff Carson descended the steps. Anna gripped his arm before winking up at John. John nodded to her as she walked in the direction of the schoolhouse, turning back once to smile at him.

John was almost too caught up with her to recognize the sound of a bell in the distance. He started, turning in the direction of it and hurrying down the steps to where Sheriff Carson helped Mrs. Hughes into her carriage before pointing away from it, toward the mountains.

"It's the mine, Mr. Bates. You go and I'll follow."

John untied his horse and swung into the saddle, checking his rifle's position before hissing at Ethel. She broke into a run, kicking up half-formed mud clods as John steered her around the few people in the road. They dodged out of the way and John started the climb toward the mine.

He reached the entrance in time to see Thomas and some others holding guns at a much larger group, led by Branson, shouting at them. John pulled one of his pistols loose and fired into the air. Everyone froze, afraid someone had been shot before turning to see John astride his horse. He walked Ethel between the crowds and holstered his gun.

"Is this how we're always going to meet, gentlemen?" John looked between Thomas and Branson. Neither answered and John lifted a hand, "I'm waiting for an explanation."

"Ask the rabble rousing shants what's got their knickers in a twist." Thomas sneered, those behind him laughing. "We expected work this morning and here they are, rioting."

"We're not rioting, we're protesting. We haven't been paid in two weeks and we refuse to pick up so much as a rock until we've gotten the wages owed us." Branson shouted, those behind him adding a cheer. "It's what we're owed."

"You should be grateful for the work at all, fire crotch!" One of the men behind Thomas yelled and Branson spit in his direction.

"My hair's brown shithead and the carpet matches the drapes."

"Hey!" John shouted, dismounting, "Unless you're in Ms. Smith's grammar classes I think name calling's a bit beneath us at this age."

"Nothing's below the belt for an Irish vazey." Another of Thomas's men shouted.

"Speak for yourself flapdoodle!" Someone from behind Branson called.

"Shut it." John yelled but it was too late.

"We don't need a mutton shunter here." One of Thomas's men tried to push John out of the way but he clotheslined the man, leaving him choking on the ground.

"Now," John eyed both sides, "We're going to solve this problem like men and not children or animals or I'll be forced to do something you'll all regret."

"Like what?" Thomas cackled and John stepped right in his face.

"I'll shoot you, Mr. Barrow, and I won't have to explain myself."

Thomas swallowed, "Is that a threat?"

"That's a promise, now get back." Thomas and his men stepped back and John motioned for Branson's people to do the same. He waited until he was sure the hotter heads cooled a bit before speaking.

"Now, since we're all men here we're going to handle this like men. I will ask Mr. Barrow what happened and no one," John raised his voice as grumbling rose, "Will say anything until I'm finished. Once I've heard his side I'll speak to Mr. Branson and try to sort this mess out."

John looked at Thomas, "Mr. Barrow, what seems to be the problem here?"

"They-"

"No," John held up a finger, "I don't need finger pointing or name calling. I'm here to ask what happened."

"Fine," Thomas adjusted, pulling at his coat, "I arrived this morning to open the mine and see work was done when the workers were already outside. They refused to let me by and demanded their pay."

"So why didn't you give it to them?"

"Because they were just paid last week." Thomas made a face like he was explaining simple arithmetic to a very thick person.

"That's a bloody lie. We haven't been paid in ages." Branson shouted but John ignored him. Thomas, however, did not.

"It's not my fault if you spend all your money on beer, wic."

"And yours on poofters."

"You-"

"Focus, Mr. Barrow." John snapped his fingers in Thomas's face before turning to put a firm hand on Branson's chest. "You'll get to say your piece now just wait."

"You'll give him the first turn?" Branson pointed over at Thomas, "He won't give us a fair shake and you know it."

"I know that Mr. Barrow here'll have to show me the ledgers and the accounting for the pay he claimed he gave you last week." John faced Thomas again and noticed the other man's face blanched, "I'm sorry, did you think I'd just take your word for it?"

"The ledgers are-"

"Here I hope. Or somewhere easily accessible where I could see them." John waited but Thomas did not respond. "I get the feeling that Mr. Branson's story'll hold more water if I ask for his pay stubs or receipts."

"I haven't got any to show you because I haven't been given any." Branson dug in his pocket and removed a few folded and crumpled bits of paper, "The last one was dated six weeks ago so I'm owed back pay."

"I thought you said you hadn't been paid in two weeks." John waited as Branson pointed to half the group.

"They were paid two weeks ago but it was a pittance of what they're owed. Me and my crew haven't been paid in six weeks and some of the Chinese under Mr. Crawley haven't been paid in longer."

"Well," John folded his arms over his chest, "It seems I really do need to see those ledgers Mr. Barrow."

"I-"

"Go on Barrow," Everyone stepped out of the way as Robert and Matthew rode up with Sheriff Carson holding the rear. Robert dismounted in a second, "You've got the ledgers here. That's what you told me. The ledgers are in the office here and you manage them."

"Mr. Crawley I can explain-"

"I hope so because I know I withdrew money to pay these men," Robert pointed to the group behind Branson, "And gave it to you. I recall the receipts, which are on my desk, for the account that you were then supposed to enter into your ledger before distributing the money for the hours worked by these men."

"Mr. Crawley-"

"So where is it?" Robert stepped right in Thomas's face, "Where's the money to pay these men, Barrow?"

"I-"

"Robert," Matthew called from the shed that served as the on-site office, "Do we keep different books for the mine?"

"What?"

"Different books? There are two sets here." Matthew disappeared back into the shed and Robert left Thomas to join him. A few people made to move but Sheriff Carson cocked his rifle and held it over his arm. Thomas tried to slink away but John grabbed the back of his collar, holding him in place.

"Don't run off Mr. Barrow, you'll miss the best part."

They all waited, listening for the sounds from the shed. A moment later they were rewarded with a crash as Robert emerged, red faced. He pointed a finger at Thomas and stalked toward him.

"You'd steal from me?" John released his grip on Thomas just as Robert's fist crushed his nose, breaking it again. "You'd steal from my mine and my workers?"

John folded his arms over his chest as Robert punched Thomas again, knocking him to the ground. Thomas never had time to answer any of the questions as Robert sat on his chest, batting his face back and forth repeating the same inquisition over and over again. Lucky for Thomas Robert had not exerted himself like that in years and after a few more weak punches before standing.

Matthew and John helped Robert stay standing as he swayed slightly. He pointed down at the bloodied and broken man sobbing in the mud. "Arrest this man for theft."

"Do it Mr. Bates." Sheriff Carson stayed on his horse, "We'll sort out the others here while you take this man to his temporary lodgings in a cell I believe he remembers."

John bent down and picked Thomas up, taking the bit of rope Branson handed him, and tied Thomas's hands together. He walked Thomas to his horse and forced him onto it, taking the reins in his hand and tying them to his saddle horn before mounting. John pulled Thomas's horse closer, "See Mr. Barrow, I told you we'd sort this out."

* * *

Anna waved to the last child before looking up the road to the Sheriff's office. She watched as John spoke with Robert, both of them looking grim with Sheriff Carson occasionally pointing inside the office. Anna turned back to the classroom and gathered her things before leaving.

She was about to walk toward John when someone grabbed her arm. Anna startled a moment but relaxed when she saw Mary. "Should've known it was you."

"Did you hear?"

"Nothing but speculation about the mine." Anna pointed toward the Sheriff's office. "My students all heard the bell earlier and some wanted to go see but I told them to hear it at home."

"They're going to hear a lot at home. Barrow's been stealing money."

"What?"

"That's right. He can't take any of the gold itself because that'd be too obvious but apparently he's been skimming from the worker's wages. Papa pays him the amounts owed according to hours logged but he keeps it for himself." Mary seemed almost beside herself with emotion, "Papa beat Barrow bloody outside the mine."

"Your father beat someone?"

"I know, it surprised me too, but he did. Matthew saw it." Mary giggled, "You'd never believe who's interim foreman."

"I hope you won't make me guess."

"Tom Branson."

Anna stopped, "Tom Branson? The same Tom Branson trying to win over your sister? The Tom Branson who can't read a map? That Tom Branson?"

"Yes." Mary's whisper was shrill, "When Barrow was taken away the workers demanded Branson as their foreman or they'd all walk. Apparently he's the only one who fought for them and they only trust him from now on to see to their wages and their assignments."

"I guess that's something." Anna risked a look at John but he was still talking to Robert as Mary steered Anna toward her shop.

"It was either him or someone else less qualified I guess." Mary opened her shop and ushered Anna inside. "But now Barrow is locked up until they can locate the money."

"Probably spent on those stupid waistcoats of his." Anna grumbled, "What else would he use it for?"

"The rumor mill says he split it with O'Brien."

"O'Brien? Pinch-faced woman who owns a bar and poor excuse for a hotel?"

"Someone thought they saw her paying off a portion to Green just last week and hosting a few of his friends there. With what I heard her bar brings in and what she has to pay out, I doubt that money came from anyone but Barrow."

"First of all, Mary, Green and his men wouldn't be stupid enough to stay where under the Sheriff's nose with warrants out on them. Secondly, I don't know if we can add two and two to get nine."

"Why's it so hard to believe that Barrow and O'Brien are working together?" Mary threw up her hands.

"It's not. The idea that either of them have the courage to work with a bushranger is the part I'm having trouble with."

"They're stupid enough."

"As evidenced by Mr. Barrow stealing from your father." Anna sighed, "This is as bad as them bringing those creamy children to the school."

"I thought you liked them."

"I did and they were bright but they belonged with their mothers." Anna shook her head, "You should've heard them Mary. They'd sob all night for their mothers and plead with me to take them home."

"At least they moved them to Melbourne."

"That's not the point, Mary. They belonged with their families."

"You're against educating the natives?"

"I'm against stealing children from their homes." Anna bit back another response when Mary shrugged.

"In a few generations Anna they'll be like normal people and then you'll realize the program is good for them."

"It's-"

"Hello?" Anna and Mary turned to see Matthew at the door, "Sorry to interrupt Anna but I think my wife and I had something planned for this evening."

"Don't worry Mr. Crawley," Anna tightened her jaw, "I was just leaving."

Anna left the shop and walked down the road, too absorbed in her own thoughts to see John until she ran into him.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm not." Anna cracked a smile as John kissed her hand, "Pleasant evening Ms. Smith?"

"Not entirely." She still fumed slightly.

"What's on your mind?"

"Do you believe half-caste children should be torn from their mothers to be raised by strangers in a foolish attempt to make them white?"

"I don't believe anyone should be white. We burn too easily in the sun." Anna scowled and John got serious. "No. I don't like the idea that anyone is taken from their mothers when our mothers are taken from us all too soon."

"I'm sorry I didn't' think."

"It's alright. Sometimes we forget."

Anna held his hand, "How often do you miss her?"

"Whenever I need a good cup of tea, a gulp of Irish whiskey, or a kick in the pants to help me see straight."

"You have a way with words, Mr. Bates." Anna snuck a glance up and down the street, "Are you free this evening?"

"I think Sheriff Carson will let me off for good work." John lowered his voice and Anna saw his eyes darken, "What did you have in mind?"

"I've been feeling a little lonely the past few nights… thinking about you." Anna grinned, "I thought perhaps you could help me since I haven't slept well."

"I think I could be of service in that regard Ms. Smith." John tipped his hat to her, "I'll see you later."

* * *

Anna rocked on her porch, enjoying the sounds of the waterfall in the distance and the chirping of the insects at dusk. She smiled to herself when she heard the horse hooves and watched the familiar figure grow clearer as he guided his horse closer. Anna stood, waiting patiently for him to come closer as he took his horse to her stables.

When she heard the back door open and close Anna had an impulse to go into the house but instead stayed where she was on her porch. A moment later his hands wrapped around her from behind and she sank back, resting her head on his shoulder. He held her a moment before kissing the top of her head.

"This feels nice." She murmured and breathed with him. "Like you're coming home to me at the end of the day."

"That's a lovely thought." He kissed her neck and up to her cheek. "What other lovely thoughts do you have?"

"That it'd be nice to have you holding me." Anna tried to keep her breathing even as John kissed down her neck, his fingers opening the buttons on her blouse to kiss her collarbone. "To know you'd come home to only me."

"There's no one else for me Anna."

"I know." Anna gasped as John massaged what he could of her breasts through her corset. "I just imagine this for us."

"I do too." His other hand lifted her skirt and Anna put her hands on the porch railing, holding herself up as John ran his hand up her leg and teased inside the lining of her bloomers. "I imagine leaving you in bed in the morning, sleeping peacefully, and fixing you breakfast before I have to go into town."

Anna bit her lip as John's fingers worked her bloomers down and then teased back up, running through her heat. She rocked her hips back toward him as John's hand left her breast and she could hear the sound of his belt. Anna pressed toward the hand and fingers working her so carefully.

"What else?"

"I imagine kissing our children before I leave. Tucking them in at night. Watching them sleep and worrying over them when I'm not there." John pulled Anna toward him and she could feel him running his rigid length against her. "But then I'd stop worrying."

"Why?" Anna could barely manage to speak.

"Because I know you'd be there, protecting them." John leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I'd never have to worry about our children when I know they have you."

Anna pressed back as John pushed forward. She groaned but he kept his movements slow, thrusting deep before pulling out slowly only to ram back in. Anna kept her movements to counter his, whining when he seemed to take too long to fill her again. John put a hand to her rear and kneaded there a moment before taking her hips to control his movements. His other hand tangled with her fingers on the porch railing and flexed with hers as her moans grew sharper.

"Would you like that Anna? To share a family with me?"

"Yes." Anna gyrated her hips, trying to find release to the building inside her.

"Then one day, when I'm settled, I'll ask you properly." John held her still for a moment and Anna swore she vibrated everywhere. "And we'll live happily ever after."

Anna pulled John's head down as he moved both hands to her hips, speed frenetic and motions erratic. She felt him deeply inside her and he finally hit the spot that sent her screeching his name. A few moments later he shouted hers and stuttered to stop behind her.

John leaned over her as Anna used the porch railing to keep herself vertical. He kissed at her neck before pulling back, grabbing her bloomers up and dropping her skirt down. As Anna turned around he arranged his trousers enough to stop them falling down and grinned at her.

"Mr. Bates, if you keep up like that you'll have to ask me to marry you sooner than later because those children might come sooner rather than later."

* * *

Anna lay against John's chest as he played with her hair, running it through his fingers.

"Sheriff Carson needs me to go ranging again." His voice was low and Anna pushed up to look at him. "Just for a week. He wants me to look into some reports from the ranches north of here."

"Does he think you'll be in danger?"

"If he did I don't think he'd send me alone. He's just worried that maybe there are some bushrangers on the move. He wants an estimate. I'm under orders not to engage them."

Anna had her hand on John's chest, just above his heart, and she kept her focus there. "Would you?"

"Would I what?" He lifted her hand to kiss it and Anna looked at him.

"Would you take them on?"

"Alone?" John shook his head, "I'm Irish and Scottish and a little Spanish privateer somewhere but I'm not foolish."

"Good." Anna pushed off the bed, taking some matches to the candles around the room before going to the fire. "I'd hate to think you'd do something heroic and get yourself killed in the bush."

"And risk leaving you all alone?" Anna turned back to him, "I'd be a berk to leave you… especially when I know how you look wearing nothing but me."

She bit her lip, looking over at him laying in her bed watching her. The sheets were down at the bottom of the bed and he just stared at her as she stood in front of the fire, his arousal standing firm and proud.

He held a hand out to her, "Come back to bed."

She nodded at him, "Aren't you tired."

"No." His hand moved down and she saw his fingers stroke over his erection. "There's no reason to be tired."

"Really?" Anna couldn't look away as he took a firm hold of himself, changing his strokes but never losing connection with her eyes. "And why not?"

"Because we're here and there's no time to be tired. Especially not if I have to leave. I don't want to waste a moment."

Anna sat on the end of the bed but John motioned for her to come to his side. She crawled closer, watching his smooth and practiced motions with unfailing interest. His other hand grabbed hers to slide up her leg. She gasped when he maneuvered her fingers between her legs to slip into her folds.

"John?"

"You and I may have to spend time away from each other. This ranging won't be the last," He moved her fingers inside her, alternating in time with his own motions, "And I want to make sure you know how to take care of yourself like I'd take care of you."

"It's not the same," Anna gasped as John worked her third finger inside her, his other hand still moving over his erection. "It can't be the same."

"No, but it's something." John leaned his head near her ear, "When you think about me just know I'm doing the same."

Anna groaned, her head going back as John kissed at her neck, moving his hand from hers. But she was so lost in the motions of her hand that she barely noticed as he moved her back to the bed. He kissed down her body and eventually stopped her hand.

She watched as he took her fingers into his mouth one at a time, sucking them clean before placing his mouth where he guided her fingers. He sucked at her, licking and then kissing at the nerves still zinging and sending shivers over her. She writhed under him but it only hastened his tongue as it stroked with the flat before plunging into her. Within minutes she was sobbing as he sent her over the edge.

John moved up slowly, kissing her body reverently as it shuddered through the last of her pleasure. She grabbed his neck, thrusting her tongue into his mouth to taste herself coated there. It sent her into a frenzy and she pushed him backward.

The motion separated them as his back thumped against the bed. She pulled at him a few times, slipping her fingers around the sack that hung just underneath where he practically vibrated with energy. Anna made sure John was watching her as she lifted on her knees and sunk down on him.

His eyes rolled back into his head as she put her hands on his chest, using him as leverage for a few rounds of lifting and sinking. The feeling of him striking as deeply as he ever had before inside of her was better than anything Anna imagined. She closed her eyes to lose herself in the sensation, twisting her hips to strike deeper or in a different place. His hands moved up her legs, grabbing at the roundness of her ass to grip there.

Anna opened her eyes and waited a moment until he stared at her. She took one hand to where they were joined and attempted to replicate what he did to her. The feeling sent his whole body twitching and his fingers tightened, hips thrusting into her. Anna moved her other hand behind her, grabbing for his sack again and John shouted as he thrust deep enough inside her to spill completely.

She continued until she felt herself at the peak of pleasure. John's hands joined hers to send her over the edge and she collapsed onto his chest. He kissed the top of her head then nudged her up to kiss her mouth, sucking at her tongue a moment.

When they ended it he ran his hand through her hair, "I don't want to leave you."

"And I don't want you to leave." Anna kissed his palm, "But if you don't go then others won't be safe and I think I'd sleep better knowing you're keeping everyone safe."

"I'll sleep better knowing you're safe."

"Then we should both sleep well tonight." Anna slipped off him and pulled a blanket around them, "I always sleep better with you next to me."

"I can't sleep without you next to me." John held Anna's gaze, "I didn't sleep well at all until I met you."

"Then close your eyes and know that I'm here, John." Anna kissed his forehead. "I'll always be here."


	8. Lawman

John cracked his back, shivering as he bent over the fire. He blew on it carefully, waiting for the sheltered embers to take light again, and added the tinder he needed until he could put on a log or two. He squatted in an attempt to stretch out his kinked muscles but nothing worked. John scowled at the blanket on the ground and flexed his jaw. At least he was back in town today.

Ethel whinnied and John stood, hand going to his gun. He drew it from his holster, pulled back the hammer, and walked to his horse. She settled as he rubbed at her neck but a twig cracking had John holding his arm straight with his gun pointed into the trees.

Someone jumped out and John shouted at them, "Stay there or I'll shoot you and I won't ask twice."

The figure held their hands up and John walked slowly towards them. John made sure to keep his head on revolve, listening for more sounds in the trees as he walked within spitting distance. The other person kept their hands up until John stopped in front of them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question mate." The man dropped his arms and pointed into the trees, "I needed to take a bog and here you are pointing guns at me."

"It's a rough world." John did not lower his weapon, "How'd you get here?"

"The same way you did, a horse."

"Where is it?"

The man smiled, "Up the hill. I needed privacy."

"You think you're horse'll care if it watches you dump in the forest?"

"He's sensitive."

John raised an eyebrow, "Right."

"Don't believe me?"

"No, I don't and I've an excellent intuition about people." John scanned the area and took another measure of the man. "What's your name?"

"Green."

"Just 'Green'?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"Most people I meet have at least two names, if not three."

"Well everyone calls me Green. Have since I arrived here."

"And you let them?" John drew his arm back slightly but kept his gun trained on the man. "Sounds like you should correct them a bit more."

"Why have enemies when you can have friends?" Green shrugged and lowered his arms a bit. "Mind if I get back to my horse?"

"Why are you out here?"

"I told you-"

"You said you needed to take a shit in the woods and if I were a stupider man I'd believe you but seeing that we're off the beaten path here I doubt it's a coincidence that in the miles of woods you and I meet here."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because I'm wrapping my way back around to a large cattle ranch and you just happen to look quite a bit like a wanted poster I see in town."

"I've got one of those faces."

"One that people want to put a bullet through, Mr. Green?"

"Something like that." Green went for his gun but John shot first.

The bullet went through Green's hand, near enough to the fingers to leave him howling and grabbing at them. He wrapped them in his coat as John cocked his gun again.

"I'm an excellent shot so I wouldn't try anything too stupid. Or, should I say, stupider."

Green seethed, hissing as he held at the fingers dying his coat red. "The stupid one is you. Coming out here all by yourself. New Deputy out to prove himself?"

"I don't have to prove myself and if I did, I would've taken your head off from a hundred yards."

"Not if someone else takes your head first."

John dived to the side as gunfire broke on their position. He slid in the underbrush, keeping him back firmly to a tree. He caught a glimpse of Green, climbing one-handed up the hill, and tried to hear the source of the nearest gun.

Risking a look around the tree John immediately ducked back as the bark near his head splintered and sent wood chips flying away from him. John heard Ethel scream and took a few breathes before running toward her. He kept as low as possible, moving in a zigzag as the bullets flew around him. Some sent hunks of bark flying at him and others zipped into the dirt. John danced around them, running as fast as he could to his horse.

Thanking whatever intuition had him lightly tie her lead rope to a tree, John tugged it lose and mounted Ethel bareback. He held tight with his knees, ducking over her as he guided her through the trees to the open terrain away from the shooters. His saddle and blanket were still near the fire but John needed a lead on the men firing guns at him.

He wrapped Ethel back around, climbing the rise from the side, and weaved through the trees. A few shots came close to them but as John got above the shooters he saw a few men hunkered down behind fallen logs and a few in a tree. He aimed carefully, whipping the reins to lead Ethel in a downhill charge.

The one stupid enough to hang from a branch got a shot in the thigh. He fell on top of the man right beneath him and they tumbled down the hill in a series of thumping noises as they hit every obstacle on the way down. Another tried to aim at John but he used one shot on the man's gun hand and another to his shoulder, spinning the man in place to take his own trip head-first down to join his companions. The fourth man actually managed a shot John felt whiz past his ear but John's fifth bullet found a place between the man's eyes and he fell back on the log.

Anyone left over scampered into the trees and John pulled Ethel to a stop. He only had one bullet in his gun and not enough time to reload or give chase. Not with the four men he needed to drag back to town now. John tried to count those running into the trees but only managed to count three before the others were lost in the foliage.

He slowed Ethel, picking their way carefully to the dead man. John dismounted and picked up the gun. It was old, used, and not well cared for with rusting cracking the metal and the wooden stock chipped. John had a moment of respect for the man who almost shot him with this gun.

Searching the man's body left little in the way of clues but John dragged the man downhill, clicking his tongue for Ethel to follow him. She trotted obediently behind him as John tossed the body next to the moaning three. One tried to draw a gun on John but he knocked it out of his clutches before punching the man in the face. He fell back, holding his nose as John shook out hand.

"Now which of you wants to carry your friend here?"

None of them answered and John pulled his pistol lose, making a show of checking it. John then pointed it at the nearest man. The one holding his thigh squeaked when he spoke.

"We can't. You broke his nose, you ruined my leg, and you shot him twice." He pointed to the last man, holding his shoulder with his uninjured hand.

"That's a shame since I had hoped to take you all in. But if you're too injured to move I'll just have to shoot you like I would a horse with a broken leg."

"No," The man holding his nose waved a hand, "I'll carry him."

"Good." John bent, took the nose in his grip, and twisted it back into place. The man screamed and held at his face. "Now it'll heal properly. My thanks for taking care of your friend."

John whistled at Ethel and she stood by the men as John went back to his fire. He stamped it out and gathered his things. Throwing the blanket over Ethel and tightening the saddle, John removed his rope from the side. He tied a loop around the man with the bleeding shoulder and the one limping on his painful leg. The other man had his friend over his shoulder and John tied the rope around his waist, cinching them tightly together.

"Don't want any of you getting away now." He winked and gathered their guns, swinging them over his shoulder. "Come on. It's a ways to the nearest stop."

They were slow going, groans accompanying their every step, but eventually John caught sight of the Crawley's sprawling house. He urged Ethel forward, dragging the men behind him but not really minding their squeals when he increased speed. They kept up and soon John tugged them to a halt in front of the Crawley's stables.

Moseley came running out of the house as John dismounted. He looked over the display and immediately rolled his shoulders back. "How can I help Deputy?"

"Have you got a cart? I just need some way to transport these three and their recently departed friend." John dropped their guns to the ground and Moseley grabbed one, checking the barrel before snapping it back into place.

"I think Andy could bring one around." Moseley motioned to the younger man as he came to join them. "We need the cart, Andy. We've got some rubbish to transport for Deputy Bates."

"Right away sir." Andy ran away as John pointed to rifle in Moseley's hands.

"Do you know how to use that?"

"I wasn't born here Deputy but my father was the gamekeeper for Mr. Crawley's father and grandfather in Yorkshire. He taught me how to shoot before I could write my own name. That and gardening. He grew some of the loveliest roses you ever did see."

John went to respond but Andy shouted at them from the stables. "Mr. Moseley! Bushrangers!"

John untied the three from Ethel's saddle and tied them to the crossbeam of the nearest fence as they started taking fire. He took his own rifle from the holster on Ethel's saddle and jammed it into place at his shoulder as Moseley took position on the other side of the stable. He ducked back as bullets buried themselves in the wood.

"Get those men inside the stable Andy and bar the door." Moseley motioned for the younger man to grab the other men but it was not necessary.

The one with a broken nose worked himself loose from his bindings and went for one of the nearest guns. John shot him down and the man fell to the ground, unmoving with a bullet in his neck. Another tried to grab a gun but Moseley fired and the man fell back, the blood covering his shirt in moments.

Andy helped the last one, with the injured shoulder, inside the stable and closed the doors as John tossed Moseley another gun. The man caught it, checked the barrel, and breathed out before firing around the side of the stable. Given the scream that came a moment later John immediately admired the man's aim.

John took Ethel's reins in his left and mounted, keeping a grip on his rifle with the right. He took a deep breath before hissing at Ethel. She broke into a run and John wrapped the reins around his left wrist before raising the rifle. He took aim and shot one of the bushrangers riding toward him. The man tumbled off the back of his saddle and the man right behind him trampled right over him.

A bullet flew past John's head and he ducked, sliding the rifle into place in its holster before drawing his pistol. He aimed at a closer man riding toward him. In a second the man raised his gun but John already fired and the man slid sideways out of the saddle, leaking blood into the ground.

The other bushrangers scattered through the cattle but lost their courage as more riders joined John, firing at the invaders. John saw Robert Crawley, taking the lead as Matthew followed him, charge into the fray. He held no gun but rode down those trying to take his cattle anyway and John followed him.

Holstering his spent pistol John drew his other, switching hands for the reins, and kept a close tail on Robert and Matthew. For a brief moment John thought he saw Green riding with the others but soon the bushrangers were in retreat and if he was there John lost him in the melee. The task at hand needed his full attention.

Robert jumped the fence, pursing even with Matthew calling for him to let them go. John kept on Robert's tail, lifting out of the saddle but holding his body close to Ethel as she cleared the fence with room to spare, and settled back into his seat. He risked a look back to see the other workers all herding the cattle back, trying to calm them in the rush, before focusing on the overly ambitious man trying to run down the bushrangers on his own. John could almost admire him if he didn't think the man was either stupid or a fool craving adventure.

They thundered into the woods and John pulled himself almost side-by-side with Robert. Just as they rounded a bend John heard a crack. He dived left, impacting with Robert, and tackled the man out of his saddle. Something burned in John's leg but it lasted only a moment as both men hit the ground.

Rolling a few feet in the underbrush John closed his eyes to stop being poked by an errant twig or branch. They landed and John pushed off Robert, lifting himself to his hands and knees. He tried to stand but ducked again when another crack of gunfire echoed around them. John dragged Robert behind a tree and waited, holding his gun at the ready.

No more shots came and John spotted their horses slowing just ahead, too caught up in their own adrenaline to notice their riders had left them to their own devices. John whistled for Ethel as he holstered his gun and she trotted back, the other horse following her as though lost without somewhere to go.

John pulled Robert to his feet and put his hands to the man's cheeks to better assess his face. He checked Robert's eyes but the man was only dazed… and a bit flushed. John stepped back and winced. He bent to check his leg and saw it leaking blood from a deep graze. He took his handkerchief form his neck and tied it tight around his leg to slow the bleeding.

"Took a bullet for me Deputy Bates?" Robert pointed to John's leg but John shook his head.

"I've been grazed more than once. Inconvenient but not life threatening. This is nothing."

"It's not nothing to me." Robert put a hand on his shoulder, "You saved my life and my cattle. That's not nothing."

"It's part of my job, Mr. Crawley."

"After saving my life you can call me Robert. You can call me whatever you want but I'd prefer Robert."

John managed a chuckle, the adrenaline in his blood dying down to a buzz, "If that's what you want."

"My dear man, after what you just did, that's the tip of the iceberg." Robert took the reins to his horse and noticed his hand shaking. "Been some time since I had that much fun."

"I don't think your wife'll thank me for letting that happen." John mounted Ethel, patting her neck, "But I'm glad I could be of service."

"What were you doing so close in the first place?"

"I had three bushrangers who tried to shoot me this morning and a dead one to take to town. I came for a cart for three live men and one dead one but now I'll need it for three dead men and one injured one."

"Someone tried to shoot you this morning?"

"A group of them. I only got four." John started back the way they'd come and they weaved around the paddock for the cattle, noting the men dragging the dead and injured from the field while others took charge of wrangling the horses. "I think I met their leader, Green."

"Him." Robert grimaced, "He used to work as a saddle hand on a ranch just north of here. You heard of Gillinghams?"

"I rode by there yesterday. A nice spread."

"Good people. They fired Green when they found him skimming off their funds and selling their unbranded cattle for personal profit."

"Like Thomas stole from you?"

Robert shuddered, "I regret ever hiring that man but I was in a bind and I don't always make the best decisions in that position. He came recommended from Ms. O'Brien and while I don't much care for her or her services my wife was fond of her and encouraged me to look into the chance." Robert looked into the distance, "He had a lot of potential."

"I think, hiring decision aside, your kind heart does you credit." John stopped by where Moseley directed the injured and dead bushrangers into the back of a cart while Andy hitched horses to it. "Like Andy and Mr. Moseley here."

"They're all ready for you to take to town Deputy." Moseley held up a gun, "They're in a right state but I think you'll sort them out."

"Thank you Mr. Moseley," John leaned down to give Moseley his hand and the man shook it. "You're a crack shot."

"My father was the best. I only learned from him."

John smiled and nodded to Andy, "Are you ready?"

"When you are Deputy Bates."

"Then I'll take my leave with this group of rabble rousers and visit soon to see if any more come for you." John shook Robert's hand, "A pleasure."

"Ours completely Deputy Bates."

"If we're going to be less formal, Robert, I think you should at least call me John." John took the reins in both hands, "And I do hope out next meeting is a bit less eventful."

"Not in this country Bates." Robert laughed and dismounted, "Not in this country."

* * *

Anna pushed through the crowd to see John getting the last man into the cart, locking his shackles to the side before smacking a hand on the wood. The man driving the cart nodded and started off, the crowd disbursing after him to gossip in other locations. Anna waited for those straggling to leave and worked her way to John without attracting too much attention.

He waved Andy off and the man drove his cart back toward the Crawleys. When John turned it was Anna could do not to throw her arms around him and make sure he was all there in one piece. Instead she grabbed for his hand, trying to smile as tears came into her eyes.

"You said you wouldn't do anything heroic."

"I didn't. I was just keeping myself alive in the bush." He jerked his head toward the office, "Let's talk inside."

They entered the silent office and Anna shut the door, locking it. The sound had John pivoting in her direction, his face confused until she pulled his mouth to hers. His arms went around her waist by instinct and she pushed him into his desk. The force of the move knocked it slightly off the wall but neither of them cared enough to really do anything about it.

Anna only tore herself away from John when she needed to breathe and just buried her face in his shirt, holding there with her fingers. "I just needed to know you were alright."

"I wasn't about to leave you." He ran a hand up her back, "I promised and I keep my promises."

Anna moved back to see his face, "So Mary telling me you chased after Mr. Crawley wasn't heroics either?"

"Trying to stop someone else doing something stupid is just good sense." Anna raised an eyebrow, "I may've done something slightly heroic in the course of saving him from himself but it was by complete accident, I swear."

Anna smiled, "That's too bad.

"Why?"

"Because, while I told you not to be heroic, I like the idea of you saving someone." Anna ran a hand up John's shirt and felt his heart tick a little faster, "I can accept that kind of heroism if you come back to me."

"I'd be a fool not to come back to you." John whispered, kissing her forehead, "And I promise, no heroics. I'm just doing my job."

"Good," Anna pulled at John's belt, moving herself closer to him, "Because I've missed you and while I'm grateful you taught me a few things to keep me occupied while you were gone... it wasn't enough."

John took her face in his hands and immediately attacked her mouth. Anna wrapped one hand around his neck, holding him to her as her other hand worked the buttons on his shirt and undershirt open enough to move a hand over his abdomen and up his chest only to scratch her way back down. John responded by running his tongue over her lips until Anna opened, sucking as he entered.

With a spin John had Anna against the wall, grinding into her as he slid a hand to her blouse, unbuttoning it with all the finesse he could manage while her hand wormed its way between his trousers and his skin. They broke apart a moment for him to deal with his own buckle and trousers, forcing them enough out of the way that as Anna raised her skirts John could lift her at the waist. She wrapped her legs around him, using an arm around his shoulders to hold herself in place as her hand wrapped around his ever growing erection.

For a moment Anna kept her focus on him, watching John lose himself in the touch of her hand on him but when she tightened her leg around his waist John put his hand to better use, running up her leg. He stopped and Anna grinned to herself as he glanced down to look at her leg. But there was no fabric there for him to feel. John finally looked back up at her and Anna smiled.

"I thought it'd be easier."

"Did you plan for this?"

Anna pulled at John and he stuttered in place, "What do you think Mr. Bates?"

John finished moving up her bare leg to his goal and ran his fingers there as Anna gasped. She closed her eyes, her grip on him loosening slightly, as John sank his fingers into her. Her hips moved against him and it shifted them so she heard John's groan as he brushed against himself as well.

"I don't think I can wait any longer," Anna managed and stroked one more time before moving her hand to John's neck, "Please John? I've been without you for a week."

John answered by pushing into Anna. Her head went back and she moaned. She focused just enough to see John pausing, wrapped in the sensation of being wrapped in her. Anna used his shoulders to raise herself slightly and then sink down again. They moaned in unison and John's fingers dug in at her waist to hold her steady as he increased his pace.

Anna could barely breathe, feeling him strike as deeply as he could inside her being he pulled almost all the way out. She whined but he stopped her with a kiss and drove back in. Anna answered his motions, grinding with her own hips as she kissed over his neck and face. John grunted and moved one hand to Anna's core, pressing and stroking there as he quickened his movements.

She was gasping now, incapable of speech or even a coherent thought, as John pressed down with his fingers on the deepest thrust he managed. Anna cried into John's shoulder, feeling him only at the fringes of her consciousness while he finished and then rested against the wall before moving Anna to sit on the desk. They stayed that way, her legs wrapped around his waist and him buried inside her, for a few moments more until the tremors in Anna's legs subsided.

Anna unwrapped herself from around John and noticed him shaking. Worried for a moment that he was injured she lifted him face only to notice the smile on his face. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What's funny?"

"Not funny." John kissed Anna, "Just a thought."

"What thought?"

"That maybe I should be more heroic more often. I might get a chance to have you do something like that again."

"If you want me to have my way with you in your office you need only ask, Mr. Bates." Anna shifted just enough to push her skirts down and pulled him close with his trousers before doing up the fastenings.

"I noticed you forgot to wear your bloomers like you planned something scandalous," John snuck a hand up her leg and Anna shivered. "Did you hope this would happen?"

"There's a difference between hoping and planning, Mr. Bates." Anna finished with his belt and did up the buttons on her blouse. "I planned this. That takes all the hope out of the equation."

"And what if I'd said no?"

"I didn't put much stock in that possibility."

"Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't have been your response."

"How can you be sure?"

"If you missed me even half as much as I missed you," Anna tucked her blouse into her skirt and slipped off the desk to stand, "I knew you wouldn't wait."

"Maybe you don't know me well enough Ms. Smith."

"Don't I?"

"No," John crowded her to the desk, "Because I wanted you just as much as you wanted me."

"Then take me home Mr. Bates and show me how much you missed me."


	9. The Far Country

Anna shifted in her bed, looking over at John sleeping beside her. She ran a hand down the side of his face and smiled to herself before leaning over to kiss his cheek. He stirred and blinked his eyes open. After a moment be smiled at her, "Good morning."

"Good morning." She kissed his lips and had to force herself to pull away before he made her forget her thoughts. "Do you have time to go away with me?"

"Now?" John's fingers stroked up her back as Anna laid herself over his chest, her hands folded over one another on his chest.

"Not now but soon."

"Where?"

"I want to take you to my ranch."

John sat up slightly, "Are you sure?"

"I think if you've seen the inside of this cottage," Anna nodded to the room around them, "You should see the place I love more."

"Not more than you love me I hope?" John's fingers slid down Anna's back and beneath the covers to stroke over her rear.

Anna shivered but tried to remember her purpose, "Of course not. That's just land and house. You're more than that."

"Good." John's fingers continued questing downward until Anna gasped and shifted a leg on reflex. His fingers slipped over her and then inside her heat, still damp from their activities only a few hours before. "I worried for a moment I may have to share you."

"Never," Anna barely managed, her fingers digging in John's chest, "I couldn't imagine anyone making me feel like you do."

"And how is that, Anna?" John reached his other hand up to push her hair over her shoulder and shift around her so she lay on her stomach. "How do I make you feel?"

"Like I'm on fire."

"Really?" John kissed over her shoulders and to the small of her back, biting lightly at the top of her ass. "I think I should do something about that."

"What?" Anna risked a look over her shoulder and John captured her mouth while his fingers pressed deeper into her.

"I'll be on fire with you."

Anna buried her head in the pillows as John lifted her hips just enough to rub him from the small of her back to where his fingers still worked inside her. She moaned when he ran his length over her, moving so slowly Anna was sure she'd burst if he did not do something quickly. But in another moment John pushed into her, moving his fingers around to the front, but only slid shallowly forward before backing out almost immediately.

She tried to move her hips toward him but John kept his grip firm, driving her to madness with his slow speed and barely-there thrusts. Anna lifted herself enough to see him as John leaned over her back.

"Are you alright Anna?"

"It's not enough John."

"No?" Anna shook her head, gritting her teeth as he pulled out of her all the way and waited, "What's enough Anna?"

"More."

"How much more?" He whispered in her ear and Anna raised a hand to take his chin in her grip.

"As much as you can give me." John's eyes widened but Anna did not break his stare. "Do it John."

As he always did, John obliged. He plunged in as deep as he could and did not stop. His pace was punishing and Anna felt twinges of pain on the edges of her pleasure but it was worth it. Worth it to have him here. Worth it to feel him everywhere. Worth it to know he was alive with her and not dead somewhere else. Worth it to feel alive with him.

He was worth it.

His fingers continued their play on her and when Anna finished with a high-pitched note of his name his steady but strong efforts dissolved to a frenzied chase for his own release. Coming so soon on the edge of hers, with nerves still buzzing and blood still humming, Anna went over the edge again as John finished.

She felt him pull out and moved only slightly as he took his spot on the bed back, laying with his chest rising and falling faster than horses at a gallop. Anna crawled over him and John immediately wrapped her in his arms. She kissed just above his heart before resting her head there, breathing in time with the slowing thump.

"So that's a 'yes' that you'll come to Snowy River?" Anna bit her lip and saw John's face before dissolving into giggles with him.

* * *

John put his head on slow revolve as he saw the expanse of the land ahead of him. He barely turned when Anna brought Layl beside Ethel and continued studying the landscape. Anna nudged him and John finally turned to her.

"What?"

"I've never seen you so focused."

"Never?" He eyed her and Anna managed a laugh.

"I take it back. I've never seen you so focused on land before."

"It's beautiful. It deserves appreciation."

"That's true." Anna folded her hands on her saddle horn, "And you do know how to appreciate beauty."

"You almost sound like you've experienced my appreciation Ms. Smith." John ribbed before snapping his reins slightly, "But I was actually thinking about something."

"What?"

"How Green knew where I was. Sheriff Carson sent me ranging but he didn't give me a route so how would Green know where to find me?"

Anna kept her gaze forward but John caught sight of the muscle in her cheek move as she sucked it inside her mouth. A moment later she spoke, "It's possible that he heard news of where you were."

"From whom?"

"Anyone from any of the ranches or homesteads do have to come to town and if they happened to share it with someone whose lips flap a little too much under the influence of one pint too many then the wrong ears heard it."

"Or the right ears did."

"How'd you mean?"

"Thomas's still in town."

"No one's talking to Mr. Barrow but Ms. O'Brien. But no one'll talk to O'Brien anyway. No one likes her."

"Even if no one talks directly to Ms. O'Brien she owns the bar and the hotel. She's probably got her ears to the keyholes to listen in." John pulled Ethel short to allow Anna to take the bridge first.

"I can see her doing that," Anna snorted "But Mr. Barrow and Ms. O'Brien've been thick as thieves since they arrived here on the same day. I guess the rubbish always floats together in the gutter, as they say."

"And you think they'd do something?"

"If she did then maybe Mary wasn't just spreading idle gossip the other day."

"What gossip?"

"She said she heard O'Brien was seen passing money to Green. The way people talk you'd think the three of them had a twisted agreement or something."

"Maybe they do." John shrugged and saw Anna raised an eyebrow, "You're the one who said the rubbish floats together in the gutter."

"Mr. Barrow stealing from the miners is devious and low but he's a coward. Ms. O'Brien can scalp her guests and charge too much for piss beer but she's not that stupid. At least that's what I thought because to work with a bushranger that brings the notoriety of Green seems a little outside their scope." Anna shook her head, "I think Mary's wrong and whomever she heard it fromis just trying to stir up trouble to make life more exciting."

"Then you think it was coincidence?" John dismounted, following Anna into the large barn with their horses.

"What I think, Mr. Bates," Anna dropped Layl's reins to put her arms around John's shoulders, "Is that I thank God everyday He spared you and I'd like to focus on that right now."

"I like the way you think Ms. Smith." John bent his head and kissed her, holding her at the waist but not gripping her too tightly.

Anna licked over his lips and John let her in, running his tongue along hers until they heard a cough at the door. John broke first, ducking his head as he turned to see a ginger-haired woman standing at the barn door. She waved at them and Anna laughed, covering her mouth.

"I saw the barn door open and expected to find some broke in but I think I interrupted something." She extended her hand to John, "Gwen Harding."

"John Bates. Pleasure to meet you Ms. Harding."

"Mrs. Harding, actually." Gwen waved John's immediate apology down. "It's not a problem. My husband'll be back in time for supper so unfortunately you only have my word that I have one until then."

"Your word's enough Gwen." Anna hugged the woman, "How's it been?"

"We took the horses you pointed out last time and most of them mounted the way you hoped. We expect some foals soon and then we'll have some breaking later in the season if you can tear yourself away."

"All the children are gone on holiday within the month." Anna weaved her hand to John's elbow. "Gwen I can't thank you enough."

"You already did." Gwen led them to the door of the barn, pointing to a point beyond their immediate vision. "John's building the house there for us. We gave ourselves the best view and a lovely little vision just hidden enough for privacy but exposed enough to keep a good eye on this place."

"Sounds perfect." Anna almost stumbled as Layl bumped into her from behind, "Sorry, he probably wants to run for awhile."

"As long as he behaves himself. We've got some new horses that're just a bit skittish."

"When'd you get them?" Anna took Layl by the reins and led him to a stall with the back door open. She worked his tack off him and spent a minute brushing him down before he left the barn, trotting into the open pasture.

"When we took the ones you pointed out to Melbourne. We got a good price for them and took a percentage to invest in our own horses. John's almost trained them to recognize him so when we take them with your herd they'll respond to us and obey our commands." Gwen pointed to John's horse, "She's beautiful."

"Yes she is," John situated Ethel in the stall and set the saddle and bridle on the appropriate hooks. "I bought her in Melbourne and trained her there while I got the training I needed before coming to Kiandra."

"Do you like Kiandra?"

"It's what I needed." John brushed Ethel before filling the water trough and taking one of the feed buckets. "Is this what you need?"

"It's become that way." Gwen shrugged, "John and I didn't have much of a plan when we married. I worked a little at the college in Melbourne but our hearts weren't in it. When we came up here to visit Anna we realized this was the kind of life we wanted."

"Lucky for all of us then." John took a glance at Anna as she finished in her stall. Her lip twitched but she kept her expression as blank as possible. "If you hadn't come here then Anna never would've come to Kiandra and we'd never have met."

"How did you meet?" Gwen leaned over the door as john finished, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't." John edged out of the stall and turned to Anna, "Do you mind?"

"Why would I mind?" Anna faced Gwen, "I ran into him. Literally."

"It was a little less dramatic than that." John took Anna's hand and kissed it, "When I saw her I thought I died and went to heaven."

"I thought we weren't being dramatic." Anna jabbed John lightly in the ribs.

Gwen beamed at them, "John's going to love you two."

When they finished supper- shared between the two Johns, Gwen, and Anna- the Hardings left for the home they were building just over the rise. John and Anna waved them off from the porch before Anna led John on a tour around the house. They wrapped the house using the porch to the backdoor where Anna proceeded to show John all the rooms before ending right back in the front doorway.

John paused, standing a hairsbreadth from Anna, and cleared his throat. "Anna, I need to ask you a question that might seem cruel to you-"

"You want to know if this is where it happened?" Anna stepped just inside the door and pointed to a few gouges in the wood. "That's where the bullets hit when they fired at me."

John stepped back as Anna pointed to a spot on the porch, "I killed the first one there. If you look closely at the planks in daylight you'll see the stain from his blood before it dripped under the porch."

Anna went to the top step and crouched slightly to show a shaved section of wood, "The second one fell here. He had a hatchet at his belt and it scratched up my post." She rubbed it with a gentle finger, "I never did repair it."

"Anna-"

"And here," Anna walked back to the doorway, "Is where the third man used the butt of his gun to knock me in the head. I don't remember much but I felt the wind leave me so I think I fell backward."

She stepped two paces inside the house and stopped, looking down. John shut the door, to give them privacy for what she might say next.

"Here's where Gwen found me. I didn't remember much and still don't. My memory for a time was scattered and I'd forget where I was, who Gwen was, and how I got there. It took time and they were more than good to me. They brought me back to life, as it were."

John stepped behind Anna, putting his hands on her shoulders. She took one arm and held it under her chin, stroking through his shirtsleeves. They just stood a moment, John wrapped around her, until their breathing synced.

"But you keep coming back?"

"I have to. It's the only way to face whatever happened. If I run away then they won more than just whatever they took from me that day. They win me and I won't allow that." Anna took a deep breath, "I may not remember but I won't lose what I have. I won't lose this place."

"Does your body remember what you're mind doesn't?" John whispered and Anna shifted in his arms to see him.

"I don't understand."

"You say you don't remember what happened and I think that's a mercy but I think part of you does remember."

"How?"

"You never look at me when we're together."

Anna stepped away, thinking back in her mind, "I do."

"Only if you're on top of me."

"Position isn't always my choice, John."

"Anna," John rested his hands on her shoulders, "I wasn't asking for it to change. I like you in charge and I like following your orders-"

"Good," Anna pulled at the collar of John's shirt and led him to a large chair. She pushed him into it and straddled his lap, "Because I have a few orders for you."

"Anna," John grabbed her hands, forcing her to look at him, "I only want you to know that you're safe with me. You'll always be safe with me. That you can look at me or that I can be on top. I won't hurt you."

"I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't feel safe with you John."

"If you ever don't, please tell me." John dodged Anna's kiss, "Please tell me you won't hesitate to let me know if you don't feel safe."

"John," Anna's tone had John staring at her with his full attention, "If I, for any reason, feel even the least bit hesitant with you or unsafe I won't bother speaking. I'll just grab one of your guns and point it at you."

John raised his eyebrows as Anna popped the last button he had not even noticed she reached. She ran her tongue over her lips before holding eye contact, "Fair enough?"

John nodded but Anna shook her head, running her fingers down his chest to scratch just above his belt buckle. "I need you to speak, John. A nod won't be enough."

"Fair enough," He managed as Anna slid herself over his legs, taking his trousers and underwear with her.

"Good. Because right now," Anna striped out of her clothes as slowly as possible, making sure John did not look away, "Is not one of those moments."

John could not manage to break his gaze, mesmerized by the woman walking toward him in all her naked glory to kneel at his feet. She ran her hands up his legs and used one to wrap around his hardening arousal while the other grabbed the back of his neck. Anna plunged her tongue into John's mouth and worked him in perfect unison. Within a few moments John felt himself bucking into her grip and had to hold the arms of the chair to stop himself completely losing control.

He broke the kiss first, gasping for breath, but it only gave Anna the excuse she needed to move her lips to suck his head. John closed his eyes tightly, keeping all his concentration on not breaking as the most beautiful woman he ever met engulfed him. She wrapped him with a hand at his base, her mouth and tongue working him as she had his mouth a minute ago, and her other hand caressing over his hips and thighs before handling his sack.

John wanted to explode but instead he put his hands on her shoulders to force Anna back a moment. He lifted her to a standing position and for the first time she stood slightly taller than he did. John leaned forward to kiss between her breasts and Anna's hands held the back of his head.

He took this as invitation and worked around her breasts, sucking and kissing in equal measure until Anna's gasps sounded like the lighter versions of the grunts she drew from him while his hands had clutched the arms of the chair. But John worked his way down, smoothing his hands over her sides and eventually slipping to her rear to hold there as his lips kissed her bundle of nerves. Anna's legs trembled for the first time and John kneaded at her ass while his mouth and tongue moved over her folds.

Her fingers dug into his scalp as her voice raised to more pronounced moans. He licked and sucked before delving deep to taste her the way he would a fine dessert. Anna only grew hotter, wetter, and sweeter the longer he went and soon it was all he could do to hold her right at the edge. Eventually John kept one hand massaging over her backside and lower back while the other came around to work in unison with his tongue to send Anna screaming over the edge.

John kept her in place a moment more before taking his seat back on the chair. His legs were slightly apart but Anna straddled him again this time facing front so her back was to his chest. She pulled, her hand twice over his quivering erection before directing the turgid arousal to where he wanted to be most.

When she sunk down on him, as slowly as her quaking limbs would allow, both of them fought for air. John's head went back, trying to comprehend how he spent his whole life without this sensation or this woman, until Anna sunk down again and brought John to the present. Her hands went to the arms of the chair as she endeavored to set the pace.

John felt his shirt bunching at his back and leaned forward to get rid of it. The shift had Anna groaning as he struck somewhere else inside her. John wrapped an arm around her waist and held her in place there before pumping into her with more force. He moved his lips over her shoulders, kissing a line down from her neck to one shoulder before reversing the process and heading to the other shoulder.

She clenched and John bit down slightly, feeling the tightness around him. Anna dug her nails into the back of John's neck and continued his grueling pace. John could hear it in her voice that she was close again, and he slipped his hand from her waist to her core and pinched right at her nerves.

Anna called out John's name and John stopped a moment, though his whole body hummed with energy and screamed for him to continue. He leaned his head to Anna's ear, "Will you face me Anna? I want to see you."

She nodded and John helped her slip off before turning her and repositioning them so she now faced him. John led her hands to his shoulders and helped her descend on him again. Anna let out a shuddering breath and John gritted his teeth to keep himself from letting go until she was a little more ready.

Finally Anna nodded and John started again, his grueling pace now beating down on the two of them as his fingers held her in place and his hips drove into her. She moaned with him, pulling him closer by the shoulders and clutching to him with her knees as she rode him. One of her hands slipped between them and John felt his lungs lose all air when she brushed him.

He glanced down, entranced by the view, before Anna brought his chin back up. "I thought you wanted to look at me, John."

"I am." John guided her to look down, "I'm looking at the second most perfect sight."

Anna's breathing pitched up again, wheezing slightly as John risked one hand on hers to bring her to the peak with him again. "What could possibly be the first?"

John nudged her head up so their lips were a breath apart, "You."

Anna claimed his mouth and they came together, shouting into their kiss.


	10. Lonely Are the Brave

John moved an inch at a time, trying not to disturb Anna. She shifted and he froze but when she settled back in place he climbed out of the bed. He grabbed his trousers and shirt, holding his boots in his other hand before sneaking from the room. When he dressed, pulling his coat on, he went and sat out on the porch. The rocking chair there made a slight squeak so he just rested his feet on the railing as he enjoyed the early morning.

He did not have any idea how much time passed but he turned when a creak of wood drew his attention. He smiled when Anna, wrapped in a large quilt, leaned out of the doorway. She eyed him up and down and was all smiles when she spoke.

"You seem to've made yourself at home."

"It's easy to do that here." John shifted in the chair, dropping his legs as Anna came over and made herself comfortable on his lap. "I like the quiet."

"I do too." She rested back against him and John wrapped his arms around her. "It's one of the best parts of my childhood."

"I can see us making it the best part of someone else's childhood."

"Can you now Mr. Bates?" Anna snuggled next to him and John felt his blood run hotter a moment when he realized all she wore was the quilt.

"Aren't you cold Ms. Smith?"

"Not with you holding me." Anna relaxed in John's arms and they stayed that way until Anna spoke again. "We have to start back today."

"I know." John kissed at Anna's exposed shoulder and rubbed the other, not sure if he was dragging the quilt down or helping pull it back up.

"Would it surprise you if I said I didn't want to go back?" Anna shifted on John's lap and he bit down as she rubbed unconsciously against him.

"No." He managed and Anna narrowed her eyes at him before smiling.

"Have I put you in a difficult position Mr. Bates?"

"What would you do about it if I said you did?" John pulled Anna closer and ran a finger along the edge of the quilt.

"I don't know." Anna drew her arms out of the quilt and wrapped them around his neck so her closeness to him was all that kept the thick blanket covering her and John could see the hairs rising on Anna's arms due of the morning chill. "Do you have any ideas Mr. Bates?"

John braced his legs, holding Anna close to him, and stood out of the rocking chair. There was a moment when both were convinced he might lose his footing but he remained standing, "I have a few ideas Ms. Smith."

"I'm anxious to hear them."

"They revolve around hearing you." John carried Anna inside the house, shutting the door with his shoulder, and did not put her down until they reached the bed.

Anna laid out, the quilt still covering most of her, as John took off his boots and removed the rest of his clothing. John grabbed the ends of the quilt and dragged it to the top of the bed, with Anna sliding along inside it. She tried to move but John laid a hand on her stomach while the quilt still separated them.

"I want this to be about you."

"John-"

"Let me finish," John closed his eyes, taking a breath, "You've been honest with me about what happened to you here and if I could take away that pain I would. But I realized I can't change what happened in the past. Even with the last three days here I know it'll never be gone forever but, if you'll let me, I want to spend the rest of my life trying to help you replace all those bad memories of this place with good ones. I want to change your future."

John knelt at the end of the bed, digging in his trousers a moment before climbing on the end of the bed and taking Anna's hand. He slid a ring over her ring finger and kissed it before looking her in the eyes. "Anna May Smith, will you marry me?"

Anna sat up, the quilt falling off her, but John was too focused on the hand that covered her mouth to notice her naked body. She stared at the ring, her hand shaking slightly in his loose grip, and John feared for a moment. But when Anna lifted her head to look in John's eyes she smiled bigger than her small face would seem to allow. She nodded hurriedly, pulling his lips to hers and kissing him with all the energy she possessed before drawing back.

"Yes I'll marry you."

John kissed her this time, pressing her back onto the bed. Anna's hands held John to her as he held himself above her, knees on either side of her thighs. He broke away, kissing over her face with gentle touches that left Anna sighing. John traced delicate lines over her cheeks, around her neck, and smoothed his hands down her arms as he kissed her collarbones.

Taking both of her wrists in his hands John moved them above Anna's head and held them there with one hand. She shifted beneath him and John waited, staring her in the eye until she stopped.

"Trust me Anna."

Her body relaxed slightly and John continued his attentions down to her breasts. Usually trapped in her punishing corset John loved when they were free. He rested his weight back on his haunches, bending at the waist so his free hand could take one breast while he skimmed over the other with his lips.

Anna sighed and John felt her body calm. He traded his attentions between hands and lips over her chest until Anna writhed beneath him. John smiled to himself when he sucked one nipple into his mouth and Anna arched off the bed. Her hands freed from his grip but moved to hold his head to her, moaning as John continued.

When he had her almost sobbing and her body vibrating with his attentions John trekked south. Her fingers raked through his hair as John dragged his hands down her sides and over her thighs while licking and laving his tongue over her stomach. Timing his motions perfectly John reached the juncture of her legs with tongue and fingers simultaneously so Anna cried out at the dual sensations.

He kissed over her, teasing her by not quite touching her where she wanted him most, and traced his fingers over the inside of her thighs. He drew circles closer and closer to her, her hips bucking in response as her fingers tightened and released the quilt in time with her rise and fall of pleasure. John paused to watch her face as she bit her lip.

Anna shifted to see him and John grinned at her before taking the bundle of nerves in his mouth. She cried out, lifting her hips, and he responded to her motions. He followed the lead her body set while driving it higher in a perpetuating cycle. His fingers delved into her as his tongue moved over her. She kept calling his name and John could feel his own response begging for attention but he wanted her to finish first. He needed her to finish first.

Finally, with three fingers working her from the inside and his tongue sucking at her practically sopping center, Anna finished. Her words were unintelligible, if they were even words at all. But John took one final lick at her before drawing back onto his knees.

She worked her eyes open, body shinning in the morning light from the exertions, and she grabbed weakly for his hand. She sucked the fingers into her mouth and John swayed as his blood rushed south. Anna yanked him toward her, kissing him as deeply as possible and working her taste from every crevice and cranny before holding his neck in place.

"Please take me now John."

He aligned them and pressed in. Her eyes closed and her nails dug into the skin of his neck and shoulders. John pulled almost all the way out again before thrusting as deeply as he could go. Anna brought her legs up, wrapping around his waist, and held at his shoulders.

John was almost lost in the feeling of her around him. A feeling he could never tire of. But in that moment he felt the gravity of being above her. He looked down at Anna and she lifted her hips to meet him.

"I trust you John."

"I love you, Anna."

She kissed him as he sped up, plunging in as deeply as possible before drawing all the way to the edge. She whined when he threatened to leave her and gave throaty moans as he hit her core again. John allowed his body to take control, driving her to cry out when he rolled into her at the right angle to send her in ecstasy again and joining her there.

He dropped to his arms, still holding himself above her but Anna pulled him down. She pressed herself to him as if she could sink into his skin and murmured, "Thank you."

John kissed her neck and then her cheek, "I love you Anna. You don't need to thank me."

"I do, John." Anna made sure he was looking at her, "I don't fear anymore because of you."

"Neither do I."

She smiled and John rolled to his side, clutching her to him as she spoke again, "Then we don't have to be afraid anymore."

"Never again." John kissed her hair, "Never again."

* * *

Anna hugged Gwen goodbye and smiled at her house. "I can never thank you enough for taking care of this for me."

"I just hope if you roped yourself that man you'll find a way to make it your own again." Gwen teased and Anna swallowed, the blush rising to her cheeks. "He's done you good."

Anna snuck a peek at her John, speaking with Gwen's husband as they watched the horses in the paddock. "Yes he has."

"You don't have that shadow over you anymore." Gwen craned her head to look at the rafters over the porch. "Before you'd come visit and it almost felt hollow but this time you're free Anna. It's a wonderful sight."

"I could never've done it without you two." Anna hugged Gwen again, "And we'll be back soon, I promise."

"I hope so. Our house is almost done and yours'll need the care only people who love it can give it." Gwen walked Anna down to the waiting horses as the Johns turned away from the paddock. "It's been a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bates."

"And you Mrs. Harding." John waved his hand at the area around them. "You take wonderful care of this place."

"It's heaven on earth for us." Gwen answered as her husband stood by her and she took his arm from her shoulder, holding it with her own as she leaned into him. "We found ourselves here."

"I can understand that." John shook Mr. Harding's hand, "I hope you continue to find happiness here."

"We hope you come back soon. It can get lonely this far from civilization." Mr. Harding kissed Anna's cheek before stepping back with Gwen so John and Anna could mount their horses. "We can't wait until you two decide to be our permanent neighbors."

"Soon, I hope." Anna smiled at John, her finger running under collar to the chain that dangled her ring before gripping her reins tighter. "Be safe."

"We usually are." Gwen waved them off. "Now get going or you'll waste all your daylight."

Anna clicked at Layl and trotted away, John following her closely on Ethel.

They rode hard when they hit the hills and Anna exulted in the rush. Layl smelled competition and raced to outpace Ethel, much to the misfortune of John whose horse, while swift, was no match for the Arabian. Anna tried to keep him under control enough to not lose John in the bush but Layl loved the wind more than he loved the ground and they ran together.

When dusk rested on the crest of the mountains Anna found a suitable camping spot and slowed Layl. He breathed heavily and Anna noted the sheen of sweat on his flanks. She ran a hand over him as she dropped to the ground, making sure the sweat was not lather. Leading him to a stream she unbuckled his saddle, taking the blanket from him and brushing him down before building a fire for the little campsite.

Even for as fast as Layl was John soon joined them, Ethel snorting and looking a little worse for wear. John dismounted and quickly freed his horse of her tack before shaking his head.

"I feel like I haven't given her that kind of run in a good while, if ever."

"Layl likes to run and when he smells it he bolts." Anna smiled at her horse, now chewing his way through a patch of grass. "He reminds me of my father."

"Really?"

Anna nodded, holding her hands together while her elbows rested on her knees. "My father loved being out here, being free. Layl has all those qualities."

"There are some cultures that believe animals can hold the spirit of those who've moved on. Maybe your father moved on into Layl."

"I can see that." Anna surveyed her horse, "He's spirited enough."

"Sometimes I think the spirit in my horse reminds me of my first wife but I don't think that's a good thing." John mumbled, digging in his saddlebags before pulling out some food.

Anna took what he offered her but did not go to open the can. She ran her fingers over the edge, shifting her jaw before finally speaking. "John I need to ask you something."

"What?" John cracked the can open with his bowie knife, peeling the lid of the tin back before setting it on the edge of the fire.

"You once told me that you weren't ready then to tell me how your wife died and I respected your wish then. But," Anna swallowed, "I think I need to know now."

"Anna-"

"If only for fairness's sake." Anna put her can to the side and stared over the fire at John. "You know my darkest moments and I want to know yours, to better bear them with you."

"They're not something I want you to bear, Anna."

"I believe the vows my friends recited at their wedding said 'for better or worse'." Anna set her jaw, "Nothing you could say will change how I feel about you John and whatever happened it made you who you are now. Your first wife made you who you are now and that means, for all the misery she brought you, she made you the man I love. At least let me know the man you were."

John sighed, bringing his knees up and taking a deep breath. "I told you I worked as a copper in Belfast yes?"

Anna nodded and John continued, "I lived there when I was young, with my mother, until she moved us to London when jobs and food were scarce for us. Things weren't much better in London and we lived near the East India Docks. I worked for a time as a dockworker but when they needed men to serve in India and the Orient I fell to their advertisements. I served as batman in India and then as an aide in the Taiping rebellion.

"When it was over they gave me a chance to either move up or move out and I decided I was tired of death in countries on the other side of the world so I chose a transfer to Ireland. My mother'd moved back to Belfast so I chose a position in the police there. They liked my record and soon I impressed them enough to make constable."

"That's something." Anna urged and John smiled.

"I was proud of it and so was my mother. She glowed about me to all of her friends and that's how I met my first wife, Vera."

"I thought your mother didn't like her."

"She didn't. Vera was a friend of a friend of my mother. She heard about me and then I started seeing her on my beat. She'd offer to buy me a drink at the end of the day and I didn't see reasons to refuse." John paused, "I think I knew, even then, that we weren't made for one another because our conversations always circled the same topics. She seemed to focus more on the insignias of my coat than she ever did on my face."

"But you married?"

"I was stupid and I finally took her up on her offer to sleep with her. Once we did almost everyone knew and my mother wanted me to the do the right thing. I did too but more than that I think I just wanted to have someone." John hung his head, "I'm not proud of why I married her but I did and not too long afterward we were already miserable."

"Because you didn't have anything in common?"

"Because she realized that while my stories sounded glamorous those were the past. I walked the streets and occasionally arrested prostitutes or pickpockets but I didn't do anything overly heroic. It wasn't as adventurous or fantastic as she wanted. She grew bored with me and soon I started hearing stories. Long before that there were the looks, the ones people give you when they pity your ignorance about something, but I didn't want to believe any of it."

Anna took a deep breath, "Why'd she do it?"

"She was never one who liked the boring life. She wanted the grand experiences I'd talked about not the life I had. I wanted to forget all the death but she reveled in it. She lived it like a penny dreadful and I wanted to live like a Jane Austen novel." John barked a laugh but Anna could almost taste the bitterness in it. "It's why we never worked."

"So what happened?"

"I'd just gotten a trainee and I liked him. He inspired me and looked up to me. And because of me he's dead." John stopped, staring into the fire and Anna moved to sit next to him. She held his hand and he smiled at her.

"What was his name?"

"William Mason. He was quick, he was good, and he was kind. So many of the coppers I worked with lost all their innocence and drank themselves to the edge of oblivion to forget or lose feeling. I was on the edge then because I knew my marriage was a sham but I couldn't get enough proof to divorce Vera. William brought me back from the edge and I found purpose again. I stopped drinking and even started to get my life back in order. I owe so much to him."

"So do I." Anna rubbed John's hands in hers. "Then what?"

"William and I were working our beat on the docks when we heard movement. He went to investigate and I followed him just after sending word for more coppers. When I got to him we took fire from a group I recognized once I shot one of the men near us. I ran to him, taking his gun, and saw the face of a man I'd tossed in the clink more than once. He was a Scot, from Edinburgh, and associated with the Carlisle crime family."

John coughed, rubbing at his tearing eyes. "I shouted to William that we needed to get out of there because we couldn't take on the Carlisles on our own but as he stood to retreat he took three bullets to the chest. I turned and fired on instinct. I've always been a good shot and I hit the one who shot him before firing without thinking. I saw red and charged the ones left, leaving bodies in my wake."

He took a shuddering breath, "When I finished Richard Carlisle, the head of the family, was laying on the dock and bleeding out but they stabilized him and he lived to see trial and the inside of a cell. His right hand man took one of my bullets through the jaw and died of infection later. William-" John's voice broke and he stared at his hands as he dry-washed them, "He died in my arms."

Anna ran her hand over John's arm and shoulders, waiting for him to finish. Finally John cleared his throat. "I traced the one who shot him and found Vera there. She died almost instantly when I fired on her in the dark. She killed William and I killed her. I found out later she'd not only take up with Carlisle but that she was pregnant with his child and about to run away with him to Scotland, to live as the mistress of his crime enterprise. She used me to help him escape justice more than once and I'd been played for a fool and everyone knew it but me."

They sat in silence as John took deep breaths Anna could feel under her hand at his back. "I fell into drink so deeply I have a whole week of my life I barely remember. It wasn't until William's funeral, where I faced his father, that I confronted how shameful I'd become. His father thanked me for being there for his son, for not leaving him alone to die, and I couldn't stare that man in the face with whiskey on my breath and hold my head high. So I cleaned up my act, answered an advertisement for experienced lawmen in the Australian colonies, and gave my notice."

"And now you're here." Anna leaned her head on John's shoulder. "For all the good or bad that came of it you're here now, with me and I can't tell you how happy that makes me."

John took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles, "If it's anything like how happy you make me then words'll never be enough."

Anna pulled John toward her with a hand on his cheek and kissed him. She had no intention, at the start, for anything to happen but when his mouth opened slightly she could not resist sneaking her tongue inside. He sucked at it and Anna felt all her inhibitions leave with her breath.

She pulled back and bit her lip before lowering her voice… even though they were alone. "Do you remember the first time we were together in the wilderness Mr. Bates?" John's eyes dilated and he nodded as Anna pushed John back on the saddle blanket, next to the fire. "I'd like to do now what I wish I did then."

"Anna?"

"John," She put her finger over his mouth, "This morning you were ever so generous with your time and attentions. Allow me to return the favor please."

She brooked no argument and pushed his coat aside before balling it up under his head. Her fingers slipped the buttons of his shirt undone and pulled it off before lifting his undershirt over his head. His boots went by his saddle and Anna dragged his trousers down his legs as slowly as she could to leave them rasping on his skin and his body shivering but not with cold.

When Anna reached his underwear it already tented and she grinned at him like she was predator and he prey but that only had him standing straighter. Anna worked his underwear away before she straddled his thighs, still fully clothed. She put her hands to his shoulders before dragging down his chest.

"I like you this way John. Completely at my mercy." She shivered and leaned over him, grinding down to leave him moaning. "It's like breaking a stallion."

John gritted his teeth and Anna removed her coat before unbuttoning her blouse slowly, ensuring he watched. "Do you know how I do it?"

"Do what?" He managed as Anna slid forward and backward over his stomach, her skirt bunching and rubbing where he pulsed hotly beneath her.

"Break horses." Anna maneuvered her skirt and boots off so she sat astride him in her corset and bloomers. "It's actually very simple, at its foundations."

"Really?"

"Oh yes," Anna rested on John's thighs and kissed by his ear before punctuating her words with kisses over his chest. "You just need to show them you're the one in charge. They respond to authority once they know it's not them. They're simple creatures."

"I'd imagine so."

Anna moved down, running her tongue in a zigzag over his abdomen. "Beautiful, powerful, imposing creatures with strength that demands respect but driven by simple desires. Give them pleasure and they respond how you want them to. Give them pain and they learn to obey you."

John groaned when Anna kissed around the base of him. "Do you promise to honor and obey me, John?"

"What?" Anna tickled her fingers around him before kissing from base to tip, leaving him gasping.

"Do you promise to obey me, John?"

"Yes."

"Then if I tell you not to come will you do it?"

"Anna?" John's eyes widened and he looked a little frantic but Anna soothed him by rubbing her hand over him, stroking smoothly.

"I want to enjoy this but I want you to enjoy it more and you might not if you come too early. Do you promise not to come until I say?"

"Yes." John's hips moved, trying to find comfort in her steady hand. "Please."

"Of course. I promise to honor and obey as well." Anna massaged over him, working her hands and then her mouth in a concentrated effort to bring John to the edge.

He tried to stay still and she could feel the strain of his muscles in danger of snapping under her care. But Anna tugged and coerced him right to the edge of breaking before backing down. Bringing him closer and closer before pulling back as she would a stubborn horse. John was almost sobbing now and his whole body vibrated with his pent up desire.

"You're good at this John." Anna stood, shedding her corset and then her bloomers before turning away from his face. "So I'm going to be good to you."

She took him in one motion and moaned, leaning forward over his thighs as her fingers dug in there. He filled her completely and she closed her eyes to focus on the sensation of him buried in her as far as he could go. Anna looked over her shoulder at John, struggling to breathe.

"This is the point where I let the stallion loose John." Anna faced forward again, "Let her buck."

John's fingers wrapped her waist and he lost all control. Anna rode him in counterpoint, driving herself down and twisting to match the speed of his hips. John's hand moved to her center, digging his fingers in her wetness there before using her as leverage to sit up behind her.

Anna's knees held her on either side of his thighs, working as a fulcrum for her own motions as John caressed a hand over her ass. She sighed into the motion before crying out as John nipped at her shoulder. He punctuated his bites with kisses and eventually Anna craned back enough to kiss his mouth again. He held her to him and pressed down where they joined. She broke away, sobbing out his name with release and a moment later he finished, choking out her name in response.

His arms wrapped around her, holding her close as they rocked through their aftershocks. Anna put her arms over John's and felt his fingers caress over the ring that hung just above her breasts. He kissed her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"For richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, I do plight my troth. To honor and obey, to love and to cherish, until death do us part."

Anna smiled over her shoulder at him, kissing his ring finger and then him, "'Til death do us part."


	11. Two Rode Together

Anna bounced on the balls of her feet but tried to stop, again, when Mary glared up at her.

"It's hard enough not to stick you with pins when you insist on moving." Mary took the edge of the fabric and pinned it in place at Anna's waist before crouching down to handle the hem. "I can't make the wedding dress of your dreams if you don't hold still."

"I'm more concerned with it being the wedding dress of his dreams than mine."

"John'd marry you in a sack if that's all you had. Though he'd probably rather marry you in nothing at all and save all of us some time but let's all be realistic here," Mary ignored Anna's attempt to act the blushing bride, "The dress is for everyone else and might just end up ruined anyway."

"I hope not."

"Pfft," Mary waved a hand and pinned another swatch of fabric in place, "If he tears it to pieces ripping it from you so he can take you immediately once you're married then just bring it back."

"Mary!"

"It's not as if we don't know what'll happen. Don't worry, I can fix it." Mary stepped back, adjusting a piece of the gown before nodding. "That'll do it."

Anna glanced over at the mirror and her hands immediately went to her mouth. "Mary, it's beautiful."

"It'll be more beautiful when I finish, I promise." Mary helped Anna slip out of the dress and arranged it over a mannequin as Anna pulled her skirt over her hips and buttoned her blouse. "But for now it does look a picture doesn't it?"

"You should be very proud Mary." Anna hugged her friend, "Thank you."

"It's nothing I wouldn't do for a friend and more so because you've already paid me for it." Mary shooed Anna to the door, "Now get going or I won't finish it before Saturday."

Anna left the shop and smiled at the couple passing her on the porch before looking over at the Sheriff's office. She saw John speaking to Sheriff Carson and crossed the street to join them. John's face broke into a huge grin when he saw her and Sheriff Carson tipped his hat to her.

"I don't know if I've yet offered my congratulations Ms. Smith but I believe there's no finer man in Kiandra than Mr. Bates here and I've already told him he'd find no better woman."

"Thank you Sheriff." Anna took Sheriff Carson's offered hand between her own and shook it. "I know I've never met a finer man than Mr. Bates but you come very close, I assure you."

"Well," Sheriff Carson puffed out his chest a little, looking very pleased. "I'm flattered you would say so. Though I hear Mr. Bates wants to take you away for your honeymoon."

"Yes," Anna's hand found John's and their fingers intertwined. "We're going to my spread down near Snowy River."

"And who'll manage the school while you're away?"

"Mrs. Hughes has agreed to come up from Melbourne. She misses the school here and the college expressed interest in a new head of curriculum when she proposed giving them her notice."

"Mrs. Hughes'll be here?"

"Yes and she'll stay in my cottage until we return. Then she'll take a room at the Crawleys." Anna bit her lip, "Unless you wouldn't mind hosting her Sheriff. I think it'd be such a nuisance for to have to move her things back and forth so often while waiting for a more permanent residence."

Sheriff Carson coughed and Anna caught John's stifled chuckle before she glared at him. "I'll see what I can arrange."

Anna smiled after Sheriff Carson and turned to watch him leave as John wrapped his hands around her waist from behind. She swatted at him but barely touched him, relishing the feel of him surrounding her. He kissed her cheek and spoke near her ear.

"I got you a gift."

"What kind of gift?" She craned back enough to see his face and he shook his head.

"I'll need to show it to you." John drew away, kissing her cheek again. "It's waiting for you at home."

"You snuck into my house to leave me a gift?" Anna narrowed her eyes, "Is that why you were so determined to get me out of the house this morning?"

"Might've been." John grinned at her, "Just lead and I'll follow. I want you to know what it is before I get there."

"Doesn't that spoil the surprise?" Anna pouted, "What if I don't like it?"

"I don't think that'll happen." John pushed her lightly, "Go on."

Anna pursed her lips but walked back to the school. She finished up with the training teacher and went to where she kept Layl. She saddled him and trotted toward her home, catching John's departure from the corner of her eye.

Anna did not hurry. She wondered if it was to make Jon wait since he would not tell her his surprise but really it was because spring had sprung. The evenings were warmer now and the snow had all but receded to the tops of the mountains. Even the night sounds reminded her of summer and Anna breathed it all in as she took the switch backs down to her home.

With Layl stabled and fed Anna wandered inside, hanging her coat on the rack near the back door. She examined the kitchen, finding nothing, and continued to her sitting room. There was nothing there either and Anna lit a few of the candles in the house to give it light as dusk settled. Anna took one of the candles and proceeded up the short flight of stairs to her room and stopped in the doorway.

She set the candle down and walked over to the mirror. It stood as tall as she did with an ornate frame decorated with rearing horses at the top and bottom. Anna traced her fingers over the wood, feeling the smoothness under her fingers as another set of fingers captured her waist. She felt John kiss at her neck and Anna closed her eyes to bask in the sensation.

"Do you like it?"

"This must've cost a fortune John." Anna turned in his arms, her hands on his chest to keep him back enough to look at her.

"It cost no more than it should've and you deserve no less." John took her hands in his and kissed them, "I wanted to do it for you and the money was sitting in the bank unused anyway."

"John," Anna scrunched her face, trying to make the same stern expression she used on unruly children, "You could've saved that money."

"And done what with it?" John kissed one hand, moving up her arm and caressing her through the material. "When we marry we'll live here until I can finalize my transfer to Snowy River."

"What?"

John stopped, Anna's tone bringing him to pause. "I thought you wanted-"

"You put in for a transfer to Snowy River for me?"

"I thought you'd want to live on your own land and since Mrs. Hughes is coming back to take over the school again I-"

Anna flung herself at John, wrapping her arms around his neck like he was a rock in the middle of a river and a swift current might whisk her away otherwise. She attacked his mouth, drawing him down to her in a feverish attempt to express her emotions. It was not enough. But then, when it came to him, it never would be.

John responded to her fervor and soon matched it with his own as his hands cupped around her cheeks to hold her close to him as he matched the movements of her tongue with his own. He broke the kiss and spun Anna in his grip to face the mirror and pointed to it. "I bought this so you could see what I see."

Anna gasped, John's hands working the belt of her skirt away to drop it to the floor, "And what do you see?"

"I see a beautiful woman," John met her gaze in the mirror as his fingers popped her buttons and worked the blouse away from her arms. "I see a caring and loving woman who braved the wild on her own to live here."

"What else?" Anna wanted to close her eyes as John's hands worked the ties of her bloomers loose to drop them to the floor before stroking over her corset to unhook the latches.

"A woman stronger than most men I've met with the purest heart." John dropped the corset to the floor and slid a hand under the chemise to run it over her abdomen. "A woman I adore more than life itself."

Anna closed her eyes for a moment and felt John pull away. She searched for him but was helpless as she watched him strip himself of clothes. He paused, his body exposed to her view, but caught her expression and the corners of his mouth raised in a wicked grin. Anna's chest rose and fell as John walked back to her, running a hand over his already ready arousal.

"Do you like what you see Ms. Smith?"

"Like is an understatement." Anna felt all the air leave her lungs when John stood against her back, moving his hands under her chemise again.

"Care to elaborate?" One of John's hands stroked over her breast while the other held at her hip.

Anna tried to focus as John rubbed against her from behind and his hand continued to rasp over her skin under the material of the chemise. "I've never met anyone more honorable than you."

"Oh?" John brought a hand up her spine, moving the fabric away from her skin so he could kiss over her shoulders and back.

"Or anyone who looked at me like you do." Anna used her hands to pull her chemise over her head before placing them over John's. "No one who cares so much for me or others that he'd put himself to the hazard to save them."

"I thought you didn't like heroics." John murmured against her skin, kissing up by her ear as Anna worked his hand down to her legs. He ran the flat of his palm over her thigh before she worked her legs apart enough for his hand to cup her center.

"I don't. But I do like people who are heroic because they care for others." Anna leaned her head back on John's shoulder as he kissed over to her neck. "And you care for me."

"I do." John worked his fingertips through her folds, barely brushing her. "But do you know why I bought this mirror, Ms. Smith?"

Anna turned to John but he directed her focus to the mirror. For a moment Anna was speechless. She saw her whole body flushed, John's hands at work, and his reassuring frame behind her.

He stroked a long finger inside her and Anna hissed, struggling not to close her eyes as John nipped at her shoulder with every motion reflected in the mirror. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?" Anna heard her own voice as it grated out of her, driven to a higher pitched moan when John maneuvered another finger into her while pulling his arousal over her ass.

"If you know why I really bought the mirror."

"No."

"So you can watch me love you." John's fingers moved and he thrust into Anna before she could breathe or think.

She watched them in the mirror as John worked in and out of her heat, driving her to distraction with his hands on her breasts or running down to her simmering core. Anna met John's eyes in the mirror and every time they did he drew out slowly to extend the feelings before ramming back inside her. She was so lost in the sensation she was only vaguely aware of how she sounded groaning his name as John grunted by her shoulder.

When Anna thought she could not take anymore John stopped, holding them both still like racehorses bracing for the starting shot. "I'll never love anyone the way I love you, Anna."

Anna let go as John's fingers pinched at her most sensitive nerves and slammed into her for the last time. She stood, breathing hard, and felt her whole body shaking in the aftermath. John's arms wrapped around her, holding her close but his own shudders only exacerbated her own. They stood still, swaying slightly, before John withdrew and shuffled them both to the bed.

She lay next to him, her hands finding his and kissing it before snuggling herself next to him. John kissed her forehead and Anna closed her eyes. After a moment she giggled and John shifted to see her clearly in the candlelight.

"What?"

"I just realized," Anna crawled to kiss John's cheek, "I didn't thank you for the lovely gift."

"I thought you did." John wagged his eyebrows at Anna but she only kissed his lips quickly.

"Not for the mirror."

"For what then?"

"For making me deliriously happy." Anna rested her head on his shoulder, "I don't think I have words for it."

"Words aren't really necessary in this case." John adjusted in the bed to face Anna on his side. "There are other ways."

Anna shivered as he ran a finger down her arm. "Really?"

"Oh yes," John kissed at the base of Anna's neck before pushing her to rest on her back on the bed. "I'll demonstrate."

* * *

John paced outside the church. It was almost time and he saw the crowd inside talking in excited tones as John finally steeled himself enough to enter the building. Mrs. Hughes accosted him first, grabbing his arm and kissing his cheek.

"You, my dear boy, are to be congratulated."

"I hope so." He smiled at her as she beamed at him.

"You promise to treat her well yes?"

"I couldn't treat her any other way, Mrs. Hughes." John broke away for her to shake hands with Robert and Sheriff Carson before Branson took his hand in a crushing grip.

"This is fantastic Deputy Bates."

"Thank you Mr. Branson." John took his position at the head of the church and tried to even his breathing as he flexed his hand to get some blood back in it.

He turned to the front as horrible scenarios took over his mind. What if Anna changed her mind and decided it was not worth it? What if something happened between her home and the church? He had not seen her for two days, in observation of tradition, and he was worried. She could be injured and he did not know. John swallowed, closing his eyes to focus on the music of the small piano to calm his now raging nerves when the music changed.

John turned as the others in the church stood and his mouth fell open. Mary walked behind Anna, minding the edge of a dress that made Anna appear an angel descended to earth. White flowers ran a ring in her hair and her arms were encased in a soft-looking material that floated as she walked. The skirt was sensible, trailing only slightly behind her as the bodice piece tied with intricate lacing up the front. The veil that covered Anna's face could not hide the glow of her face and John had to mentally remind himself to actually breathe.

Anna joined him at the altar and both of them giggled when the pastor instructed them on the words of their vows. John felt his face flush to mirror Anna's as they remembered the last time they exchanged those words. John even choked slightly as Anna's fingers slid over his, her eyes drawing him into the memory of when she broke him like one of her stallions before speaking these same promises.

John regained his composure enough to slide the ring on Anna's finger and kiss her hands. Her teeth flashed at him from the smile that threatened to stretch her whole face but probably only matched the idiot grin all over his. When she put the ring on his finger John felt the tears in his eyes, reflected in hers, as he recognized the wedding ring her father wore until he died.

The invitation from the pastor for them to kiss was unnecessary. John lifted the veil gingerly and dipped his head to place a gentle kiss on Anna's lips. She returned it, keeping her actions to just the brush of her tongue over his bottom lip. They broke apart, John's pupils dilating and Anna's breath picking up as they tried to keep to socially acceptable actions, and turned to the clapping and cheering crow in the church.

Even the dinner and event at the schoolhouse afterward were so lost on John because of the sight of his bride that he needed Robert to repeat what he said three times before Robert just shook his head.

"I can understand," Robert took a drink from his cup before cringing, "What is this?"

"Something Ms. O'Brien sells at her bar." John took the cup and set it on the table behind him, "I'd stay away from it if I were you."

"Sheriff Carson was saying you're going to Snowy River to celebrate the honeymoon?" Cora came up, threading her arm through Robert's. "That's a lovely area."

"You've been?"

"Anna's father took us there once when he retried from training out horses. He wanted our opinion on an expansion he planned and I thought it was the most beautiful place I'd seen." Cora lowered her voice conspiratorially, "If Anna's wanted to sell I would've bought it in a heartbeat."

"I'm glad she doesn't." John smiled back, catching sight of his wife bending down to thank one of her students for a drawing he offered before hugging the little boy.

"Didn't you go there with her just a short time ago?" Robert tested another drink, swishing it in his mouth before shrugging and downing the contents.

"We did. She wanted to show it to me and I proposed there." John bit the inside of his cheek to avoid telling Robert and his wife the circumstances in which he proposed.

"I think it's romantic and shows how much you know and love Anna." Cora took John's hands, "We're so excited for the two of you. You've made her so happy."

"I think she's made me happy." John returned Cora's gesture, "Now I think it's time I took my wife home."

John broke away from them and went to Anna. He placed a gentle hand on her elbow and whispered in her ear, "I think it's time we were going dear."

Anna kissed his cheek, "Yes darling."

Mary cleared the well wishers and led the crowd in their cheers as Matthew climbed aboard the front of the carriage the Crawleys arranged to take them to Anna's home for the night. John and Anna leaned around the back to wave until they turned a corner.

John took Anna's hands in his, rubbing over her ring. "I worried you might've changed your mind."

"Given what we've done John Bates it'd be a little late for that." She winked at him and both tried to keep their laughter to themselves as Matthew coughed from the front.

Anna leaned forward and put a hand on Matthew's arm, "And thank you for driving us Matthew."

"I hope you won't think the worst of me, Anna, if I confess that I agreed to this because Mary was rather insistent."

"I didn't expect anything less." Anna settled back by John and worked her way to a comfortable position by his side.

John rested his chin on her head and breathed in her scent. "That was a beautiful service."

"Better than your first go?"

"My first go I was half drunk from my stag do and my hand shook when I signed my name on the paper at the registrar's office." John barked out a laugh, "We celebrated by getting shitfaced at a pub before taking one of the rooms over the bar. It wasn't romantic or lovely by any stretch of the imagination."

"At least this was better," Anna rubbed her hand over his arm, "It was everything I ever wanted. A simple event to unite me with the man I love."

They settled in comfortable silence until Matthew stopped in front of Anna's house. John got out of the carriage first and gave Anna a hand to help her reach the ground. They waved Matthew goodbye and John took advantage of Anna's distraction to lift her off her feet. She squealed and John carried her to the front door.

"I believe in some traditions, Mrs. Bates." John opened the door and Anna pulled him to her for a kiss.

"I like the sound of that."

"Which part?" John walked them over the threshold but did not drop Anna as he closed the door and worked them to her room. Or, their room.

"My new name."

John set Anna carefully on the floor and caressed her cheeks before kissing her. "Do you, Mrs. Bates?"

"Yes, Mr. Bates." Anna slid his jacket from his shoulders, unbuttoning his shirt. "I like the sound of my new name very much."

"Good." John tugged the laces of her dress, pulling her closer in the process as she got his shirt and tie off. "Because I like the sound of it too."

"It means I'm yours, Mr. Bates."

"No," John shook his head and stopped both of their movements, "It's means I'm yours. We belong to each other. For good and proper."

"For good and proper." Anna tugged at John's belt and he succumbed to her.

They worked their clothes off, carefully and gentle with their touches until Anna ran her hand ever so slowly up his rising erection. John could barely breathe when Anna turned him, pushing him backward onto the bed. He glanced over, noticing she'd moved the mirror, but immediately returned to focus on Anna as she straddled his waist.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this Mr. Bates."

John's head went back, his eyes screwed shut as Anna worked her hands all over his body, finally settling on his quivering member. He slid his hands over her, feeling the beads of sweat gather when he tried to distract her but Anna was determined. She refused his touches, pushing his hands above his head before making sure he focused on her when she took his length in her mouth.

His hips bucked and writhed under her ministrations. John could barely even comprehend when he saw Anna take her own fingers to her center, running them through the wetness there before using the same hand to pull him from root to tip. His grunts and groans finally strained to his breaking point but Anna pulled back and mounted him with efficiency.

John caught sight of them in the mirror. She rose above him, riding with practiced ease and finesse before John took her hand in his, sucking her fingers into his mouth to catch the last hints of her taste on her. Anna kissed him roughly and then pushed him back onto the bed so she took him as deep inside her as he could go.

In the mirror the woman John saw was free from fears, free from all inhibitions, free of all but the strongest of life's bounds… love. Love for him, the luckiest man in the world. And he reflected that same love right back at her.

He snuck a hand past her defenses, while Anna used hers as leverage on his chest and occasionally dug in her nails there, and pressed where her heat met him. Her eyes flew open and John only smirked at her before Anna responded by increasing her punishing pace. John gripped her hips, returning her efforts with determined thrusts. They both heaved in unison, eyes going from one another to the vision they made in the mirror facing the bed.

When John could bear it no more he released and heard Anna follow not far behind. She supported herself on shaking arms above him, grinning down at her prey. John saw the sheen of sweat on her and felt it on his skin but could hardly care. This woman, this vision, was perfect.

He pulled her to him while withdrawing and rotating them to their sides. He stroked a hand up her arm before trying to keep a straight face, "Well, Mrs. Bates, you've had your way with me… again."

They both broke into peals of laughter that had Anna almost crying. She wiped at her eyes with the heel of her hand, "You will be the death of me John Bates."

"So long as you don't live to regret it." John tried to pass it off as a joke but the worry, the dark cloud at the back of the mind, hovered there.

Anna pursed her lips at him. "Mr. Bates, I knew the first time but I know all the more now that we've been through our share of troubles you and I. We can let this be enough. This is what we deserve."

"How are you so sure?" John propped his head up on his arm as Anna ran a hand down his cheek.

"Because I know that I am now who I was always meant to be and no matter what else may ever happen, I could never regret that."

John kissed her quickly and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you, Mrs. Bates."

"And I love you, Mr. Bates."


	12. (Broken) Hearts of the West

John beamed as he reined Ethel beside Layl and Anna smiled over at him, "Happy to be home Mr. Bates?"

"I'm happy if I'm anywhere with you, Mrs. Bates." John made a face, "But I thought Snowy River was our home."

"It is." Anna put her hand on John's and rubbed her fingers over his, "However anywhere with you is home to me."

"Good. Then may we always be home." John gathered his reins and turned Ethel around, "I need to get to the office and make sure Sheriff Carson is alright."

"Just as long as you make sure you get home to me at the end of the day." Anna leaned over her saddle to kiss John and he kissed her back.

"I will."

John rode back to town and dismounted, tying Ethel to the post before ascending the stairs to the Sheriff's office. He opened the door to see Sheriff Carson speaking in a low voice to Mrs. Hughes, their hands firmly entwined. John stepped back, closing the door as quietly as he could so as not to disturb them with his entrance and subsequent exit. Once outside, he tried to stifle his laugh at the sight of Sheriff Carson appearing in anyway romantic and not stern and turned back to the road for a distraction in time to see Branson running toward the office.

John descended the stairs at the sight of the disheveled manager, "What's wrong Mr. Branson?"

Branson gasped for air, "Mr. Crawley's in a right state at the mine. We need help right now."

"What?"

"Thomas Barrow's not been idle. He got his collection of men trying to attack the Chinese workers in an effort to 'take back their jobs'." Branson tried to catch his breath, "The Chinese are terrified and Mr. Crawley's trying to get the rioters to stand down but they're not having it. They might shoot someone and my miners are itching for a fight of their own."

"Come on then." John mounted Ethel, pulling the reins from the post and extended Branson a hand. "I don't want you dying on the way back like a marathoner and it'll be faster than you running."

"If you don't mind Deputy Bates." Branson pulled at John's arm, working his boot just behind John's in the stirrup to mount Ethel.

"I don't." John kicked Ethel and for a moment he almost heard her whine with the extra weight, but she kept speed as they took the road up to the mine.

John gave Branson an arm down as they reached the shouting and screaming crowd. Branson worked around the edge, elbowing and cussing at those who stood in his way until he reached Matthew's position in front of the gate to the mine, trying to placate his own workers while Matthew defended the cowering and confused Chinese behind the gate. John urged Ethel forward, though she stamped her feet and tried to stay back, and some of the protesters dropped their voices as they looked up at the Deputy on his horse. A few slunk away, and John shook his head at the idiots with no spine but was grateful for a thinning crowd to prevent an escalation of hostilities.

The noise in general died down as John took position in front of the gate. He dismounted, pulling his rifle out of the saddle holster and faced the crowd. Some of them dropped their gaze rather than meet his and John walked down the line until he saw Thomas, wedged back a few lines into the crowd.

"Don't have the balls to stand up at the front of this mob you gathered Mr. Barrow? Aren't you proud of your work?"

"I'm just joining in line with those who want their jobs back from the invading chinks." Thomas tried to hold himself higher by puffing out his chest, "I'm here as a member of a working class, not a leader Deputy."

"Mr. Barrow," John cocked the rifle and watched Thomas flinch, "The only invaders here are you and your ill-advised posse. You're trespassing on private property, causing a general disturbance of the peace, and making these workers afraid for their lives. The men behind that gate are employed workers here to do their jobs."

"Invaders, Deputy Bates, that's what they are." Thomas hissed and John shook his head.

"Isn't it enough for you that you already made a fool of yourself and destroyed your reputation in this town?"

Thomas did not speak, he only ground his jaw as his cheeks flushed. John pointed behind the mob, "Now you get your group of drunk, belligerent, ne'er-do-wells and be on your way before I have to do something about it."

"What if I find someone to do something about you?" Thomas seethed and John raised an eyebrow. "What if I have someone I know who could take care of you and that wife of yours?"

John took a deep breath, to maintain his composure and wanted to punch the smug look off Thomas's face. Instead he spoke, steeping closer and tightening his fingers on his gun. "Threaten me all you like, Mr. Barrow, I'm man enough for it. Unlike yourself. But, if you ever threaten my wife again there won't be enough of your body left for the dingos to chew on. Do I make myself clear?""

John stepped back to address the general mob, "Now all of you get home before anything you regret happens and you never live to tell anyone about it."

A few of the men whispered to themselves and walked away, taking their small weapons and homemade bludgeons with them. With the crowd looking like it might disperse John nodded up to Matthew Crawley, who went to step down from his position, but turned at the sound of a gunshot. He could not tell who fired because a moment later shrieks and gunshots sounded.

John aimed his gun into the group and fired twice, each shot taking out a kneecap to leave the mobbers holding bleeding appendages. He used the butt of the rifle to clock another man in the jaw and dodged a haphazardly manipulated pitchfork. John blocked the tines before throwing the man back. He hit the mud and John brought the butt of his rifle barely on the man's skull to render him unconscious.

Someone hit John in the back and he tripped forward, barely holding himself up. He caught the next blow on his jaw and fell on his side. His shoulder jarred with the force of his body hitting the ground and he rolled away from a kick aimed at his face. John's free hand fumbled for his gun and fired up, taking the other man in the shoulder.

Climbing to his feet John shoved over a rioter, punched another down, and grabbed the back of a man's jacket as he tried to pull the chain at the fence. The man tried to knock John away but John kicked his ankle and threw the man to the ground. He briefly noticed the frightened Chinese works, a few of them holding bleeding wounds and some of them crying as they tried to help others who appeared unconscious but given the way they bled were probably dead or soon to be so.

John felt something smack him in the shoulder and he kicked at the attacker. He turned when he felt his leg connect with the other person's leg and saw Thomas holding at his probably bruised knee. John wished he could have broken it.

Thomas went to draw a gun but John's was up faster and he fired. Thomas screamed and held his bleeding hand, his own gun falling useless to the ground. John punched him in the stomach and then right under the chin. Thomas Barrow fell to the ground, unconscious, and John retrieved the dropped gun. He unloaded it on six more charging mobbers and then tossed the gun on Thomas's prone body before raising his own again.

By now most of the mobbers were running for it or on the ground injured or dying. John heaved a sigh, finally feeling the aches and pains of his body with the blood no longer pumping in his ears, and surveyed the scene. He holstered his gun, found his rifle and whistled for Ethel. She trotted over slowly, her eyes wide and breathing hard with fright from her position of relative safety. John slid his rifle back into its saddle holster and grabbed for his rope.

He tied up the injured rioters, counted the dead, and then dragged Thomas's body to a cart where he forced the others. Blood muddied the earth and more than a few broken shovels and hoes stuck up from the ground, knocking against his legs as he moved. John lifted Thomas off the ground and tossed him into the cart, not caring when he heard his head thump the wood of the bottom, and latched it shut.

"Deputy!" John turned at the shout to see Matthew and Branson trying to wrench the gate to the mine open to get at the Chinese workers. The other miners, cleaning up the mess or dragging the dead bodies to the side, looked over and tried to help but something jammed the chain.

"Move." John drew his shotgun off his saddle and cocked it while the miners and trapped Chinese hurried out of its path. John aimed at the lock and knotted chain before firing twice. The shells exploded the chain, sending some metal flying around them but no one was hurt.

Matthew and Branson yanked the fence back and rushed in, moving to help any of the injured into another cart while the other miners helped move the bodies of the deceased away from the bodies of the rioters. John took his shotgun back toward Ethel but pivoted when he heard another gun report.

Matthew staggered, clutching at his chest and dropping the injured man he and Branson were carrying, before falling to the ground. Branson fell under the weight of the man and John drew his other six-shooter out, firing on instinct at the man with the smoking gun. His first shot hit the firing mechanism on the other man's gun while the second hit the man in the knee. The man tried to turn and fire at John but with the gun's firing mechanism jammed it backfired, exploding in the other man's face and taking half his head off.

John ran to Matthew, lifting him off the ground as Branson tried to lift the injured Chinese worker. A shrill whistle had Ethel at John's side and another had her bending her forelegs so John could get Matthew sitting in the saddle. He shoved his shotgun into its holster and swung behind Matthew, holding the bleeding man around the waist with one hand while he grabbed the reins with the other.

"Get the injured to the hospital." John shouted at Branson and kicked Ethel into motion.

For the second time that day Ethel carried the weight of two but John kept his brutal pace. They reached the front of the hospital with Ethel in a thin lather but John dragged Matthew out of the saddle without another thought to his horse. He lifted the man in his arms, the same way he carried Anna over the threshold only two weeks before, and charged with his shoulder through the door. If the hinges broke he hardly cared.

"Doctor!"

"Here," An older man, with a white mustache, hurried over to where John held the moaning and bleeding Matthew Crawley. "What's happened?"

"Rifle shot, close range, somewhere in the chest but I don't know exactly." John felt Matthew slip a little in his grip but bent to stop him falling. "He needs help."

"Nurse!" The Doctor turned and a woman with dark hair hurried over, "We need a cot immediately for Mr. Crawley."

She nodded but John saw how she looked at the blonde man in his arms; it was more than just professional concern, this was fear. She ran to another room before calling for John and the Doctor to join her. John carried Matthew to the cot and helped pull back Matthew's coat and shirt as the Doctor took a knife to both, cutting them enough to move them out of his way. He felt around Matthew's back before shaking his head.

"No exit wound. It's still in him." The Doctor motioned for a towel and mopped at the blood to find the source before pointing to John.

"Hold him down. This'll hurt."

John maneuvered himself over Matthew's legs and used his hands on Matthew's wrists to stop him flailing as the Doctor dug a smaller knife into the wound. Matthew howled in pain and John used all his strength to hold him down while the Doctor continued to dig into the muscle and bone to find the ball.

A moment later a tiny piece of dented metal fell into a dish next to the bed and the Doctor applied pressure to the wound with a cloth. "I've got the ball out but I don't think that's the end of it."

"How'd you mean?" John moved off Matthew, who screamed himself unconscious with the pain.

"I think the ball nicked something before burying itself in his spine. There could also be damage there but I've no way to tell." The Doctor shook his head as the nurse brought him more bandages. "Thank you Sybil."

"Is my brother-in-law going to be alright?" She pulled the fingers of one hand with another and John realized why she looked familiar. She had Cora's eyes and Robert's face.

"I don't know. He's bleeding too much to be sure and I don't know why." The Doctor rubbed his forehead on his sleeve, accidently smearing a little blood there. "I don't think he'll last the night."

"Doctor my sister-"

"Will have to come now to be with him unless she'd rather be praying for a miracle but that's all I can do." The Doctor removed the soaked cloths and applied a bandage, "I need Mrs. Crawley. She needs to know."

"I'll get her." The Doctor, Sybil, and John all turned to see Branson standing there, holding a crushed hat in his hands, "I can get Mary too if you like."

"That'd be very helpful sir, thank you." The Doctor motioned for Sybil to take over for him in tying the bandage.

John stood, going to leave, but Sybil caught his hand. He looked down at her. "Thank you, for trying to save him."

"He's a good man." John nodded at her, only just realizing he lost his hat somewhere in the scuffle. "I'll be back to check on him but for now I need to see to all those who started this mess."

John went outside and saw Ethel still standing there, breathing a little easier now. He whistled for her and she came, though her steps were much slower and she eyed John with dsitrust. John ran a hand over her neck, "I'll be gentle this time, I promise."

They trotted back to the mine, John noting the miners carting the dead bodies of the rioters to town. He told them to take it to the Sheriff's office and he would handle any complaints or tears from the wives or relatives of those now needing a coffin maker more than a coffee. He could only nod at the despondent Chinese workers, who eyed him as he passed, before turning to the miner examining the cart with the injured or and arrested rioters.

"What's wrong?" John dismounted as the miner stepped back, pointing at the cart.

"I think one broke out sir." The gangly, red-headed man pointed to the back where the door was kicked down, breaking the latch. "I don't know but I-"

"Barrow." John clenched his jaw, noting the smear of blood from where Thomas probably dragged his mangled hand along the base of the cart in his escape.

"I'm sorry sir. We got concerned with the-"

"Not your problem." John took the rope from the man's hand and used it to tie the back of the cart shut again before threading Ethel's lead through the knot. "Thank you for your help Mr.-"

"Nugent. Alfred Nugent." The tall man ducked his head and John wondered if he did that in doorways too. "My aunt runs the bar and hotel in town."

"My condolences on your relatives." John climbed to the top of the cart and clicked his tongue at the horses. "Manage the rest of this clean up and I'll send Mr. Branson along to take care of anything else."

"Yes sir." He almost saluted John but stopped mid-motion.

John snapped the reins on the carthorse and started back to town. The hospital was now chaos with the few nurses running hither and thither and the sounds of terrified pain mixing uncomfortably with beleaguered sobs and genuine sorrow. He climbed from the cart, opening the back of the wooden box and grabbing the man closest to him.

After working all the perpetrators into a small room, and shackling them together, John stood in the hall and called out to a passing nurse. "When you get a moment, see to these men."

"Deputy we're up to our eyeballs in injuries here. It could be hours."

"Which is why I said, when you get a moment," John jerked his head toward the door, "These men don't need preferential treatment."

The nurse raised and eyebrow before nodding. "Understood."

John walked back to the ward where Matthew lay dying and saw the crowd around his bed. Mary sobbed over him as he weakly stroked her hair, the blood on his bandages growing with every labored rise of his chest. Sybil spoke in hushed whispers to an older woman with gray hair and eyes wide with shock as she tried to wrap her mind around the young man dying before her.

In the mess, holding a crying Cora, John saw Anna. Their eyes met and Anna quickly moved Cora to Robert's shoulder, the man looking absolutely at a loss for how to handle the situation. Anna dodged nurses and injured individuals in equal measure with wives and children scuttling around trying to find loved ones to reach her husband.

John barely felt Anna's hands on his face but he wrapped his arms around her to feel her weight settle perfectly in his arms. He buried his face in her shoulder, smelling her hair and skin, and just squeezed her. Her hands worked around his neck, keeping him tight to her when he threatened for a moment to let go.

They stood like that until Anna's arms slackened and John stepped back. She put a hand to his cheek again, "Are you hurt?"

"No more than a few bumps and bruises, I promise." He tried to smile at her but his vision clouded with tears. "It was a mess Anna."

"Shhh." Anna soothed, "It's over."

"But it's not-"

"Then don't talk about it now. There's time to talk later, when you've worked it all out perfectly and everything is over."

"But-"

"You're safe and here, John, that's what matters." Anna went to say something else when a harrowing cry filled the air.

Both turned to see Mary, her head buried in the filthy remains of Matthew's clothing, sobbing uncontrollably on the chest that no longer rose or fell. It looked sunken, as if it could no longer bear the pressure and simply caved. And if it were possible, Matthew already looked bleached like a ghost.

Anna's hand went to her mouth and John pulled her closer when the older woman and Sybil both went to check Matthew. A moment later the older woman collapsed to the floor in tears, Cora trying to help her rise again. Sybil buried her face in her hands, her whole body shaking, and John noted Branson reach a tentative hand over to rest on the woman's shoulder. She threw herself into Branson's arms, not even noticing who offered her the moment of comfort, and cried with the rest of her family as Matthew Crawley breathed no more.


	13. Support Your Local Sheriff

John lay in bed, running his hand over Anna's bare arm as she breathed evenly with her head on his chest. He felt Anna stir and kissed her hair, "Go back to sleep, it's too early for you to be up."

"Then why are you?" She shifted, blinking and moving her head to his shoulder before settling again. "I can feel you brooding in my dreams."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Anna moved, taking a deep breath, "What's wrong?"

"Other than Matthew Crawley being deceased or Thomas Barrow on the loose or bushrangers threatening the town?"

"Other than that." The corners of Anna's mouth turned up and John chuckled.

"There's nothing other than that."

"Hm," Anna made herself comfortable again, "Then go back to sleep since there's nothing you can do brooding about it now."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make me fall more in love with you everyday?"

"It's a gift I have." Anna smiled and pulled John's face closer to kiss his cheek. "I'm just blessed with the talent."

John ran a hand down Anna's back and squeezed her when he reached his target so she gasped. "I have talents too."

"Do you Mr. Bates?" Anna grinned as John shifted to hover over her. "Would you care to demonstrate?"

"I think I will." John kissed Anna and then moved his kisses to her neck, "What do you think?"

"I don't know if I have enough of an evidence to make a fair judgment Mr. Bates." Anna teased and John sucked at her pulse point until she gasped.

"No?"

"No," Anna shut her eyes as John's hands moved under her nightgown, drawing it up to her stomach before kneading the skin at her hips.

"Oh, then I'll have to try harder." John worked the nightgown over Anna's head and kissed down her body, meeting his hands as his fingers circled lower and lower.

John was about to move to where Anna's legs rubbed together furiously when she took his hands and pulled them back to her stomach. He furrowed his brow as Anna looked at him. "That may not be necessary, Mr. Bates."

"Why not?"

"Because I already know how skilled you are."

"Are you sure? I can demonstrate my talents again." John teethed at the skin of her stomach and Anna's breath came out in short gasps. "I do enjoy demonstrating to you so it's no hardship on me if you think you're stopping on my account."

"It's not that."

"Is it because I brood?" John pouted, "That just means I'm dedicated to one cause at a time and I promise I'll dedicate myself wholly and entirely to this."

"I think you'll want to hear something first." Anna sat up and John kneeled so they were face-to-face with one another. Anna took John's hands in hers, running her thumbs over his knuckles before smiling at him. "I wasn't sure how to tell you or when to tell you but listening to you brood made me realize I want you to be happy."

"Anna you already make me happy. You-" Anna put a finger over John's lips to stop him completing his sentence.

"I wasn't finished." John settled back, holding Anna's gaze. "I wasn't sure but after our first week at Snowy River I knew."

"Knew what?" John could almost swear Anna was not speaking the same language he was until she took his hands and placed them on her stomach.

"We're going to have a baby, John."

John felt his jaw drop and he almost gave himself whiplash moving his gaze from Anna's beaming face to where his hands barely touched Anna's stomach. Finally he settled with looking at his hands. He imagined for a moment he could feel something there and pressed ever so gently.

"John?" He looked up at Anna, "Are you alright?"

"I'm-" John gaped like a gasped fish a moment as his emotions ran riot inside him. "I don't- How do you know?"

"I haven't bled in three months John." Anna's face tightened and John realized she was hoping for another reaction. "Are you angry?"

"How could I be angry?" John moved his hands to cradle Anna's face, "This is the best news you could have told me after agreeing you'd marry me."

"Which is why I was glad when you did or this child would've been born under very different circumstances." Anna tried to laugh but John shook his head.

"There was never any question in my mind that I'd marry you, Anna. I just wanted the right moment to ask you."

"I think the moment after you took me on my kitchen table was the right one." Anna pulled John back on top of her as she lay back on the bed, "But any moment after that would've been fine."

"Did you not like my proposal? I thought it was rather lovely." John made his lip tremble to feign petulance, one of his hands still on her stomach while the other caressed the inside of her thighs before sneaking between her folds to leave Anna crying out.

"I thought-" Anna struggled to breathe as John sucked at her breast. "I thought your proposal was perfect."

"Maybe I should reenact it, just to be sure." John shifted his mouth to Anna's other side and saw pin points of color dance over his eyes when her nails dug into the back of his scalp to hold him to her.

"Yes. Please."

John worked his fingers into her, flicking his thumb over her delicate nerves while his hand rubbed over her wet heat. He lost himself in her moans of pleasure and her sobs of ecstasy, keeping one hand where a child grew inside her. Where their child grew inside her.

He kissed at any part of her he could reach. His wife, his Anna, his love, tossed between sighs and high-pitched hisses as John attempted to reach as deep inside her as he could… almost as if he could feel their child inside and out if he tried hard enough. He wanted to feel it. He wanted that proof. He needed to know that he was capable of creating something so beautiful with the woman he loved with his whole soul.

When Anna broke, her voice bordering on shrill as it called out his name, John removed his fingers from inside her but his other hand continued it's lazy smoothing of her stomach. Her eyelids fluttered and John made sure she watched as he took his fingers into his mouth one at a time before sucking each one dry. She groaned and pulled him to her, wrapping her legs around his waist.

John rested back on his thighs and Anna practically sat on top of him as she moved herself into alignment and thrust her hips forward. Her head went back, her golden hair falling toward the bed and John could not resist kissing her neck, sucking a trail to her collarbone and back as they relished in the feel of one another for a moment without moving or speaking. As both imagined for a moment they could feel their child already with them.

They shifted and John had Anna on her back in the bed, her hips resting on his thighs and the curve of her ass in his hands. The shift in angle had Anna craning her neck back into the pillows and her legs wrapping over his waist, holding him to her. He slid out and waited a moment before pressing back in slowly. John heard the catch in Anna's breathing but determined to keep his movements slow despite the rocking of her hips against his.

He studied her face as the flush grew in her cheeks, watched the rising sun catch in her hair and radiate the shine, and listened intently for the way her breathing changed or the pitch in her voice altered. These were what drove him to hold her to him as his pace increased. These were what had him releasing like a mad man when she peaked again.

This woman made him feel alive and made he was the happiest man on earth.

* * *

Anna held John's hand as they ascended the stairs to the Sheriff's office. She waited as John opened the door and almost collided with him as she followed him inside. She used John's arm as leverage to look around her husband and when she did Anna had to cover her mouth with both her hands to stop herself snorting in laughter.

Sheriff Carson was bright red and Mrs. Hughes appeared equally as bashful, both of them looking at the floor rather than at the couple who accidently interrupted their private moment. Anna stifled another giggle as she realized how much more embarrassing it would have been if they caught Sheriff Carson in the position she and John performed in this very same office when he returned from his first ranging. She coughed, hiding her face as Sheriff Carson and Mrs. Hughes excused themselves and exited the office.

When the door shut Anna and John both sniggered, John taking his chair as his head went back with laughter. "I knew it but I never expected to see them actually kissing."

"Better that than what we did in this office Mr. Bates." Anna whispered in John's ear and heard his breath catch.

"What if-" John paused and Anna raised an eyebrow. "What if they did do in this office what we did?"

"No," Anna covered her ears and shook her head, "I refuse to listen to that possibility. I do not accept it and I refuse to hear it."

"Darling-" John stopped midsentence, standing as Sheriff Carson reentered the office. Anna immediately stepped to the side, biting her lip to keep her face straight. Sheriff Carson cleared his throat, his fingers clenching and unclenching as he tried not to meet either of their eyes.

"I want to apologize for that display. It was unprofessional."

"Perfectly understandable Sheriff." John shrugged, "You thought you were alone and we're sorry we barged in like we did."

"Even so, time and place." Sheriff Carson stood taller a moment, "Though it brings me to something I needed to discuss with you Deputy Bates."

"I'll just be going then dear," Anna kissed John's cheek, "Wouldn't want to intrude."

"You should probably stay Ms. Smi- I mean, Mrs. Bates. Excuse my slip of the tongue. Still not entirely used to your new name."

"It's alright. We haven't been married long enough for me to take offense." Anna stood near John, feeling his hand settle on her hip.

"What is it Sheriff?"

"I've made a decision that tears at my heart but due to the growing fondness between myself and Mrs. Hughes we've decided that the best course of action to take is this one." Sheriff Carson flexed his jaw, "I've put in to retire so Mrs. Hughes and I can marry."

Anna felt her eyes go wide as her jaw dropped. John's hand at her hip squeezed but unlike other times this seemed more a reaction of fear or surprise. He was looking for comfort in holding her close.

"Getting married as the Sheriff can't possibly be so hard they'll make you retire." John pointed to Anna, "I married and-"

"It's nothing to do with the rules of the job but the job itself." Sheriff Carson's voice quieted and Anna felt her heart go out to the man who took such care of the town she loved. "I'm not as young as I once was and, while Mrs. Hughes is also not as young as she once was, there comes a time when you realize you can no longer do the duty you want to do because your body betrays you."

"Sheriff if you need me to take more responsibilities to make your life easier then I'm more than happy to." John offered and Anna held his hand, smiling at her husband though he was focused on Sheriff Carson.

"You already do so much Mr. Bates that the next logical allocation of duties is giving you my job entirely. Which I will do as soon as the authorization is finalized but I doubt anything will stand in the way. You have Mr. Crawley's support and mine along with the glowing recommendations of a number of influential members of the community. It shouldn't take them long to process you and make it official."

"It still doesn't feel quite right sir." John shook his head, "This is your town."

"And it'll still be my town but a good Sheriff knows when it's time to hand those duties to another for the good of the town above himself. This is that time."

Anna felt her eyes tearing slightly as she watched Sheriff Carson shake John's hand and then her own. "I don't know what we'll do without you, Sheriff."

"I'm sure your husband is more than qualified for the job." Sheriff Carson covered her hands with his other one, "You chose a fine man."

"I did. Mrs. Hughes chose a fine man too. She's lucky to have you."

"I think I'm the lucky one, Mrs. Bates." Sheriff Carson left the two of them and walked to his desk, sorting through the papers there.

Anna motioned for John to follow her outside the office. She folded her arms over her chest, holding her arms to her as John shut the door and they spoke quietly to one another.

"What'll we do, John?"

"How do you mean?"

"Didn't you tell him you'd put in for a transfer so we could go to Snowy River?"

"I was going to right after the honeymoon but since the riot happened, Mr. Crawley died, and I've been dealing with the fruitless searches for Thomas Barrow the moment was always stolen by something else." John ran a hand through his hair, his other hand worrying the brim of his hat. "What do you want to do?"

"He deserves happiness and Mrs. Hughes deserves him in the best health he is right now." Anna took a deep breath, "We can't deny them this, not when it's taken them so long to get to this point."

"What about Snowy River?"

"It's not going anywhere John." Anna rubbed at her stomach, "And we still have a few months. Much as I wish we could move there tomorrow I don't think we can. You could find a deputy, train him up as your replacement, and then we move later but right now no. Gwen and John don't mind living there and it's not a problem for me in the long run."

"But Anna it's your dream." John put a hand to hers on her stomach, gripping it while skimming his fingers against her abdomen. "I don't want to take that from you. Not when it means so much."

"I dreamed for a lovely place to share with my family, Mr. Bates." Anna chided. "I'd rather have the right man than insist on living in the right place right now. It'll wait for us."

"This one won't." John stepped forward, brushing his other thumb down her abdomen. "It'll make our lives a little more difficult if we want to move later. I don't know about you but I doubt babies should be worn in a harness on a horse."

"I hear the American Indians do it all the time." Anna made a face, "They wrap their babies up tightly in blankets and tie them to their backs and war with one another. Why should we do differently?"

"I hope you're not planning on going to war Mrs. Bates… or taking our baby with you to one."

"The only war I'll fight is with anyone who'd take you away from me." Anna kissed John's lips, "I need to go. The children'll be coming soon and it's not polite for the teacher to show up late."

"Then I'll wait anxiously for you when you're done." John waved her off as Anna descended the stairs and walked to the schoolhouse. She opened the door to see Mrs. Hughes arranging some desks.

Mrs. Hughes blushed but Anna hugged the woman, "I'm so excited for you."

"That means a great deal to me, thank you Anna." Mrs. Hughes paused, "But how'll that change your plans?"

"Just delay them for a time. That's not always a bad thing Mrs. Hughes." Anna turned at the sound of thundering feet on the outside step. "For now we'll just focus on what's ahead of us."

* * *

Anna paced down the line of desks, the students all absorbed with their tests. Mrs. Hughes answered a question in the back corner, explaining the nuances of the request before moving away from the boy, and smiled at Anna. She returned the expression and started up the next aisle of desks.

Something moved out the window and caught Anna's eye. She frowned, stepping around the back of a chair to see what it was. When she looked out the glass nothing was there, but Anna felt a prickle on the back of her neck. She rolled her shoulders and walked toward Mrs. Hughes, keeping her pace even so as not to disturb her students.

Mrs. Hughes stopped her own trek around the room and Anna nodded with her head toward the door for Mrs. Hughes to join her there. Mrs. Hughes came over, her own face pinching into a frown.

"What is it?"

"I thought I saw something move outside the window." Anna rolled her shoulders back, "I'd think it was nothing but I've got a prickle up my spine and my father told me to always listen to those, they keep you alive."

"What could it be?"

"I don't know but I don't like it." Anna scanned the room, "We could call a break for the children and get them outside."

"You think someone means these children harm?"

"I don't want any to come to them regardless of what someone else means." Anna put her hand on the handle of the door and turned it to open but the door did not move. She tried again, pushing slightly with her arms but the door stayed firm. Anna stepped back and looked over the door, speaking softly to Mrs. Hughes. "Did you lock the door?"

"There's no reason when we're all inside." Mrs. Hughes stepped in front of Anna, twisting the knob for herself but finding the door just as stuck. "I don't even think there are locks on these doors."

"Then something's jammed it." Anna tried to peek through the crack but she could not get a good look. "Someone's blocked the exit Mrs. Hughes."

A loud crash pulled them from their musings and a few of the girls at the front of the class shrieked when flaming bottles flew through the windows, crashing over Anna's desk at the head of the room. The wood immediately caught light and flared. Noise and light overwhelmed some of the students and cries of fear mixed with sobbing.

Anna called for the children to come toward her as the flames licked up the wall behind her desk, taking the worn maps in moments. Most of the older children hurried, siblings reaching for family members, and crowded near the door to push against it with their combined might.. Anna sent the younger children toward Mrs. Hughes and grabbed three of the larger boys.

"Take that desk between you and beat down the door." They stared at her but Anna pointed to the desk, "The door's blocked. We need to beat it down."

Smoke filled the air, billowing toward the roof, and coughing punctuated the wailing of frightened children. Even over the stench of burning wood and the choking fumes of the smoke Anna guessed more than a few of the children wet themselves. She pushed them to a back corner, urging them to crouch near the floor as the three boys beat at the door with their makeshift battering ram.

The creaking of the door, giving with each hit, eventually turned to rending as the whole frame splinted away from the building. Children ran out in a rush, some tripping over others and Anna trying to save those pushed out of the way by terror and survival instinct taking dominance over compassion and concern. Mrs. Hughes took the rear, hustling the last of them out and even carrying one on her shoulder who was too petrified to even move.

They gathered outside and Anna counted them as the older boys joined the makeshift water line to toss buckets onto the flaming rear of the schoolhouse. Anna counted again, making sure she started with the boys in the brigade, before going to Mrs. Hughes. "We're missing two."

"Who?"

"Marigold and Ivy."

"They were near the front," Mrs. Hughes covered her mouth with her hand and Anna stared into the school, the blaze rising higher.

A hand came to her shoulder and she saw John there. "What happened?"

"I don't know but Marigold and Ivy might still be inside." Anna worried her hands. "I don't know why they-"

She did not finish her sentence before John handed her his hat and ran into the building.

Anna felt her breath catch in her throat as she heard the beams inside groaning under the weight and weakening in the fire. She tried to corral her students as much as possible, especially when the brigade moved their efforts to wetting the ground around the school to prevent fire from spreading since they could do nothing to stop the school succumbing to the flames.

Something fell inside the school and Anna screamed, tears finally making their sooty tracks down her face. Mrs. Hughes held her shoulders as Anna stared into the raging inferno, sure her husband burned in agony inside with two innocent little girls. She wept into her hands, thinking of her soon to be fatherless child, and felt her whole body give in to the wracking sobs.

But a shout drew Anna's attention and she watched John emerge from the schoolhouse, holding two girls in his arms. He held them close to his body as he stumbled from the building, clothing smoking and singed. The little girls' parents ran to John and took their daughters, holding them close as John put his hands to his knees and coughed.

Anna did not wait for John to rise before flinging her arms around his neck. She held him close, crying into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. Her fingers scrabbled at his shoulders and into his hair, trying to find purchase on him to assure herself he was real.

"I thought I lost you in there." She managed between her weeping and John pulled back enough so Anna could see the redness of his face.

"I promised you, I'll come back at the end of the day. No matter what."

Anna hugged him again, arms going around his waist but he hissed. She stepped back to see and noticed his shirt was burned through in places and the skin was either red or red and blistered. "Oh John."

He tried to turn and see but Anna motioned for one of the water buckets to come their way and took a corner of her skirt in hand. She tore it away and dunked the cloth in water before applying it to some of the burns. John gritted his teeth as Anna used the cold water with light touches to try and take away some of the burning but his skin was now so delicate.

Anna went to dunk the cloth again but John stopped her, "It'll be fine. Just let it be for now."

"But John-"

"It's alright. I'm alright. I'm alive. The rest is secondary." John cradled Anna to him as the crowd gathered to watch the schoolhouse roof cave in on itself before the walls heaved and broke off in pieces.

"Who could've done this John? Who'd risk hurting children?"

"I have an idea but I don't like where those thoughts go." John kept his voice low and Anna followed his scan of the crowd to where Ms. O'Brien stood on the porch of her establishment. She had her arms crossed over her chest and face more pinched than usual. When the roof collapsed completely she walked back into her bar and Anna shuddered.

"You think she did it?"

"No, I think Thomas Barrow fulfilled on a threat to me and this was the beginning."

"What threat?"

"He told me he knew people who'd hurt me and you to keep me away from them. But Anna," John took Anna's hand and kissed it, "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"I only need the promise that you'll come back to me." Anna held John's hand in both of hers now, "That's enough."

Another shout and both redirected their attention to watch the rest of the schoolhouse fall to a pile of flaming embers.


	14. Ride the High Country

In the week following the schoolhouse burning down John wished more than ever that Sheriff Carson would reconsider his retirement. The people of Kiandra seemed impressed enough with John's record to date. As far as his ability to protect them went they seemed satisfied with a resume that included punching out Thomas Barrow, driving bushrangers off the Crawley's ranch, saving Robert Crawley, stopping a mine riot, helping get the miners' wages, trying to save Matthew Crawley, and rescuing two girls from a burning schoolhouse.

But it was not the same. They did not trust him. Not like they trusted Sheriff Carson.

On the outside they all seemed to respect him or acted like they took no mind to the fact that the man who protected them for years, who served as a staple of their town, was stepping down and would no longer wear the badge to protect them. But John saw it. He saw the way everyone stuttered a little in their steps around him. They almost seemed to live in fear and simultaneous awe of him.

That frightened John. He did not want to live in a town that only kept to the law because they feared him. He wanted them to trust him. Maybe even like him but he wasn't praying for a miracle.

Anna, ever the wonderful woman, told him it was all in his head but John knew. The only person not frightened of him was Anna. At the end of the day, he could live with that but it still kept him up at night…. Which drove Anna half mad.

"John Bates," She sat up in bed, looking down at him, "If you don't stop brooding I'll send you to sleep with Layl."

"Why would you send me in with Layl."

"Because that's where the brood mares go." Anna lay back down, turning away from John, "Make your decision."

John curled himself around Anna's back. "I'll stop."

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep," She warned but John heard the smile in her voice and kissed her cheek.

"I'll keep this one. You're worth it."

"I hope so." Anna pulled his arm around her stomach, resting it where their child grew inside her. "Now go to sleep so I can sleep or you'll regret this in the morning."

John smiled to himself, hugging Anna to him, "Yes dear.

Within a month Sheriff Carson, or Mr. Carson as he insisted everyone call him now, married Mrs. Hughes. John and Anna waved them off to their honeymoon in Melbourne and watched as the newly wed couple climbed inside the carriage. The same carriage that deposited a tall, lanky man on the road. He helped Mrs. Hughes inside, tipped his hat to Mr. Carson, and grabbed his bag and what John suspected was a well-used gun in a worn sleeve. The man took a quick pivot to view what he could of the town from the roadway before spotting John.

He made for them immediately and John stiffened when the man climbed the few stairs to join them. He stuck his hand out to John and smiled, "Henry Talbot, your new Deputy."

"So soon?" John gave the man his hand and relaxed a little at the firmness of the man's shake.

"I was in the middle of a transfer anyway and it seemed kismet."

"Seemed what?" Anna's face scrunched and the man laughed.

"It's Yiddish. I have a few Semitic friends and it's the phrase for a happy coincidence." Talbot took his hand back, "I was looking for somewhere new."

"Why's that?"

"I'm a bit of an adventurer. I worked with the engineers for the train in Melbourne and a few of them talked about the plans to run a train up here, through Kiandra. They way they talked about this place I thought it was some kind of Promised Land so I thought I should see it. Also I think I can be of future assistance to a rail if they bring it here to get more commerce moving into these areas and maybe move the bushrangers out of them."

"I'd think more industry'd only draw them out." John folded his arms over his chest but Talbot shrugged.

"Depends on who you ask. The minds against it think like you do, that increased lucrative advantage only increases theft but I disagree. I think increase in industry opens opportunities and sullen boys playing at being men or destitute farmers looking to save their families from starvation would now have more than banditry to save themselves from despair."

"You sound almost like a philosopher than a lawman, Mr. Talbot." Anna gave him her hand and he kissed it.

"I fancied myself a bit of a philosopher and a poet at University but it doesn't feed you so I went looking for work that could feed me and provide adventure."

"I promise this job'll do both." John kissed Anna's cheek, "Let me show you where you'll be living."

John guided Talbot to the cabin John rarely used as Deputy. Talbot investigated the corners of the place before nodding. "This'll do just fine."

"You're very optimistic with a cursory look at the place."

"I tend to see the brighter side of life. As long as the roof doesn't leak and the door closes that's all that matters." Talbot left his bag on the bed and removed the gun sleeve to reveal his gun. "But I am also a pragmatist. I don't suspect I'll spent much time here."

"Why's that?"

"Well, if you don't mind me saying, with you as Sheriff and me as Deputy the ranging and hunting'll fall to me. More to the point you have your wife and, if I'm not mistaken, a baby soon." Talbot shrugged, "Seems only fitting I do the heavy lifting."

"We'll lift together shall we?" John smirked a little, "And you're not wrong, my wife is pregnant."

"Then congratulations." Talbot checked the rifle and then slid it back in its sleeve, "To the office then?"

John and Talbot walked on the edge of the road toward the office with John pointing out specific locations Talbot might need to visit in the days ahead to fully settle in. When they crossed in front of the Mary's shop John noticed Talbot stopped paying attention to him and seemed fixated on Mary. John paused before calling to Mary.

Her head came up and even from this distance John could see Mary's red eyes and streaked face. She dabbed with a handkerchief as she approached and shook John's hand. He kept his grip firm, holding at her arm in an attempt to show support.

"Hello Deputy Ba- I mean," She smiled, " _Sheriff_ Bates. It'll take a little getting used to now that Carson's gone and retired."

"No one thinks that more than I do." John grinned at her before putting a hand on Talbot's shoulder. "This is the new Deputy, Henry Talbot. I thought we could arrange a time for him to meet your whole family and get to know them. He'll be protecting this town with me and I want him to know the best sorts that live here in Kiandra."

"Well," Mary eyed Talbot and John saw her eyebrow raise slightly as though she was not entirely impressed with what she saw. "If you think he needs help associating with the best sorts, Sheriff, I think perhaps you chose a poor companion."

"Then I guess it's a good thing he didn't choose me. The blame falls squarely on me but, then again, one never knows what they'll find in new places." Talbot extended his hand and Mary studied it a moment before giving her own limp grip in return. "I'm sure getting to know you and your family better will be a highlight of my experience here."

"I wouldn't count on it. My family's quite the bunch." Mary drew back, "I've a sister working as a nurse and walking out with a mine manager, a sister writing a newspaper in Melbourne, and a father with bad spending habits."

"Your sister writes for a newspaper?"

"Technically she owns it but I can't imagine the ghastly thing makes any money. She's not interesting enough to fill a teaspoon so I'd guess she either uses rather large type or leaves many a blank page." Mary tried to smile but her lips only tightened over her mouth as she turned back to John, "Tell Anna I said hello."

"Will do Mrs. Crawley." John tipped his hat to her and both men watched her walk away, trudging slowly in the cracked mud of the road.

"Seems quite the formidable woman." Talbot whistled, "Her husband must be something to even have her look twice at him much less agree to marry."

"He was a good man."

"By your use of the past tense verb I'd guess he's not a good man anymore."

"No." John shook his head, "He died a few months ago."

"Oh I am sorry." Talbot focused on Mary's shrinking form. "Explains her devastation."

"Most of it." John took Talbot to the office and directed him to the Deputy desk. "Matthew Crawley used to manage the Chinese workers at the mine that Robert Crawley, Mary's father, owns. Now that Matthew's no longer with us that's all handled by Mr. Tom Branson. He keep order there… mostly and I trust him to keep me informed of anything that may need our attention. Him or his right hand man, Alfred."

"Alfred and Tom?"

"Tom's the most outspoken Irishman in town and Alfred's the tall one with red hair, if we go a week without an incident that'd introduce you to them then I'll be surprised. They have a habit for attracting trouble." John slapped his hands on his desk, "Shall we get started?"

* * *

True to John's word that night, sharing a dinner with Talbot in O'Brien's establishment, Branson exchanged a few too many heated words with a man who had a few too many drinks and the man punched Branson over the top of the bar. He slid on the slick surface a moment before falling back and barely missing taking O'Brien to the floor with him.

John sighed and stood, wiping his mouth on a napkin before grabbing the arm of a man wielding what appeared to be a table leg. The man struggled but John yanked the leg from his arm and forced the man to the floor. He stepped over a couple rolling over the floor and went to grab Branson as he struggled over the bar.

"Mr. Branson, we need to not meet like this." John pulled Branson to the floor as the other man swung at them with a bottle.

He stumbled, the drink messing with his coordination, and knocked his own head on the bar. John and Branson only watched as the man slumped to the floor, drool already coming from his mouth. John took the bottle from his hand and placed it on the bar over his head before emerging.

John looked over the bar and watched Talbot snap a man in the throat with his elbow before bringing his arm forward to crunch another man's nose. Both fell to the floor and Talbot moved to the next grappling pair. John made a sound of approval as Branson reached for a forgotten half glass and downed it.

"Your new Deputy isn't the dandy I'd have been inclined to think."

"He'll survive." John pulled Alfred from a tangle and grabbed the other man by the back of his neck.

But this man was not drunkenly brawling like John thought. He spun in John's grip and threw his shoulder into John's gut to drive him out the door. John tried to stop the man's momentum but his boots caught in the wooden boards of the porch and the two fell to the ground, knocking the wind from John.

He raised his arms over his face as the man sat on his waist and tried to punch at him while John struggled to find enough air to restore his lungs. John kicked up with his knee and planted it firmly enough in the man's back to throw him over his head. The man tumbled to the ground and John rolled to his feet, still heaving for air, to tackle the man down. He grabbed the man's wrists, dodged a head butt, and put his knee to the man's throat.

"Now I'd like to think that this was simply a mistake on your part and you're too drunk but somehow I doubt it." John pressed harder when the man tried to knock John loose, "Why'd you come after me?"

"Needed to give you a message."

"My office is down the street mate. You could've just asked for me."

"Not like this," The man sneered and John felt a slight chill go down his spine. "Green says he's watching."

"'Green says'?" John pulled the man to his feet, grabbing at his throat, "And what else does Green say?"

"To leave him and his alone and he'll not do something you'll regret to that pretty little wife of yours."

John let the man go and punched him right on the chin. The man's eyes rolled back into his head and John dusted off his shirt as Talbot came next to him.

"You alright sir?"

"I don't think so." John hauled the man over his shoulders and walked back into the now peaceful bar. He dropped the man on a stool, holding his head and shoulders up. O'Brien's lip twitched and John pointed to the man. "Have you seen him before?"

"I see a lot of faces here Sheriff Bates. Nature of the job."

"And I'm sure you remember them by their drink orders and their frequency." John nodded the man's head in his grip, "What about his habits?"

"Plays cards in the corner on Fridays and spends more than he should on Irish whiskey when beer won't satisfy him. Usually around two in the morning on Saturdays for that before passing out in a corner if he wins unless he stalks off looking for a prostitute or a fight when he loses."

"Who plays cards with him?" Talbot ventured and John could not help but admire the man's quick involvement in the situation.

"They usually order lighter drinks until midnight. I know they come in and clean one another out at cards but I'm only concerned with the money they still have, or don't, to pay for the drinks I serve. I don't pay attention to their faces."

"That's all you know?" John studied O'Brien's face and noticed a slight tremor in her eyebrow before she shrugged.

"About this it is Sheriff."

"Thank you." John bent sideways to lift the man over his shoulders, "Maybe you should put a cap on drinking. Maybe cut off those who seem to angry for conversation or too tipsy to stand straight… just a thought."

"And risk losing money? I don't think so."

John carried the man sideways through the door and to their offices, Talbot just ahead of him to open the doors and the cell. John dropped the man on the cot before pulling the door shut. He sighed and turned to see Talbot smiling.

"What?"

"I guess this is how they welcome newcomers to Kiandra?"

"It's becoming a rather unpleasant pattern, yes."

* * *

Anna put her book down when she heard the back door open then close. She heard the one-two beat of boots hitting the floor and smiled to herself as she listened to John's routine. His steps moved to the front door, securing the bolt there, and then around the sitting room and kitchen again before ascending the stairs to meet her.

When his outline filled the doorway Anna put her book aside and smiled at her husband from her chair by the fire. "Eventful day?"

"Very," He dipped to kiss her and Anna ran a hand to the back of his head. John pulled away, staring into her eyes, "But better now that I'm here with you."

"Good." Anna stood, "Because I have a surprise for you."

"Do you?"

Anna danced past him and into the washroom, crooking her finger at him so John followed, unbuttoning his shirt with his brow furrowed. She stepped to the side as John entered the room to see a tub of water half-full.

"What's this?"

"I thought you could use a good soak." Anna motioned to the tub, "You have to get in the water John."

John shucked off his clothes and stepped into the water. His eyes closed and he sighed as he got comfortable in the tub before Anna took a kettle of hot water from the fire and poured it into the lukewarm water of the tub. Anna laughed as John let out another sigh.

"Feeling comfortable, Mr. Bates?"

"This feels wonderful Anna." John let his arms drape over the side of the tub.

"Then I've done my job." Anna added more water and went to walk away but John grabbed her hand.

He stroked the back of it with his thumb before meeting her eyes. "You are an angel to me, Anna. You make me so happy."

"As you do me, John." Anna dipped to kiss him and then squealed as John pulled her into the tub. "John! My nightgown-"

"Will dry on the line after I wash it for you." John settled Anna to face him, "It's just water."

"That's not the point." Anna tried to sound stern but her voice hitched at the end of her statement as John's fingers traveled up her thighs. "The point is this was for you."

"It's more enjoyable with you." Anna kept her eyes on John as his fingers lifted the hem of her soaked nightgown. "I find most things are more enjoyable with you."

"Really?" Anna felt her breathing changing to gasps as John circled lower without breaking eye contact.

"Yes. You're the best friend, partner, wife, and woman that anyone could hope to know." John bent forward to lightly kiss her neck at the exact moment his fingers reached their destination and rubbed in smooth, swift motions. "I think about you when I'm not by your side."

"Me too." Anna's head went back, her eyes closing to relish the sensation of John's masterful hands on her, his lips working concentric rings out from her neck, and the warm water lapping at them.

"Do you want to know what I think about when I'm not with you?" John pressed a kiss to the lowest edge of skin he could reach with the nightgown still in place before sucking at her breast through the wet fabric.

"Yes," Anna moaned and finally used her hands to pull her nightgown over her head, leaving it in a sodden heap on the floor. "What to you think about?"

"I think about how you hold me in your sleep." John slipped a finger inside her and Anna bit her lip. But John moved to kiss her mouth, sucking her lip out of her grasp and nipping it for himself. "I think about how you'll be holding our child in your arms in a few months."

"What else?" Anna's fingers dug into John's shoulders as his fingers increased their speed and movements inside her.

"I think of how you look when I do this. How you taste when I bring you over the edge. And how you sound when you call out my name."

Anna felt herself release and gave John exactly what he imagined with her call of his name. She settled a moment as his fingers drew out of her slowly. His hand moved up but Anna caught it, licking his fingers clean and smiling as his eyes widened.

"Anna?"

"You don't think you're the only one who thinks all day do you?" Anna moved his hand to her waist and ran hers over his arousal now brushing at her center.

"What do you think about Anna?" John's voice dropped half an octave as she ran her hand up and down him, alternating between tight grips and loosely grazing him with her nails.

"I think about how I feel when you've wrapped your arms around me. I think about how you'll rock our baby to sleep." Anna licked her lips, "I think about how I feel when you're inside me or how you taste when I have you at my mercy."

John could not answer. One of his hands tightened at her waist while the other held the side of the tub to keep himself in place as Anna sped up her movements. She smiled to herself before leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"I think a lot about that night by the campfire. When I broke you like one of my stallions." She waited for John's eyes to open, "Do you think about that?"

John's answer was to kiss Anna with as much passion and energy as he could muster before aligning them to sink into her. He rocked up and Anna tightened her legs at his sides to meet his thrusts. Water sloshed over the side of the tub but she hardly cared when she found their rhythm.

Anna kissed at John's neck, tracing along his jaw line as his hands worked over her sides and breasts. For a moment his hand brushed over her stomach, pressing there a moment as if trying to feel for their child, before going back to working over Anna's body. She redirected her kisses to his lips and used one hand at his shoulder to hold him in place.

His breathing changed and Anna felt his thrusts deeper and deeper until he grunted out. Anna sighed with him but a moment later his fingers worked her to the peak again, leaving her breathlessly draped over him. She barely managed to lift her head enough to meet his eyes as he smiled at her.

"Thank you for the bath Mrs. Bates."

"If I'd known this was your plan I would've drawn you a bath a long time ago." Anna kissed him quickly and pulled back, "But now you really do need to wash."

"I'm at your mercy Mrs. Bates." John grinned and Anna pulled the brush closer.

"I do hope so."


	15. The Gunfighter

John groaned as he rolled to his feet. He cracked his back and rubbed at a sore spot on his right leg before gathering up his blankets. Talbot rolled his shoulders and stretched before taking a deep breath.

"Is it always like this?"

"No," John picked up his saddle and whistled for Ethel. "Sometimes it's colder."

A gunshot rang out and both John and Talbot dropped to the ground. John watched Ethel rear up on her back legs as she screamed. In a flash, that John caught out of the corner of his eye, another gunshot rang out and Ethel fell to the ground. Her sides heaved and John crawled over to her, fingers tracing the bleeding wound.

"Sorry girl." John drew out his own gun and put it to Ethel's head, "This'll help the pain."

As John fired his gun into Ethel's brain, hot metal ripped through his thigh accompanied by a burning sensation. John fell back, dropping his gun, as he scrabbled his fingers to hold his bleeding leg. Talbot crawled over to him and yanked off his own neckerchief to tie above where John bled. He pulled tight to knot it and John grunted.

Talbot crouched next to him, ducking his head when another shot flew over them, "I can't tell how many there are."

"We need help either way." John dragged his leg with him as he took position behind Ethel's prone body and picked up his gun. "I'll draw their fire and you go for help."

"That's suicide sir. They'll pick you off in a moment."

"I'm tougher than I look and they're not great shots." John pulled his rifle from Ethel's saddle and cocked it. He turned to see Talbot still there. "Get moving. My horse is dead and I'm injured. You get going and maybe I won't join my horse in an early grave."

"Sir-"

"Move Talbot or I shoot at you myself." John supported his arm and aimed his rifle, firing at a distinctive glint in the trees.

A shriek echoed over their position as a man fell forward and John tracked the movement of another man. He fired again and the body rolled out of the treeline to rest on a large rock. One of his companions ran through the foliage and Talbot brought himself up on his knees to fire at the man with cool efficiency and the shot struck true.

"Here sir," Talbot passed over his rifle and belt. "Take these to hold them off as long as you can."

"I've no intention to surrender." John emptied the spent shells and reloaded his rifle, ducking behind Ethel and her body vibrated slightly as bullets sunk into the dead flesh.

"Death before dishonor and all that sir?"

"No," John pulled his revolver to fire just over Talbot's head at a man coming for them from behind. "My wife'll skin me alive if I even think about dying out here."

"Good woman.

You've no idea." John fired again and a man went down holding his leg. He grabbed his rifle and held it over his chest. "Get ready to move Mr. Talbot."

"Cover me," Talbot crouched and John came over the top of Ethel, firing twice at a clump of bushes that left someone shouting to high heaven before John's second shot ended the noise.

Talbot ran for his horse as John swung Talbot's gun around and took down a man coming for them with six shooters. The man stumbled and Talbot pulled his own revolver clear to shoot the man in the head. John took the time to load his rifle again and scanned around his position.

The thunder of Talbot's horse's hoofs gave John the moment he needed to target a man running in the trees. John led a moment before firing. The man fell into a friend and John took him down too. Their deaths led to a general scatter and John used Talbot's rifle to pick off those he could.

As he went to reload something hit him in the back of the head and John sprawled over Ethel's legs. He tried to roll away but something kicked him in the side and then stepped on the bullet wound in his thigh. John cried out as the searing pain drove up his body. He turned to face the man driving a boot into his leg but the man pistol-whipped him across the cheek.

The movement stunned John and he tried to blink away the stars dancing around his eyes. The man pulled his handkerchief down and John barely recognized Green's face as he bawled up his right fist with the first two fingers missing below the first knuckle.

"Green-"

"Not now Mr. Bates." His fist impacted with John's face and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Anna heard the horse and smiled to herself but her smile soon faded when she realized the sound was a herd. She ducked to see through the front window and then bolted the front and back door. Anna removed her rifle from over the mantle piece and loaded it with the box of bullets she set on the little table next to the front door.

Using the barrel of her rifle she broke the windowpane neatly and knelt on the floor, sighting along the barrel for the first man. She slowed her breathing and fired. The man fell off his horse, the others behind him pulling up sharply as Anna aimed at them.

"Fish in a bloody barrel." Anna chuckled, "Stay still boys."

She fired again and another man tumbled off his horse. The confusion gave Anna enough time to reload and let a third man catch a bullet before a hail came through her window. She ducked toward the wall, covering her head as glass shards flew everywhere.

Anna yanked her gun from its position as she heard someone at the back door and she supported the bottoms of her feet against the floor to give her the leverage she needed to fire through the wood. A scream on the other side meant she hit her target. She reloaded and waited for another sound before standing behind her front door.

More bullets rained through her window and Anna crouched down, listening for the sounds of someone struggling to get through the back door. She put her hands on the back of her settee and dragged it to block the front door. A quick push with her shoulder had the bookcase falling in front of it, spilling their books all over the floor but effectively defending the door as someone shoved on the other side.

Anna grabbed her gun and ran toward the back door, hearing the creak of the wood. She shoved at the table, bending over to push it with her upper chest and not her stomach. Just as she touched it to the wood of the back door the latch broke as a man's weight bore down on it. Anna tried to hold the table in place but skidded with it across the floor when two men tumbled through the broken door.

She scrambled for her rifle and managed to fire at one man, taking his head clean off to splatter the contents of his skull all over the man behind him and the wall. Anna fired again at the surprised second man and he fell back out the door to roll off the back steps. She heard Layl scream from the stable but no one paid him any mind.

Anna turned to grab more bullets to reload when someone grabbed her at the neck. She swung the rifle around and caught the man under the chin. He fell back but Anna's second strike with the rifle ended as a man caught the barrel. He ripped the gun from her hands and grabbed under her armpit. Anna bit at the man, sinking her teeth into his arm. He howled and grabbed the back of her neck to pull her away as someone else took her other arm and dragged her back toward the kitchen.

Biting and scratching for all she was worth, Anna tried to fight back but the two men used their superior strength to force her into one of her dining chairs. She writhed against them but with hands on her arms and shoulders she could barely move. Anna struggled but a slap to the face left her stinging and momentarily disoriented as it connected with her cheek and ear.

Anna blinked, trying to clear her vision, as someone walked into her kitchen. Her vision cleared enough for Anna to watch as he took a look at the dripping remains of his cohort and clicked his tongue. "That's not very ladylike."

"Home invasion isn't gentlemanly."

"You fired first."

"I've a right to protect my home from greasy bushrangers such as yourself."

One of the men raised for another slap but the far man shook his head. "That's not how we treat ladies, gentlemen."

The man pulled the table between Anna and himself before taking a seat at the far end. He drew out his own pistol and laid it on the table. He then proceeded to remove a leather glove and Anna saw his first two fingers on his right hand were gone after the second knuckle.

"Cut yourself shaving?"

"No," The man shook his head and slid the gun over the table within Anna's reach. "This was a gift from your husband. He wasn't very hospitable either. Perhaps it's a learned trait."

"From what I heard you attacked him first." Anna eyed the gun but the man shook his head.

"I wouldn't. There's only two bullets in there and you can't fire fast enough."

"I most certainly could." Anna flexed her jaw, "I could end you without a problem or even breaking a sweat."

"What about my friends holding you down Mrs. Bates?"

"I'll deal with them, don't you worry Mr. Green."

Green snorted, "You've got spirit, I'll give you that. But then I already knew the kind of spirit you had. It killed two of my men the last time we met."

"I've never met you."

"Don't you remember?" Green put his elbows on the table and supported his chin on his interlaced fingers. "You lived on a lovely ranch south of here at Snowy River. It was the first time I considered expanding south but I think you turned me off it… not that I didn't our little experience together… or enjoy you."

"That was you?"

"It was." Green showed his teeth to her, "Is it all coming back now?"

Anna gritted her teeth so hard she could feel her teeth scrape. "I remember."

"I'd hope so. It'd be pointless to pay you this visit if you didn't." Green sneered at her, "I'm actually here because a friend of mine told me it wouldn't do me any good to torment your husband if he had something to live for."

"What do you mean?"

"I ran into him, just yesterday." Green pointed to the two men behind Anna, "They dragged his body to our little hideout and helped me tie him there. He was bleeding something fierce but it should've stopped by now."

"If you hurt my husband-"

"There's no 'if' about this, Mrs. Bates." Green stood, fiddling with the handkerchief he tied like an ascot under his collar. "I did hurt your husband and I plan to continue hurting him."

"Then why come here?" Anna felt the hands holding her loosen slightly and she measured the distance between her seat and the gun on the table with her eyes.

"To make sure I go back with proof you're no longer something worth him living for, much less coming back for." Green walked around the table, his hand on his belt buckle. "I think I might want a repeat performance of our first meeting. Circumstances have altered slightly since then but I believe the experience will still be enjoyable for me and what I need to break your husband."

Anna swallowed, trying to keep her breathing even as the blood thundered in her ears. Green pulled his buckle apart and Anna felt her spine stiffen, "I do hope you understand, it's just business."

Anna waited until Green was within striking distance and stood in a rush. She grabbed his shoulders and drove her knee into Green's privates with all the force she could muster. He choked and fell back, holding his crotch as Anna reached for the gun. She pivoted and fired the two bullets with crack shot accuracy at her former captors. They both hit the wall in time with one another, the spray behind them demonstrating the balls' final resting spots between their eyes.

But as Anna turned again she felt something hot rip through her as if it stabbed her. She staggered, holding herself up on the table for a moment before another jagged tear sliced through her abdomen. Anna fell to the floor, knocking the breath from her body. She slid her shaking hands to hold where the pain centered and caught her lacking breath in her throat as warm liquid she recognized as her own blood pumped through her fingers.

Her gasping breaths almost distracted her as Green stood, still bent double, over her. "Maybe this time it didn't end how I liked but you'll be dead anyway and it won't matter."

Anna tried to respond but only a gasp came out and Green hissed at her. "Your husband'll be joining you soon I'm sure. Neither of you have long for this world."

She tried to even her breathing as her body shuddered alternatively hot and cold and black threatened the edges of her vision. Anna closed her eyes and tried to think clearly, murmuring a single word "John."


	16. True Grit

John reached with his arm again and gasped as the muscles strained. He closed his eyes and twisted against the natural bend of his arm. The pop had his eyes welling up with tears and a strangled grunt left his lips. But his fingers now pulled at the end of the knot. He tugged and it fell free.

John stood, untangling himself from the bindings, and held his dangling arm to his chest. He surveyed the little clearing and limped to a tree with a sufficiently high crook in it. Moving his arm in place, John spun his whole body while pressing toward the tree. Another sickening pop echoed in the clearing and John sank to his knees, head hanging down as black spots danced in front of his eyes.

Taking a few deep breaths he gathered himself enough to stand and took stock of his position. John noticed the lean-tos in the rock-covered clearing and worked his way toward one. Inside he found a blanket and a few essentials but nothing of use for the moment. John moved down the line and eventually located his and Talbot's guns.

John buckled his own guns around his waist, slinging his rifle over his back and holding Talbot's rifle in his hands, he looked back at the clearing again. No other sounds reached his ears but the birds chirping. It simultaneously soothed and frightened him as John walked with a stagger around the camp to find the exit.

On the second examination of the camp he noticed the small cave. He ducked his head and shambled through it, holding Talbot's gun at the ready. And a good thing he did since his exit brought the attention of the lone guard.

The guard scattered his cards reaching for his gun but John brought Talbot's rifle around. He clocked the man across the jaw and left him sprawling on the ground. The man reached for his cheek, spitting blood into the leaves, before speaking as he stared up at John.

"You hit me."

"You and yours tied me to a tree." John cocked the rifle and aimed it at the man. The guard's hands went above his head and John caught sight of a darkening stain on the man's trousers. John snorted and held the rifle tight to his shoulder. "Where's your horse?"

"They don't leave me-" John fired the rifle and the ball sunk into the man's shoulder. He screamed and grabbed at the new stain spreading over his coat.

John aimed the rifle lower, "The next ball buries itself in your stomach and you die slowly out here or you tell me where your horse is. Your choice."

"It's over there," The man wailed, "But they'll kill me if they come back and you've gone."

"Then maybe you should've tied me up batter, kept better watch, or better yet kept better company. Either way I could not care less what happens to you." John staggered toward the horse as the man called after him.

"But I can help you."

"I doubt that. You couldn't even properly guard a restrained man."

"I know where they're going."

John sighed, "I wouldn't believe you even if you weren't injured. You're a distraction, nothing more."

"They're going after your wife." John froze and turned on the man. "Green wanted to bring proof that he ruined your wife for you so he could break you. They left hours ago. Take me with you and I can-"

Another crack echoed through the woods.

John raised the rifle, the barrel smoking as the man stopped moving on the ground. He set his jaw and went to the horse. John grabbed the reins, swung into the saddle with a gasp to answer the seizing in his leg, and kicked the horse into a gallop away from the camp.

* * *

Anna opened her eyes and tried to sit up. A set of hands went to her shoulders and pushed her down as she cried out. The searing pain blazed through her abdomen and Anna glanced down to see her torso swathed in bandages.

"Try not to move or you'll disturb the stiches." Anna blinked and saw Mary standing over her. "Doctor's orders and if Sybil knew you disobeyed them she'd replace me as your temporary nurse."

"Mary?"

"Who else?" Mary offered Anna a glass of water and held her at the neck to tip the glass into Anna's mouth. "I'm the one who found you."

"How-"

"Don't you remember?" Anna shook her head and Mary put the glass back on the bedside table. "I was coming for dinner since John's away and I needed to get out of the house. You were cooking."

"John!" Anna forgot Mary's admonishment and struggled to sit up again but Mary held her down. "He's hurt or injured and I need-"

"Sybil!" Mary yelled as Anna tossed against her hold, ignoring the lightning aches surging through her body.

Sybil ran into the room with the Doctor on her heels and helped Mary hold Anna down on the bed as the Doctor produced a needle. He found an exposed patch of skin on Anna's arm and injected her. Anna continued her fight but soon her limbs lost their will and she fell back, the lethargy dispersing through her body.

"You'll do major damage to yourself if you move like that Mrs. Bates." The Doctor tucked the needle away and shook his head, "You were touch-and-go in the surgery and moving like this could make it worse."

"Make what worse?" Anna's tongue was thick in her mouth and her mind fought against the fog seeking to cloud her thoughts.

"Your injuries. They were quite substantial and it's a miracle you survived two balls at that distance."

"He wasn't a good shot." Anna laughed but it stuck in her throat and sounded odd to her ears. "John-"

"Talbot's looking for him." Mary soothed. "I'm sure the determined Deputy will find Sheriff Bates and bring him back safe and sound."

"Green said he had John-"

"Green? The bushranger? That Green?"

"Green did this." Anna pointed to her bandages. Or attempted to but she could not lift her arms and barely shook her head. "He wanted to hurt John."

"Well you're alive and John's alive out there so not to worry." Mary held Anna's hand and Anna felt the tremor in her touch.

"Mary?"

"What?" Mary raised her eyebrows but Anna shook her head, fighting the medicine trying to numb her into submission.

"You're holding something back."

"No."

"I can see it in your face. You've got a secret you want to share and you can't but you want to so badly it's killing you."

"It's not her holding back, Mrs. Bates." Anna fought a herculean battle to shift her head enough to see the Doctor. "It's on my orders."

"Why?"

"I didn't want the stress to add to your trauma." The Doctor risked a glance to both Crawley sisters before meeting Anna's eyes again. "It took all my skills to save you but I'm afraid I couldn't save your child."

"What?"

"You delivered prematurely due to your injuries but the baby was deceased when we delivered it. I think the balls harmed the placental sack and the baby died as a result. There was nothing to be done. We couldn't save her. I'm so sorry."

Despite the noble efforts of the medicine Anna's mind cleared in a rush. Her body was still prisoner to the effects of the drug, but her mind was clear. Clear enough for the knife of information to stab deep and then spill her emotions like a gutted fish.

Anna tried to hold back her tears as the Doctor continued. His voice was just a buzz in her ears until she finally spoke. Her voice cracked on the first try so she cleared it and tried again, Mary tightening her hold on Anna's hand.

"Did you say what the baby was?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just now…" Anna closed her eyes in a vain attempt to hold back some of the tears, "Did you say you knew what my baby was?"

"From what we could tell, Mrs. Bates, you would've delivered a healthy baby girl in a few months."

Anna felt the sob rip from the bottom of her stomach all the way to her throat. Mary leaned over and Anna moved as much as she could to pull her friend's shoulder to her. Anna buried her head there and cried until she had no more tears left to shed.

* * *

John sagged in the saddle as a rider approached him. His leg was numb, the blood running down his thigh and over the dried blood already cracking the denim. His fingers tried to hold the gun but his arms lost all strength and John just shut his eyes, waiting for the bullet destined to end him.

But none came.

Instead someone grabbed his reins as another set of hands dragged him onto their saddle. John was barely aware of who held him and where they rode but his mind had long given itself over to ta half-conscious doze. The voices tinged on the familiar and something about those surrounding him put his body at ease but John was aware of nothing and knew no one.

Images blurred and he felt arms helping him out of the saddle before someone, or multiple someones, carried him. His position changed and he thought perhaps he ascended the stairs of his home but it took longer than those leading to his bedroom. Hands stripped him of his caked and cracked clothing before sinking him into the warm, soothing embrace of water.

John blinked, trying to determine where he was but a prick in his arm had him succumbing to a blissful ignorance. He floated there while the muscles in his leg contracted as if responding to someone digging there. Another set of hands washed over him again before delicate wrappings enfolded him. For all John knew this was his embalming but he could not more fight back than he could remain conscious.

If this was death he gave himself over to it without much of a fight.

But soon enough he emerged from the darkness and woke.

With no sense of time lost John opened his eyes and sat up in the bed. The light shining through the large windows was the first clue he was not at home. The second was the bed. It was far bigger than his and since Anna was not beside him John went on immediate alert. He tried to move but cried out when his right leg complained. He threw back the covers and ran his fingers over the bandages holding to his thigh.

"I wouldn't touch those. Doctor Clarkson was rather insistent." John turned his head up to see Robert Crawley sitting in an armchair by the fire, reading a paper. "But Moseley'll be here in a minute with breakfast so moving now would be a waste of Mrs. Patmore's excellent cooking. Nothing offends her more than wasting her food."

John shook his head, sorting through the inane details Robert handed him. "Where's Anna?"

"She's in the room next door," Robert folded the paper and stood as the door opened and Moseley entered, holding a tray in his hands. "Mary's seeing that she gets breakfast so I wouldn't worry."

"I need to see her now." John got out of bed but his leg gave way and he fell to his knees, only just catching himself with a hand on the bedside table. Robert came to help but John waved him away. "I'm fine."

"I wouldn't think so. Clarkson said you were almost dead and Talbot guessed you'd been in the bush fro three days without water. It's a miracle you're even breathing right now."

"I don't care about that." John stood, hobbling toward the door. "I need to see Anna immediately. I need to know she's alright."

"I don't know if that's the best idea." Robert bit his lip and John stopped, leaning on the bedpost.

"Why not?"

"She's not herself."

"All the more reason for me to see her." John dragged his leg as he walked toward the door. For a moment Moseley stood there and John raised a warning finger. "I like you Mr. Moseley but I warn you I'll not hesitate to use whatever means I have to if it gets you out of my way."

"I don't doubt it," Moseley ducked under John's right arm, "But I'm here ot help. I can be the other two legs for this three-legged race."

John leaned on Moseley and the smaller man proved sturdier than John expected as he guided them to the room next door. Moseley knocked and Mary opened the door. She eyed them both and went to say something but stopped herself.

Opening the door, Mary stepped to the side and Moseley helped John enter. Sybil looked up from the edge of the bed and walked toward them. "Now's not the best time."

"Why not?"

"Anna's still recovering."

"What happened?"

"Sheriff Bates-"

"What," John gritted his teeth and saw the shiver go through Sybil as her eyes widened, "Happened?"

"Anna was attacked. She took two balls to the stomach. Doctor Clarkson saved her life but it was by a hair's breadth. She's still weak."

"And the baby?" Sybil couldn't meet his eyes and John felt his stomach sink. "Nurse Crawley, what about the baby?"

Sybil opened her mouth to answer but a small voice that sounded like a shadow of the one John loved spoke instead, "We lost it."

John moved from Moseley's grip and limped to the chair Sybil just vacated. He sat down and grabbed Anna's nearest hand. She clutched at his fingers and John could barely feel her grip. He put a hand to her face and she struggled to smile, giving way to tears instead.

He leaned over as Anna cried. With a bit of maneuvering John put himself on the bed next to her, holding his wife close as tears worked their way down his cheeks as well. Her hand moved from his hand to his arm and then his shoulder, as though trying to convince herself he was real and next to her.

"You're alive." She sniffed, her voice working around choking sobs, "You're safe."

"That's all that matters right now." John ran a hand over her arm, feeling the details of her that he remembered but it all felt different somehow.

They were quiet a moment before Anna spoke, "I'm so sorry John."

"No," John kissed Anna's head, his tears falling in her head, "You've nothing to be sorry for. You're alive and that's all that matters."

"We lost her John." Anna sobbed into John's pajama shirt and his arm went around her, a chill going through him at Anna's words. "We lost her."

"Her?" Anna nodded into John's chest and he held her tighter. "What do you mean 'her' Anna?"

"Doctor Clarkson saw her," Anna cried harder, "We were having a girl John."

John tried to breathe and finally managed the one question at the forefront of his mind, "What's her name Anna?"

"What?"

"Does she have a name Anna?"

"Jane."

John nodded, clearing his throat, "Jane's a good name."

"But she's gone John."

"I know." John soothed, "She's gone to heaven."

"I wanted her here with us." Anna's voice softened, barely discernable over her tears. "I wanted to brush her hair, to sing her to sleep, to play in the garden with her, to teach her to ride and now- now I- now I can't John."

John practically dug his fingers in Anna's shoulders as he held her to him in a vain attempt to merge them into one person as a refuge from the pain.

"I know Anna and I'm so sorry." He choked, "I'm sorry we'll never get to do that with her. But they'll be others."

"No John," Anna shook her head and John leaned down to try and see her face. "Doctor thinks the damage was too much. She was all we'll ever have."

"Anna-"

She dissolved into tears again and John gave in to the tsunami of emotions roiling through him, sobbing in sync with his wife.

They held one another, the others slinking away to give them privacy. John and Anna cried together until they fell asleep in one another's arms.


	17. Warning

Given the potential violence to be referenced in Chapters 17 and 18 I feel the need to emphasize that this story will have a happy ending.

However, the violence is neither gratuitous nor unnecessary. As an author and a writer I do not believe in gratuitous anything and therefore all violence, possible sexual content, or dialogue serve the purpose of the plot.

I understand that Chapters 15 and 16 ratcheted up the action and violence but this was the outline of the story from the beginning. I promise there is a plan and this story will finish much in line with the thematic escalation and resolution of the original show. I believe in being true to the original content and the characters.

I promise, John and Anna's suffering will have a positive resolution.

Have a wonderful day.


	18. For a Few Dollars More

The sun was out in full force as Anna watched John lower the small coffin into the grave. She glimpsed Mary standing next to her, had a vague recollection of Mary hugging her at one moment during the pastor's eulogy, and even occasionally felt the hand on her shoulder but Anna kept her focus on her husband. That was the only place she could look.

The man who towered over her and everyone else held a box that was too small. His large hands that fired a gun faster than most could reach for theirs gripped the wood with none of that surety but all of that security as he caressed the shape with loving fingers. The man who seemed more than human to most people had never looked more human to Anna holding the coffin of their child. This man that most thought was forged in fire and built of stone appeared so fragile today. Of all the elements that may have created him, today he was made of glass.

The coffin made no sound when John rested it in the hole. He straightened his back but stayed kneeling at the grave while all the others said their 'amens'. Anna watched John's fingers slide over the lid. His grazing fingers touched the hardwood like one touches a porcelain doll, afraid they could break it if they applied too much pressure.

He adjusted the coffin in its place, making sure it was perfectly aligned and sat back again. His hands looked so lost just resting on his thighs and Anna noticed the twitch in his lip from the strain the position put on his injury. John's fingers trembled, as if he wanted to draw the coffin from the grave again and hold it in his grip. Like his hands were the only safe place for it. The only possible haven for their daughter.

Anna could not tell if John stayed by the graveside because he knew he would never be this close to his child again or if he hoped another touch might make the coffin vanish as if it never existed. Either way it did not matter. The coffin did exit and their Jane was never coming back to them. The pain they bore was theirs forever now. The stone cross over the tiny grave marked the place where the perfect symbol of their love rested forever as a symbol of their pain.

Anna walked away from Mary and went to John's side. She knelt next to him and put a hand over his where it rested on the cross, carved into the wood of the lid. His fingers twitched under hers and Anna interlaced their fingers. He squeezed her hand back but his eyes never wavered from the coffin.

They remained like that for some time and when Anna finally looked up she noticed that all the other mourners heading back toward their cabin. The smells of food drove Anna to gag, her stomach roiling with the nausea, but she stood as if someone rang a bell to tell them it was time to leave. The noise from the house both invited and repelled her as if she wanted to lose herself in the company but also run away from everyone to be alone with her grief.

Anna could not run away. These people had come all the way from Kiandra to Snowy River to help them bury their daughter. These people were there for them and Anna knew they meant well. Especially Mary who, perhaps out of all of them, understood their pain the best. She lived with it every day.

Moving her hand, and pulling John to stand with her, Anna faced the horizon. John's face still turned to the small grave with the tiny stone cross the Crawley's bought for them, bearing the name 'Jane May Bates' in plain script. The perfect representation of a life not yet lived but bursting with potential.

Anna weaved her arm through John's and pulled herself to him. His arm, possibly on instinct, brought her closer but he still did not acknowledge her presence with words. They stood in silence until John finally managed words for the first time that day.

"At least we gave her a better spot than I gave my mother." John whispered and Anna felt his chest fill and exhale, almost like he hoped he could trick himself into believing the comment was a joyful one and therefore stop himself from crying. "Jane's buried next to someone who loves her instead of someone she despised."

"It's a small miracle." Anna rubbed her hand over John's back and glanced over at her father's grave, lined next to their daughter's much smaller one. It was much too small. "She'll wait for us John. She's waiting for us now. When we see her again it'll be like no time's passed at all."

"If I get to see her."

"What're you talking about?"

"I failed her, Anna." John shook his head and Anna rotated her neck up to see her husband's tears track down his cheeks. "I failed her and I failed you."

"You, John Bates, did no such thing." Anna grabbed John at the elbows and waited for him to finally meet her eyes, her own voice cracking, "A vile, evil man attacked both of us. You did what you could to survive and come back to me, like you promised. What happened to me and Jane is on the head of that bastard and may he burn in hell for what he did."

"I promised more than to just come back to you. I promised to protect you."

"As I promised to protect you, John." Anna took one of John's hands in hers. "We made those vows together and we'll keep them together. If we're casting stones then you should toss some my way for not keeping you from harm."

John only managed a weak nod as Anna stepped back and grabbed the shovel. He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand and took the other shovel for himself. The grave was deep enough to prevent wild animals digging it up but she was so small it did not stretch much farther than Anna's shoulder width from the cross. Within a few minutes they replaced the earth over the grave of their daughter, leaving a tiny mound as the only evidence anything rested there.

John put his shovel on the ground and kneeled by the grave again. He stroked the top of the wooden cross and cleared his throat. "You'll rest safely here Janie. It overlooks a beautiful hillside and the mountains are just in the distance. You can see where we keep the horses and your grandfather'll help you ride them. And soon your mother and I will be here to look after you. For now you'll just have to be good for Gwen and Mr. Harding. Can you do that? Can you- Can you do that for me? Until I can protect you again."

John's voice broke and his head hung as his shoulders shook, "I'm so sorry I failed you Janie. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Anna closed her eyes, the tears overflowing from her own eyes. Eventually she opened them and swallowed to try and clear her throat. She held her shovel parallel to the ground in her hands, slowly rotating it as she finally spoke, "John?"

John turned to Anna, standing in a rush and Anna wondered what expression took over her face to give him that response. "Anna?"

"John I need you to promise me something?"

"Anna I'd promise you the world if I thought I could give it to you." John came to her side and put his hand over hers on the shovel as Anna stared at the small mound of dirt that covered her daughter. "I'll promise you anything."

"Promise me you'll find the bastard who did this and drag him to the doors of hell." Anna met John's eyes and saw the mixture of fire and confusion as him fought over pride in his wife's response matching his own desires and the fear that she could think such things.

"I-"

"If you don't promise me you'll do it then I'll do it. I don't want to put you in a position where you'll have to hang me for killing a man because I would. I'd rip his head off with my own hands and take him to hell myself if I have to."

"Anna-

"Promise me John." Anna clenched her jaw, "You can do what I can't. Not because I'm still recovering or because I'm a woman but because you're the law and I want justice done. If you can't then I will and I won't be shy about it."

"Anna you can't."

"Aren't I strong enough to find this man myself if I have to? Or shoot a rifle or ride a horse to chase him down?"

"I've no doubt you are."

"Then do this for me. Find this man and kill him if you have to. You don't need to tell anyone how you do it but this you will do or I promise I'll tear his heart out of his chest while it's still beating when I find him."

John nodded, "I promise he'll see justice."

"Good," Anna turned back to the house, "Then I think we need to go and thank our guests or they'll wonder if we ran away."

They walked back to the house together, both wiping at the tears on their own and the other's cheeks. They joined their guests and lost themselves in the laughter and the company.

At least on the surface.

Under it all Anna was stewed over it all. In a moment alone Anna stood by the fireplace, the small flame keeping the room warm enough but with summer practically here and the number of bodies in the room it seemed unnecessary. She stared at it and almost jumped when Mary approached her.

"Sorry to scare you," Mary handed Anna a glass and she took it but did not drink. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Not sure they're worth that much."

"You can either tell me or you can stop brooding like your husband." Mary pointed to where John spoke with Robert but Anna knew her husband and could see he was only half listening to whatever Robert was speaking in a loud, animated voice about.

"There's a lot on my mind."

"I'd bet. It's not everyday that someone survives two shots to the stomach." Mary took a drink and then paused, "Unless you're not taking this moment to thank God for your miraculous survival and subsequent recovery."

"Not really." Anna half-turned to Mary, "I was thinking over something interestingly odd Green said to me when he came to the cottage."

"I doubt that man had anything interesting to say." Mary sucked on her tongue, "I remember when he worked for the Gillinghams. Arrogant, ungrateful, and boastful in his ignorance. I pride myself on a great many things and the day I told Tony Gillingham to sack that little shit was one of my better moments."

"You might find this interesting. He said a friend of his told him where I lived." Anna swirled the drink in her hand, "I wouldn't have thought we had any of the same friends."

"Well anyone on our estate knows where you live but I doubt Moseley or Andy would tell Green anything unless under duress." Mary blew out a long breath while thinking, "You always get what you need from town so unless someone followed you home more than once they wouldn't remember. John would rather die than tell so he's out. Sheriff Carson and Mrs. Hughes were in Melbourne and Sheriff Carson would've arrested Green on sight."

"Or shot him." Anna risked a sip of her drink before placing it on the mantle, her stomach rioting against any kind of sustenance.

"Then I've no idea."

"It used to be your cabin."

"Before Matthew and I moved to his place,yes. Technically it's Mama's cabin but she never used it. That's why she-" Mary stopped, her drink hallway to her mouth. She lowered it slowly as her mouth gaped like a fish for a minute.

"Mary?"

"That's why she let O'Brien use it." Mary smacked her forehead with her hand. "When O'Brien was renovating her bar Mama let her stay in your cottage until she could move back to the premises. Papa complained for a month because it meant he had to send someone to clean the place."

"I know Ms. O'Brien's not my favorite person in the world but surely she wouldn't send Green after me."

"Remember what I told you, after Barrow got fired." Mary put her drink down on the table. "I told you there were rumors that Barrow and O'Brien were working together with Green for kickbacks?"

"I thought that was rubbish."

"Maybe not." Mary raised a finger, "If Barrow was giving a percentage of the wage he kept from the workers then he could pay off Green and O'Brien with it. He pays Green for protection and pays O'Brien for her discretion."

"You mean because Thomas is a dandy?"

"That's the secret to O'Brien's business. She allows the card players to gamble, provides the discretionary company people want, and keeps it all under the table so no one notices." Mary shook her head, "She may've dropped the information in casual conversation to Barrow and then he passed it along to Green thinking it'd keep him on his good side."

Anna stared across the room at John. "I don't think John'll like this one bit when you tell him."

"Me?" Mary shook her head, "I don't think so."

"It's your information."

"But your vendetta." Mary smirked, "Don't think I don't have any kind of clue what you discussed with John out there."

Anna looked to the floor, "How'd you guess?"

"You don't think I didn't have the same desires when Matthew died?" Mary's voice was soft and Anna saw her eyes glisten. "I was lucky John killed the man that led to my husband's death because if he was still alive I don't think there'd be a safe place on earth for him to hide."

Mary picked up her glass and took Anna's barely touched one, "In a small way I pity Green."

"Why would you pity him?"

"Because the man who killed Matthew lost his head. Green'll lose a lot more than that when John finishes him."

* * *

John turned to Mary as she and Talbot joined him outside O'Brien's bar. "You're sure she lived there."

"I wouldn't forget that in a hurry." Mary waved toward the door. "She's not officially open yet so if you want to keep your questioning away from possible unfriendly listening ears we should get started."

"Right." John proceeded up the steps with Mary right on his heels. "Thank you again for keeping Anna at your place."

"It's my pleasure Sheriff." Mary stood on the other side of the frame as Talbot went to take lead. "It's safer there than either of the places Green knows about and, should it get dangerous, we just go to my father's estate and take cover with his gun collection."

"I'd rather not think that way." John nodded to Talbot and the other man kicked the door open, using his long legs to stride inside.

O'Brien still appeared startled as Talbot walked behind her and guided her to sit in one of the chairs. John grabbed one for Mary but she shook her head and waved him off. John gestured to Talbot but he kept a hand on O'Brien's shoulder and John stayed standing.

"Ms. O'Brien, we're here for a little chat."

"I'm always a friend of the sheriff and the law, everyone knows that." O'Brien got more comfortable in her chair but John followed her line of sight to the nearest exit. "What can I do for you Sheriff?"

"You can tell me if you told Mr. Barrow the location of my cottage."

"There's no reason to tell anyone the location of the Deputy's cottage. Everyone knows where to go for help."

"Not the Deputy's cottage. Anna's cottage where I live now." John waited, "Did you tell Mr. Barrow where that is?"

O'Brien's forehead broke into a sweat but she acted indignant, "I don't have anything to do with wanted criminals. The man's on the run from the law and I don't need that kind under my roof. I obey the laws."

"Then explain the weekly poker game with no less than three men known to work for Green that you serve drinks to until two in the morning." Talbot kept his voice light, friendly even but it still sent a tiny shiver through O'Brien.

"Point them out to me and they'll be out on their ear faster than you can call 'spades'." O'Brien tried to laugh but it make John's ears tingle.

"If you didn't tell Mr. Barrow the location of the cottage than we must assume you told Green."

O'Brien's eyes widened and she shook her head, "I don't work with murderers. I don't have anything to do with him."

"You host prostitutes here and offer gambling to those who pay you enough." John flexed his jaw, "It's no stretch of the imagination for me to think you took some of Barrow's money when he skimmed at the mine and offered him information in return. Or gave it to Green yourself."

"I never-"

"Ms. O'Brien," John raised his voice and O'Brien cowered, "I don't have time for lies. Colluding with known criminals is a hanging offense."

Her face blanched and the trio waited a moment until Talbot leaned toward her ear. "If you help us catch the bigger fish, we may be willing to let you swim away with a slap on your undeserving wrist. If not, we find them anyway and then have the hangman knot another noose for you. It's your choice."

O'Brien quivered under the combine glares of Talbot, Mary, and John. She swallowed and her voice squeaked a little as she spoke. Gone was her superiority. Gone was her aloof attitude. This was a woman terrified for her life and her livelihood.

"I didn't know what he was going to do. Honest. If I'd known I never would've said anything."

"What did you say, O'Brien?" John crossed his arms over his chest, "Was it directions to the cottage?"

"I told Thomas about it when I stayed there."

"Probably complained about the situation even though you benefited from the charity of good people." Mary scoffed and John shot her a look to quiet her.

"I told him how to get there once." O'Brien's lip trembled and she pleaded with John, "I swear Sheriff, I only ever told Thomas."

John worked his jaw, trying not to grind his teeth or take his shaking fists to the pinched and frightened face of Ms. O'Brien. "When did you tell Thomas?"

"When I first lived there and then, sometime last week, he asked about it again. I didn't think anything of it until after I heard."

"Then you have been speaking with Mr. Barrow recently?" She lowered her head and nodded at John's interrogation. "Where is he now?"

"He's staying in the attic. I helped him hide there after he showed up with his hand all in tatters. Told me he ran afoul of some bushranger and I owed him a favor so I didn't ask any questions."

"Is he there now?" Talbot turned to John, his hand going to his gun.

"Should be. He only goes out at night. He's waiting for a drop from Green and then he'll head for Melbourne." O'Brien held her hands so tight they shook, "His hand's mostly useless so he's not even armed."

"Is there another way out of the attic?" John checked his own guns and winced as his leg cramped with his quick stride.

"No. He wouldn't try the window. He hates heights."

"Good," John pointed Talbot toward the stairs, "Then I'm going to have a talk with Mr. Barrow while Mrs. Crawley keeps you company here to make sure you don't move."

O'Brien managed a weak nod before John and Talbot took the stairs to the attic. The passage cramped and John took the lead with Talbot close behind. They reached the attic and John heard noise coming from one of the doors.

Motioning to Talbot they each took a side of the door. Talbot on the far side, his hand on the doorknob, and John ready to enter once the door opened. He held up the fingers on his left hand, counting down from three. When the last finger fell Talbot yanked the door open and John charged in with gun raised.

Two very male shrieks greeted them but John kept his gun on Thomas. The other man slipped from underneath Thomas, grabbing at a shirt as Talbot leveled his gun at him. He froze, shivering even in the heat.

"I wouldn't move or I might be inclined to think you're going for a weapon."

"I'm not- I don't-" The younger man looked at Thomas but he was too busy wetting the sheets on the bed.

"What's your name?" John said to the other man without looking at him.

"Jimmy, sir."

"And what are you doing being buggered by a known criminal, Jimmy?" John risked a look over at the man and watched the red rise from his collar all the way to his forehead.

"O'Brien pays me to do it."

"How often she send you here?"

"About twice a week."

John nodded and looked back at Thomas, "Deputy Talbot I think you need to escort this young man to the office for his full statement. We need to add sodomy to the list of charges for Mr. Barrow here and prostitution to the list of charges for Ms. O'Brien. In fact, take her with you. She needs the change of scenery the cell will provide."

"Yes sir." Talbot waited for Jimmy to gather enough of his clothes and escorted him out while John kept his gun trained on Thomas.

The door closed and John stepped back a pace to get a full look at Thomas. He cowered in his soiled sheets, sniveling and sweating. John noticed his mangled and hand and pointed to it.

"I hope you didn't think that was bad." Thomas raised an eyebrow as John holstered his gun, "Because what's about to happen next is going to hurt a lot more than that."

Thomas was not prepared for the blows John rained on him. Large fists accustomed to boxing much tougher men quickly bruised Thomas's torso and face. He tried to defend himself but the weaker man could not stop John. With the blood thundering in his ears John barely even heard Thomas's sobs over the echoes of fists impacting flesh.

But with the emotional toll, his still healing body, and the heat of the attic, John landed one last blow to Thomas's face before stepping back. He sweat and shook as he glanced at his knuckles; now cracked and bleeding from how he left Thomas's once perfect face and lily white chest. John's chest rose and fell with his steadying breathing and he risked closing his eyes for a moment to calm himself.

John shook out his stinging hands as Thomas wailed on the floor, his own sweat and blood mingling to drip off him and join the stench of the hot, soiled room. "Be grateful I didn't kill you for what you did Mr. Barrow."

"I didn't know."

John crouched by Thomas, "Ms. O'Brien said the same thing. That she didn't know. That she couldn't have guessed." John spit at Thomas and the other man flinched, crying so much the snot started running out of his nose to join his other fluids on the floor. "What else did you think Green was going to do with the information?"

"I don't know." Thomas sniveled and John scoffed in disgust.

"You're as stupid as you are arrogant, Mr. Barrow." John stood, "But lucky for me, you're no longer my problem. Once you tell me where you're going to meet him for the drop I'm done with you."

"Don't leave me to him." Thomas moaned and grabbed for John's pant leg but he shook the man off. "Don't let him get me."

"No, he's not going to get you. You'll go to the office where I lock you in a cell with O'Brien and you two can tear one another apart trying to claim the other did worse than you but it won't matter. In two days I'll shackle you both to a carriage and you'll go to Melbourne where you'll have a quick trial and then hang for murder."

"I didn't kill anyone." Thomas tried to stand but just fell sideways, catching himself on the bed.

"Yes, you did." John choked on his words, "You killed my daughter."

Thomas paled, "I didn't-"

"If you say you didn't know I'll throw you out that window and save myself the trouble of transport." John pointed to Thomas, "Clean yourself up as best you can and get dressed or I'll parade you naked through the streets. Either way, you have two minutes and I'm hauling your ass out of this building. You choose how."


	19. Tombstone

Anna played with the fork in her fingers and just stared at her food. Mary sat next to her and made a noise.

"If I knew you weren't going to eat anything in my house I would've saved myself the trouble of cooking."

"I'm sorry," Anna put the fork down, "I haven't had much of an appetite lately."

"Understandable and I'm not offended." Mary raised her glass, "To a nasty business almost over."

"You seem very sure of that." Anna clinked her glass with Mary's but just set it back down. "I'm in knots."

"John's a good man and he'll be more than enough for the bunch he plans to meet tonight." Mary cut into her food, "And besides, he's not alone this time. Deputy Talbot's with him and all those volunteers ready to shoot something."

"You put faith in Mr. Talbot?" Anna raised an eyebrow and then leaned forward when Mary would not meet her eyes. "Mary?"

"We rode back from Snowy River together and had an interesting conversation, nothing more." Mary insisted but her knife slide back and forth over her plate though she already cut into her steak.

"Was it anything like the conversations you used to have with Matthew that would leave the 'closed' sign askew in your shop window for half an hour at a time?" Mary reddened and Anna gasped, "I thought you didn't like him."

"To be fair, I never said I didn't like him."

"John said you were snippy toward him when he came to town."

"I'm snippy to everyone. Why would you think I'd treat the Deputy any different? And even if I didn't like him at first we all change. One night he was gracious enough to offer me an escort on my walk home and then I invited him to dinner. It started a… habit, of sorts."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anna covered Mary's hand with hers.

"Because at first I thought I just wanted the company to keep myself occupied and not always thinking about Matthew. But when I realized that wasn't all it was I didn't know what to do about it." Mary sniffed and covered her face with her hands, pulling out of Anna's grip. "I feel so confused."

"Why?"

"Because I still love Matthew and now I think I have feelings for Henry and I barely know him. It took Matthew and I four years to finally get married but I've only known Henry for a few weeks and I feel… I don't even know how I feel. But whatever it is it's too soon."

"Time's no indicator of affection, Mary." Anna put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Sometimes we fall in love faster than we expected to and that's alright. I fell in love with John instantly."

"You two were made for one another." Mary tried to laugh, wiping at her eyes with her napkin, "I could see it in the way he stared at you the first time he saw you."

"Do you look at Mr. Talbot that way?"

Mary took a moment before nodding, "I think I do."

"Then don't let anything stop you." Anna attempted a smile, "When he and John ride back triumphant you'll take the next step."

"What if he says no?"

"Then he's a bloody fool and I'll have John sort him out." Anna picked up her fork again. "If he trusts Mr. Barrow's information about the location for meeting Green then in a few hours we'll see the people we care about again and tell them how much we love them."

"And they'll do the same."

"I do hope so or there'll be a world of hurt coming their way." Anna giggled and dug into her food, "And they seem smarter than that."

* * *

John and Talbot crouched together in the underbrush as Branson paced in the road ahead. He pulled at his collar again and John sighed, "I knew we shouldn't have forced him into Barrow's clothes."

"I was surprised they fit anyone." Talbot shrugged, "If it wasn't for the risk that Green might known my face I'd have done it.

"You're too tall Talbot."

"There's that too." Talbot smiled, "But you trust this plan?"

"I trust you made it."

"That's not the vote of confidence I was hoping to receive." Talbot shifted in the underbrush, "Though-"

"Though what?"

"It's not my place, sir, but I worry about this plan."

"As I said, you made it." John kept his eyes scanning the roadway and his ear cocked for any noises out of the ordinary.

"That's not what I mean." Talbot hauled in a deep breath, "I worry about you in regards to this plan, sir."

"If it's the injury-"

"I trust your word that if you feel physically fine than you are but that's not what I'm talking about. I'm worried about your mental state."

"You read too many articles by alienists. I'm not in a mental state."

"Sir this is about you and Green." Talbot moved to get John's attention, "I understand if you bear him ill will or if you have a vendetta against him but I want to make sure you're doing this for the right reasons."

"Catching a bushranger isn't 'right reasons'?"

"Do you intend to catch him or kill him, sir?"

"His poster says 'dead or alive' Mr. Talbot."

"What about how things are done?" Talbot raised a hand, "I worry you might decide to play a vigilante and take his eternal reward into your own hands."

"And if I did?"

"Then it's wrong, sir. He needs to be punished according to the law."

"Mr. Talbot," John faced Talbot, "While I respect your opinion in most things this is not one of those times. How I plan to deal with Green, should that occasion arise, is between he and I."

"It's the law, sir."

"And I'm a representative of that law. I'd never sully the badge I wear or break the oath I took. However, should the opportunity arise for me to place a ball right between the man's eyes, I won't hesitate." John surveyed the road again, "That's how you deal with people like Green."

They all waited in silence for a few moments more until the sound of trotting hooves came from up the road. John brought his rifle to bear as Talbot readied his. Branson stopped his pacing in the middle of the road and tried to bring his shoulders back like Thomas did but even John could see from a distance that he was different. Branson had none of the arrogance or bluster.

They were doomed.

The lone horse came into view and Branson stood as straight as he could, though he still shuffled his feet. John aimed with his rifle at the man on the horse before shaking his head at Talbot. "It's not Green. We wasted our time."

Talbot put a hand on his arm, "It's not a waste sir. We follow the toadie to their hideout and get him there. We have options in this."

"Where's Green?" Branson's voice distracted John and Talbot. John listened as Branson strained to sound anything similar to Thomas's voice but the man on the horse did not seem to know the difference as he tossed something at Branson.

"He's busy."

"With what?"

"You got your cut what'd you care?"

"I care because I'm this close to getting pinched and I want to know if he's out there ready to roll on me." John raised an eyebrow at Branson's impressive performance.

"He's at his camp waiting for all the heat to die down. You should get out while you can too." The man on the horse turned his beast, "Green gives his regards to your work and says this is where you'll part ways."

"Fine with me." Branson turned and go but dropped whatever the other man had thrown at him. "Shite!"

The man on horseback drew his gun and pointed it at Branson, "I may not've seen Barrow's face before but I know he's not a leprechaun."

"He's not either." John said and fired his rifle. "He's too tall."

The man on the horse fell off, dropping his gun to hold his arm. John worked out of the bush, Talbot right behind him, and aimed the rifle at the man's face. The man reached for his gun but Branson grabbed it first, pulling back the hammer, and put the barrel to the other man's head.

"You're going to be really generous and offer Sheriff Bates here whatever information he needs aren't you?"

Before the other man could answer John's ears perked up at the sound of thundering hooves. He mounted the man's horse, "They're already here."

Talbot whistled for his own horse as Branson dragged the injured man out of the roadway. John dug his heels into the horse, snapping at it to follow the direction of the retreating hooves. Talbot's voice sounded right behind him as their own herd gathered with the volunteers waiting in the trees came to join them.

Dangerous as it was to give chase in the middle of the night through the trees, the horses guided the way. John kept himself low on the borrowed beast as he raced through the woods. Soon one of those lagging behind the others was within spitting distance and John brought his gun around like a lance. It struck the man in the back and he slipped sideways in his saddle. John jabbed the butt of the rifle into the horse's chest and it reared, losing its rider completely.

John moved forward, pulling abreast of another rider, and when he looked over John threw his fist into the man's face. The rider pulled back and Talbot lassoed him off his horse. John kicked his horse faster and charged the others trying to beat their path of retreat.

Unfortunately for them, the volunteers were just as proficient in their horsemanship and soon it turned into a melee. John worked through the congestion, knocking a man or two off their horses or in the face as he searched for Green. Shouts and curses punctuated the sounds of metal or flesh striking flesh with the screams of surprised horses adding the occasional punctuation.

Finally John, through all the noise and smoke of fired weaponry, spotted Green. The bushranger shot at a man wielding a shotgun and the volunteer toppled from his horse. John snatched the gun from a man aiming at him and punched him in the face with it before whipping the reins of his borrowed horse to chase Green.

There is a sort of sixth sense for those in danger that makes the hairs on the back of the neck rise. Something about a situation for survival that has the body reacting with borderline precognition in an attempt to save itself from harm. Green's sense of danger increased and John saw it on his face as he whipped around for a moment searching for the source as if to fight it. But before he focused on John the flight response rose the stronger of the two and Green took flight. John keeping right to his heels.

With the early dawn setting in on the mountain forests they sped through, John maintained his pace in pursuit of Green. The man rode well, his horse trained with the land and made for this situation, which made any attempt to outstrip him impossible. Not for the first time John wished he still had Ethel, who almost obeyed his thoughts instead of his actual words when they rode. His borrowed steed did not fail him in its ride though and John almost had Green within striking distance.

They reached a clearing and John pulled next to Green. The man had one moment of shock before John tackled him from the saddle. They rolled over the ground and John landed on top of the other man.

Green tried to fight, scrambling for his gun but John knocked it away with his rifle before bringing the stock around to clip Green in the side of the head. Green kicked up with his knee and knocked John over his head in response. The force sent John over Green's head, somersaulting to land on his back.

John rotated quickly and held his rifle at the ready as Green pulled his revolver. They held one another in a stare for a moment, both trembling in anticipation. Then John fired.

Green dropped the gun and clutched at his mangled hand. "You shot me!"

"I did." John checked the rifle was empty before drawing his own revolver and advancing on the shrieking man.

"You shot me!"

"I do hope you weren't expecting mercy, Mr. Green." John fired again, shattering Green's right knee to topple him to the ground. "Because mercy's in short supply for me of late."

Firing again John hit Green's other knee and the bushranger fell face first to the ground, writhing in pain. He managed a gasp and spoke at John with a voice fluctuating as pain ran over all the nerves of his body. "I surrender. I swear I surrender."

"I don't think you heard me, Mr. Green." John stopped over Green's body, "There's no mercy for you."

"You're the Sheriff. You're supposed to take me in."

"Your warrant says dead or alive and I don't intend to waste time with you being alive. Once I'm done with you, I'm going to burn down your little hideout and grab as many of your friends as I can to take to trial in your place. If I can't take them in, I'll kill them too." John fired again and Green's voice hit soprano highs as his hands moved to staunch the blood flowing from his crotch, his genital region mutilated beyond recognition.

John knelt down and grabbed Green's shoulder to stop his thrashing and investigate the injuries. "This'll bleed for a good, long while and you'll feel every minute of it."

"What?" Green struggled, flailing his arm to grab at John but John backed up.

"That's the nature of the injury. Death is sure at this point."

"I'll just go to heaven. That's what all the pastors say."

"You should've paid more attention in church, Green, because when the sweet release of death gets you, you won't be welcomed by Saint Peter of any of the angels to a wonderful place and it won't be a sweet release. You're going to burn in hell." John leaned over him, his voice holding an menacing edge, "You're going to suffer for eternity and you'll look back on and wish for this moment because it's only the beginning of what's waiting for you."

Green moaned, his body still spasming as it watered the ground underneath him with blood. John scoffed, "Just remember, when you get to the Devil's doorstep you tell him John Bates sent you and that he says hello."

John went to walk away as Green called after him, "You can't leave me to die like this."

"I can and I'm going to. It won't even keep me up at night." John shook his head at the man, "Be glad I didn't bugger you to death with a stick like you deserve for what you did to my wife and countless other women."

"It didn't mean anything. You can't punish me for something harmless."

John seethed but swallowed, trying to stop from beating this man to death with his fists. "It was about as harmless as what you're suffering right now and if I were of another constitution I'd beat your face in right here."

"I didn't do anything."

"You led to the death of my daughter and this is my vengeance for that." John took a breath to calm himself, "I trust whatever fate awaits you is worse than I can imagine and since I can imagine some pretty horrible things I don't envy you in the slightest. May God grant your death is swift because I sure as hell hope it's not painless or merciful."

"Please," Green whined, holding his destroyed hand to John, "Don't leave me here like this."

John ground his teeth and looked over the man. This creature in agony and pain, doomed for the hangman's noose if he took him back or for the dingos if he left him here. The man who deserved no mercy from anyone and yet had the gall to plead for it in his final moments. The man who led to the death of Jane and Anna's darkest days.

That was the moment John walked away.

Green's howls rent the air and assaulted John's ears as he grabbed the lead ropes for the two horses that had made themselves comfortable away from the violence. He pulled them toward him and searched the alien saddles for what he needed. Finally he found it and pulled it loose.

A moment later John returned to Green's weeping body and bound him. John hauled the man onto his horse and tied him to the saddle so he would not fall off before mounting his own horse. Green spared a moment from wallowing in his misery to look over at John.

He sniveled, "Why save me?"

"Because I'm not you, Mr. Green." John gathered his reins, "I can't say I don't wish I could do far worse to you but it gives me hope you'll suffer as you deserve. If not here then when the Devil finally gets his claws into you. I can wait for that."

* * *

Anna paced outside the surgery while John discussed something with Talbot in the corner. She kept looking over at them before staring at the door. Every few minutes she stopped and stood before the portal with her hands twitching.

A hand came down on her shoulder and Anna jumped. She put a hand over her heart when she saw Mary there, stepping back with her hands up. "Sorry to startle you."

"It's not- I mean I don't-" Anna shook her head and paced again.

"If you continue like that you'll wear a rut in the floor." Mary jerked her head toward one of the chairs, "Why not sit and take some time to fret off your feet."

Anna took the seat next to her friend as John and Talbot finished their discussion and Talbot left the building. "Mr. Talbot came back safely."

"Yes he did." Mary faced forward but Anna saw the hitch in her lip hinting at a smile. "He's busy at the moment taking count of all the men Green had with him. Not as many as they'd like but more than they hoped."

"Then Kiandra'll be free of bushrangers and Mr. Talbot gets a well-deserved feather in his cap."

"Yes he does but, in all honesty, there's no place is ever free of the desperate and the vile." Mary shrugged, "But we'll all sleep better knowing Green is out of the way. Take out the biggest fish and the others will eat one another to take control. Let them kill each other and leave us alone."

"I didn't know you were such an expert on fishing, Mrs. Crawley." John joined them and Mary stood, shaking his hand.

"My father enjoys describing his hobbies to each of us as they pass his fits of fancy. I may've listened more than he thought a did when he took up fishing as a sport."

"Didn't stick with it then?"

"My father only sticks consistently to three thing. Racing horses, buying horses, and my mother." Mary took a moment, "All in all I guess I could have worse."

"We all could, Mrs. Crawley."

"Congratulations on the capture, Sheriff, I'm sure we'll all sleep easier knowing the work you did today."

"Not just me. Mr. Branson was an exceptional help to us last night and if you could mention the heroics of Mr. Branson to your father it might look brighter on his prospects with Ms. Sybil."

"Not sure my father'll ever really warm up to Tom in that way but it's worth the effort I think."

"You might even mention Mr. Talbot."

"Really? And why is that?" Mary tried to keep her chin just so to appear aloof but Anna could see the tremor of interest.

"Deputy Talbot maintained order in a spectacular fashion. I'd say he deserves more of the credit than I do."

"Well," Anna hid her own snigger as Mary's face reddedn slightly, "Then I should congratulate him as well. Showing my appreciation to the brave men who protect my town."

"I believe he'd enjoy a bit of the praise." John smiled and both he and Anna watched Mary leave the surgery.

With Mary and Talbot gone it was just the two of them. John shuffled on his feet a moment before pointing to the chair next to Anna. She waved him to it, almost as if they were awkward first loves still working out how to act around one another when they were more than that. So much more.

John took the seat, running his hands over his thighs down to his knees and back a few times before speaking. "Anna, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I should've left him there." Anna frowned, not sure of John's meaning but he continued. "He was down and not going anywhere. I wanted so badly to leave him to die up there on the mountain and hope the dingos ripped him to shreds but I couldn't. I just- I couldn't do it."

John buried his face in his hands and Anna waited a moment before kneeling in front of her husband. Her hand went to his cheek and he risked a look at her, tears going over his face. She smiled and kissed them away.

"You're a good man, John Bates, and I won't have you think for even the smallest moments that I'd disappointed or upset with you."

"I should've killed him Anna."

"And then what?" Anna waited but John had no answer. "I don't deny I wanted to rip the man's heart from his chest and I felt nothing but righteous satisfaction when you brought him to town bleeding and almost dead. I felt vindicated and avenged but John…"

Anna paused, taking a breath to defer her own rising emotions, "That's not who we are. What I said in anger, what I asked of you in anger, wasn't right. You leaving him there to die would've torn your beautiful soul and the guilt would've chained you to him forever. I didn't want that and I couldn't bear it if my request did that to you."

John's hands took Anna's and he kissed them as her own tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She tried to breathe enough to speak again, "With him in the hands of fate and God and whatever other deity desires claim to his soul we are free. We're free of him."

"What about what he did to us Anna? How do we get justice for that?"

"Killing him, as much I wanted to do it and as much as I wanted you to do it, wouldn't have brought Jane back."

They both sat in silence a minute as they struggled in thinking about the little coffin and the stone cross at Snowy River. John finally nodded, "You're right."

"I know I am," Anna smiled and they both laughed a little, "But now we move forward and we make a new life without him, without that pain, and without any recriminations against ourselves for what we could no more have prevented than anticipated."

"It still hurts Anna. I still-" John choked out his own sob, "Even when he was screaming in agony it didn't hurt as badly as knowing our Jane was gone."

"It's not supposed to."

"But I want it to go away."

"It'll never go away. It's not supposed to." Anna moved up to sit on John's lap so she could hold him to her. "But we make new memories, we look for the good, and the ache will fade until it's only a happy reminder of what we had then and may have again."

"Does that mean you don't believe what Doctor Clarkson said?" John wrapped his arms around Anna's waist and she shrugged.

"I'm open to the possibility of a miracle, Mr. Bates. If you promise you are."

"Anna," John kissed her hand where his ring sat, "I'd promise you the world if I thought I could give it to you."

"Just promise me this, John Bates, and I'll be happy."

"Then I promise."


	20. The Salvation

Anna was not sure if it was relief to her when Doctor Clarkson emerged from the surgery to tell John that Green survived the injuries. She had not really decided if she wanted him to live or die so the news just sat on her chest like undigested food. It was a sort of sick pleasure to know that in order to save Green's life Doctor Clarkson had been forced to castrate the man and amputate both legs above the knee, leaving Green a fraction of the man he was before.

Anna wondered if anyone thought of Green as a man before he lost everything. No one would anymore. But had they ever?

Neither John nor Anna spoke the rest of the day as they returned to Mary's home. Mary claimed she wanted to spend some time with her family since Edith and her husband were visiting but Anna raised an eyebrow at it all, knowing how much Mary detested being in the same room with Edith. Being locked in a house with her for a family gathering sounded as lovely for Mary as sticking her dress pins in her eyes but John and Anna accepted the gesture nonetheless.

The spare room was unfamiliar and at first, as Anna lay in bed unable to sleep, she tried to convince herself that was why. She knew, from the way John breathed, he was not finding sleep any easier than she was. But neither spoke to one another. They were alone with their thoughts while together in a strange room in a house that was not theirs.

Perhaps, she mused to herself, he was thinking over the whole ordeal like she was. Maybe he was running through all the things he thought of as mistakes. When his breathing pattern changed Anna knew she was right because he always breathed differently when he brooded. She convinced herself for a moment she could even hear the cogs turning in his mind as he stumbled through his self-flagellating memories.

Anna pushed herself up and sat next to John. "You need to stop."

He shifted to look up at her, "Stop what?"

"You're brooding and I can hear it."

"You always say that but I don't know if that's actually true."

"Were you brooding?" Anna watched John chew on his cheek, "Then I'm right and I can tell."

"I was just thinking."

"John I could feel the steam from your ears." Anna took the hand nearest her and put it on her lap. "What's bothering you?"

"The same thing bothering you I'd imagine."

Anna ducked her head, "It seems we're cut from the same cloth Mr. Bates."

"Then what do you think?"

"About Green?" John nodded and Anna struggled a moment to find something to say, "I don't have words for what I feel about it."

"If you did, what would they be?"

"Like justice was served but it feels false, like ash in my mouth." Anna took a deep breath, "I wished the man dead, I admit it, but I wouldn't have wished this. It seems…"

"Cruel?" Anna nodded and John sat up in the borrowed bed, "I feel like perhaps it would've been better for me to leave him to die there."

John hung his head, "I feel terrible for saying it."

Anna took both of John's hands and forced him to look at her. His face had changed so much. The once bright eyes now shadowed in sorrow. The cheeks that used to smile so widely now drooped with suffering. The shoulders so broad held a weight he did not deserve. The man who wanted nothing more than to be happy seemed denied it.

She reached a hand to his cheek and stroked over the bone there with her thumb, "You're not terrible for saying it."

"How can you love someone who thinks things like that?"

"Because I love you, John Bates, and I'll never stop. Nothing you could do or say or think could change how I feel about you."

"I wanted to leave him to die. I think now how if I snuck in his room to put a pillow over his head or a bullet in his brain I'd be doing him a favor but," John shook his head, "More than that I know I'd enjoy it. I'd enjoy watching the life leave that man's eyes and I can't bear to face myself for admitting it."

Anna pulled her husband to cry on her shoulder, rubbing at his back. She hushed him, her own tears moving to drop over his nightshirt, and waited until his should shaking with sobs eased, "That doesn't make you a bad man."

"But you don't think like that."

"Don't I?" Anna pushed John to look at her, "Didn't I tell you I wanted to rip the man's head off with my bare hands?"

"Anna-"

"No John," Anna shook her head, "You can't put me on a pedestal while you berate yourself. You saved his life when you didn't have to and what you wish you could've done to him is not important. You didn't and you won't, that's all that matters."

"But how am I better than him?"

"Because you didn't do what he did, John." Anna took John's face in her hands, "What you did do to him is not important because you stopped him and that saved people. How you did it is between you and God and no one else. You brought him back even when you didn't have to and that says more about you than any horrible thought you had but never carried out. I won't allow you to darken your thoughts with him anymore than I'll allow memories of that man to darken our doorways."

John put his own hand to Anna's cheek and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "Forgive me."

"For what? For loving me so much you'd kill for me? Or for dragging yourself back to me when you were on the verge of death? Or for catching me the first time we met?"

John tried to smile, "For bringing you so much pain."

"You've brought me nothing but joy, John Bates, and I'll fight anyone who says differently," Anna's lips twitched to smile at him, "And that includes you."

"I can't convince you otherwise?"

"Never." Anna kissed John's cheek and felt his hands move to the small of her back, holding her close to him.

She wrapped her arms around him and they just held one another close. Their breathing settled as they inhaled in sync with one another. Anna turned her head to kiss the crook of his neck where it met his shoulder and felt his body shiver.

Anna did it again, moving slowly up his neck until she reached his lips. The kiss started slow but when Anna pressed her tongue into his mouth, and John immediately sucked at it, his arms tightened around her. Their chests rose and fell faster and Anna knew she could not stop herself now if she tried.

John paused them a moment, one of his hands on her neck. "Are you alright?"

"Better than I've been in some time."

"Your injuries-"

"We'll be fine as long as you're gentle and I'm careful. I promise." Anna held at the back of John's neck with her hands, "I need to feel all of you John. I need to feel alive with you again."

"You're sure."

"We need this." Anna worked her hand down his chest, finding the bottom of his nightshirt to pull it over his head. "And I want this."

She paused, her hand hovering right above his heart, "Do you?"

"Yes." John's voice was barely a whisper as his hand took hers and kissed her palm, "I want this."

Anna kissed him again but the intensity was gone. It no longer felt like a battle of wills but the mutual surrender to one another. John moved one hand from her neck to the edge of her nightgown as he shifted under her so Anna straddled his stomach. They broke apart only briefly enough for Anna to lift her nightgown over her head and for John to throw his own underwear to the side.

In the dark of the room they could barely see one another but with as well as they knew one another it hardly mattered. John ran his hand over Anna's back, stroked over her ass, and then gripped her thigh for a moment. He shifted her just enough to slip his fingers to her center and she moaned into his mouth with the movement.

Anna ran her fingers through John's hair as he caressed her. It had been so long since they had this. So much suffering, so much sorrow, and so much pain but here they were. Once again they were together, they were united, and though different than before they were still the same.

The way he touched her lost none of the reverence he used the first time he brought her to climax. Smooth caresses over her folds and then sure motions within her brought the sensations that always felt as old as time and yet as new as a sunrise. The man who knew her better than she almost knew herself could play her like an instrument and she relished every minute of it.

She shifted against him, trying to find a way to relieve the building tension but John kept his actions gentle. He pulled her toward the edge and then back, breathing with her sighs, and carefully running his hand from her shoulder to her ass again and again as he smoothed over her back. Anytime Anna tried to rush him John hushed her, kissing at her mouth or around her neck.

"You said I needed to be gentle and that's what I'm doing." John dipped to kiss lower, creating an imaginary line of her corset with his lips over her breasts. "You promised to be careful."

Anna whined as John dug his fingers into her behind in time with a particularly deep stroke of his fingers. She gripped his shoulders and probably left nail marks of her own as John finally sucked at one breast before alternating to the other. His speed never increased but his conflicting hands all over her had Anna's nerves fraying and zinging while her body struggled to comprehend the different levels of pleasure.

When she finally broke Anna just sucked in for air. She could not see John's face but she felt his smile as he kissed the side of her neck as his fingers moved out of her. She heard him licking them clean before his voice was at her ear. "How was that, Mrs. Bates?"

"Not over," Anna worked her own hand to his arousal. He quivered in her hands and she pulled herself to her knees a moment, "But it will be soon."

She sunk down on him and groaned as the best feeling she ever had returned. John moved both hands to her waist and thrust into her. With her knees as leverage Anna countered his motions to drive him deeper.

They did not need words. Instead they exchanged moans and sighs in time with the sound of their bodies meeting in the oldest of human traditions.

Anna moved her hands to the back of his neck and drew his lips to hers as she slowed her pace. His hands at her waist shifted and one moved to hold the back of her head to drive his tongue into her mouth. Anna worked with him, their bodies trying to sink into one another as if that was the next logical option for two people so in love they never wanted to be separated.

John grinned into their kiss and Anna almost shrieked when his fingers played at her again, working the two of them faster. She broke away and closed her eyes, losing herself in the feel of it, before the view behind her eyes spotted and she cried out his name. A moment later he filled her one last time before interspersing her name with the kisses he lavished over her collar and shoulders.

Anna clutched him close, wrapping her legs around him so neither could move. John's arms held her to him, his head finding the space between her neck and shoulder his haven, and just breathed. She ran her fingers through his hair and tried to hug him tighter.

Eventually John moved them so they lay on their sides, eventually ending their connection. Anna snuggled closer to him as John's fingers ran over the scars on her stomach where Green shot her. Anna echoed the movement as she danced over his healing injury.

"We've changed." She murmured but felt John nod.

"But what I feel for you will never change, unless it just grows deeper."

"I like the sound of that, Mr. Bates." Anna moved his hand to her back and snuggled herself to his side. "I'll enjoy changing with you."

"Only ever with you, Mrs. Bates."

* * *

John slid the mirror, wrapped in a quilt, into the back of the cart and then carefully positioned the other possessions they salvaged from Anna's cottage to ensure nothing would shift and break on the journey. He closed the back and tied it shut as Anna came from inside. She stepped back, surveying the whole cottage and the stables before hugging herself.

He gave her a minute before coming behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her hair. "It's been a beautiful home."

"It has." Anna put her hands over his, "But it's ruined for me I think."

"Like Snowy River was?"

Anna nodded, "I'll always love this place but it's not the same anymore. I'm not the same anymore."

"I know." John rested his head on her shoulder, "At least they let us keep the table."

Anna laughed with him, swatting at his hands to release herself from his grasp. "Mr. Bates that kind of talk is beneath you."

"I stand corrected," John kissed her cheek, "But we made good memories here and we'll make new memories at Snowy River."

"Yes we will." Anna climbed into the driver's seat as John tied Layl's lead to the back of the cart before joining Anna at the front. "The future's bright for us Mr. Bates."

"I just wish I felt a little less guilty for leaving poor Mr. Talbot to take over for me." John cringed, "And right after he married Mary Crawley. I thought that was punishment enough."

"Cheeky." Anna nudged him with her elbow as she snapped the reins for the carthorse. "They're in love and you're doing nothing different to Mr. Talbot than Sheriff Carson did to you."

"But Sheriff Carson stayed in town. I'm leaving him with everything and running away with the love of my life."

"Yes you are." Anna kissed John before turning back to guiding the cart, leaning into her husband, "Running away to our happily ever after."


	21. Once Upon a Time in the West

Anna rocked in the chair, smiling as she watched John pretend to run as quickly as he could across the yard. Four children raced after him as fast as their small legs could carry them. One with Gwen's flaming red hair, one with dark skin, and the twins with London accents.

She laughed when John faked a trip and toppled to the ground. The four children tackled him immediately and he fought them off but eventually spread his arms like they killed him. The twins squealed in victory while the other two, a little more wary of his possum game, poked at him. They were the ones in the right as John leapt to his feet again.

The twins were his victims as he scooped one under each arm before cackling as he ran away. Gwen's daughter raced to free the poor dears while the darker boy sprinted to tug the younger boy from John's grip. They all went down again and were locked in a vicious battle as Gwen and Mr. Harding rode up.

Anna waved to them as Gwen's little girl ran toward her parents. She called her goodbyes to the boys and John before her father lifted her to the front of his saddle and they trotted to their home on the other side of the property. The boys took this as the end of their game and they extricated themselves from John's hugs to run toward the house.

Three sets of thundering feet ran inside and Anna smiled to herself when she heard the pump going… followed soon by sounds of splashing and giggling.

"There's going to be a mess in a minute." John joined her on the porch and Anna ran a hand up and down his arm as he winced. "I elect you for cleaning."

"Do you now?" Her voice pitched as she worked to suppress her own chuckle, "Chasing down three rambunctious boys and their ginger-haired leader wore you out Mr. Bates?"

"Now that you mention it, I am a bit tired." John stretched, "They're right terrors and it takes a lot of energy to manage them."

"Oh, poor dear." Anna kissed his cheek, "If you're tired then I won't suggest our own activities for later. I wouldn't want to strain you."

She went to walk away but felt John pull her to him. She immediately smiled when their bodies aligned and his next words were already evidenced to her. "I'm not that tired, Mrs. Bates."

"Good." She moved herself out of his hold, "Then help me get the three of them to bed and you'll get your reward for a hard day's work."

John grinned at her, obeying to follow her inside. "You'll either have a job of it or they'll collapse with exhaustion."

"If they were your blood children I'd say their stamina leads to the former option." Anna teased and noted the way John's breath caught. "Sometimes I'm glad they don't have your genetics."

"They have our love and that's enough." Anna caught the small tinge in John's eye. The one he got when he thought about their child. The one that reminded her Jane was still with them.

Both of them risked a look through the back window where they could see the two crosses, the smaller of the two still looking new. Anna took John's hand in hers, "It is enough Mr. Bates."

Anna cleaned up the water in the bathroom, enlisting the three boys to help her, and then dunked the three of them in baths. They splashed one another, and her but eventually scrubbed themselves clean enough to sit at the table for the diner John served. As the meal progressed Anna's second hope came true and their excited voices slowly dropped off as their eyes drooped.

She scooped up the larger of the three boys as John maneuvered his arms to grab the twins. They laid them in their beds, Anna pulling the covers over them before giving each boy their own kiss. The oldest grabbed her hand for a minute before his grip released and he fell asleep. Anna ran a hand through his hair- thicker, stiffer, and blacker than the other two- and kissed his forehead again.

John and Anna exited the room, John carefully pulling the door closed so as not to disturb the boys. "Looks like you got lucky Mrs. Bates. Not even a story request."

"I happen to like telling them stories." Anna went to the table, picking up the plates. "Its one of my pleasures are their mother."

"And I love hearing you tell them." John helped her gather the food and save what he could for their larder. "Especially the way you changed Cinderella. I don't think I've ever heard the version where she ran off with the prince to run her own horse ranch."

"I may edit them from time to time." Anna ducked John's arm, "It's what makes it fun for them."

"Have you told them?" Anna stopped and John pointed to the boy's bedroom door, "Do they know they get to stay here?"

"I didn't really get the chance to tell them today now did I? They were too busy defeating the monster and rescuing one another from it's grip."

"That's fair."

"Besides," Anna scraped the plates and soaked them in water, "The Crawleys want to throw it as part of the party they're hosting when Mr. Moseley and Phyllis come back from their honeymoon."

"A 'welcome to the family' party for all then?" John waited as Anna shook off the plates before racking them to dry.

"Exactly that. The office in Kiandra finally verified that our twins have no other home and they get to stay. And Adoni's been with us so long they think moving him would be a mistake."

"Did they ever find his parents?" John lowered his voice, sneaking another look back at the room to make sure the door wasn't ajar and no little ears were listening.

"No," Anna shook her head, "Mary had Edith look into it for us and Bertie apparently found that his parents were killed. He suspects it was a lynching but doesn't want to speculate."

"I just hate to think he'll never see his family again."

"He will," Anna took John's hand. "Bertie is trying to find other relatives and see if we can work something out about care. At this point I don't think I could let him go."

"George or Michael either."

"George of Michael either." Anna affirmed, "I feel a bit worn out Mr. Bates. Perhaps we should go to bed."

John kissed Anna, "I'd love that but I believe you promised I'd get a reward for my efforts today Mrs. Bates."

"I did promise that." Anna bit her bottom lip and pulled John toward their bedroom. "If anything I'm a woman of my word."

With the door closed Anna and John disrobed. They laughed and giggled with one another when they would hit a particularly ticklish spot. Anna had to cover her mouth when John grabbed her and proceeded in earnest to make her laugh so much that she almost shrieked.

They reached the bed more than ready for one another. Anna ran a hand over the scars on John's leg, like she usually did to remind herself sometimes that John was real and with her when she woke up at night with a nightmare. John's own fingers grazed past her markings and he kissed over them.

He went to work his way lower when Anna stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Anna smiled at him, "But I think you should know something."

"What?"

"I had an ulterior motive in proposing this."

John narrowed his eyes, "Is this when you confess you have a secret lover?"

"No," Anna slapped at his shoulder, "This is when I tell you that Doctor Clarkson was wrong."

John sat up, "What?"

"I've been having odd pains lately and my skirts don't fit like they used to."

"I wasn't going to say anything but I did wonder if you'd been eating all the pies."

Anna put her finger over John's lips, "I'm pregnant John, that's what I'm trying to tell you."

John stopped, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes." Anna kissed him. "It's a miracle and still in early stages, but I don't doubt it. The signs are all there and if- if not then-"

"If not," John took his turn to stop Anna with a finger over her mouth, "We have three beautiful boys in the next room who'll get all our love and care."

John kissed Anna's stomach and then moved down, "But if so then we get to add another wonderful child to our family and I couldn't be more excited."

"Really?" Anna teased as she ran a finger down him. "Not anymore excited at all? I don't think that's true."

John growled and then sucked at Anna's center. She cried out as John worked her with his tongue. His fingers pulled her toward him, holding at her ass, and he drank her down. She arched off the bed, lost in the sensation of him but also trying to keep her voice down so as not to disturb the three boys just across the house.

In no time at all John worked her to her peak and Anna could only pant her breaths in an attempt to recover her air. John worked himself over her, kissing her mouth. She dived in with her tongue, loving his taste and hers there, as she worked her legs around his waist.

They moved in tandem, he plunging in and she lifting up, to join with one another. It was not slow and steady but heated and fast. His movements were already erratic and Anna scrabbled her hands over her shoulders to find purchase as he worked her to completion again.

Within a moment he finished as well, sinking into her embrace. She clutched him to her, breathing in his ear as his breath went past hers. The comforting realization that they were together and alive never failing to satisfy either one of them in these quiet moments.

John shifted and Anna turned on her side to face him. He smiled over at her, interlacing their fingers on her stomach. "You're sure?"

"I am."

John turned Anna so her back was to him and he could hold her closer, "Is it wrong to say I want a little girl?"

"No," Anna pulled his hand from her stomach to kiss it before replacing it. "I want one too."

"Just a little break from the chaos."

"Gracie isn't a break from the chaos and she's a girl."

"That's a different kind of chaos. She's Gwen's girl and we give her back at the end of the day." John nuzzled Anna's neck. "I want a little blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes who looks just like you."

"You realize she could act like me too don't you?" Anna tilted her head to see John over her shoulder. "Could you manage that chaos?"

"I can handle that."

"Can you now?"

"I handle you." John tickled Anna's side and she squirmed against him. "Besides, whatever happens I'll have you to help."

"And you leave in the morning comforted by the fact that I'm here to watch over your children every day?" Anna smiled to herself, remembering John's wish from so long ago.

"Exactly that." John sighed by her ear, "There's no better protection for them than you."

"What about you?"

"I supervise."

"Cheeky beggar." Anna tickled him back and they eventually settled again, John's hand over her stomach. "To our little family."

"To our growing family." John kissed Anna's cheek, "I love you Anna."

"I love you John."


End file.
